


I7 & Ensemble Stars Chatroom

by HaruHaru_17



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU-freeform, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Haruka in Adam, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Iori in fine, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, Nagi in Knights, Non-Graphic Smut, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Plot-freeform, Randomness, Revenge, Riku in Eve, Story Freeform, Tamaki in fine, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 37,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: A chatroom with plots and more and ships and crack ship Yaoi and more
Relationships: Ayanokoji Ruki/Kujou Takamasa (one sided), Isumi Haruka/Saegusa Ibara, Kujou Aya & Yotsuba Tamaki, Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku, Rokuya Nagi/Tsukinaga Leo, Tenshouin Eichi/Yotsuba Tamaki, Tomoe Hiyori/Nanase Riku/ Sazanami Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Created

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what i wrote in this book..
> 
> MyTwitter⬇
> 
> RukiAyanokoji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Createf

**IdoliReTrig**

**Momo Adds**

**Riku**  
**Tenn**  
**Ryu**  
**Gaku**  
**Yuki**  
**Yamato**  
**Tamaki**  
**Sougo**  
**Nagi**  
**Iori**

**Momo:** There

**Yuki** :Great Idea for it

**Iori** :Is this related to some jobs?

**Momo:** Yup or not

**Nagi:** OH can we talk about Kokona?

**Iori** ;No this is not a Kokona chatroom

**Riku:** Yay a chatroom

**Tenn:** Riku **.**

**Riku:** Yes Tenn-nii?

**Tenn:** Nothing **.**

**Riku: °__°**

**Gaku:** Oi Tenn don't be like that **.**

**Tenn:** Don't care **.**

**Riku: ...**

**Ryu:** Tenn Pls talk to Riku-kun..

__________________


	2. Drunkness Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk and idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku became drunk
> 
> MyTwitter⬇
> 
> RukiAyanokoji

**IdoliReTrig**

  
**Iori:** Um who is an responsible person except Kujou-san that can help me about Nanase-san?

 **Nagi:** Yeah we need someome except Kujou-shi.

 **Tenn:** And why i am not related did something happened to Riku?

 **Momo:** Actually..he is drunk..

 **Tenn:** Who let him drink alcohol?

 **Iori:** Non of your buisness Kujou-san.

 **Tenn:** I demand answers Izumi Iori.

 **Iori:** No because you told hin that he is not worthy of you seeing him as an idol

 **Riku:** IoRi..make....me a sUperStAr pwese..ahaha

 **Tenn:** Riku stop drinking alcohol right now!

 **Riku:** Oh..pwesse yOu..tolD..me that..IM ..nOt wortgvhs

 **Iori:** Ok i took his phone and he is..CHASING ME!

 **Momo:** YuKI let..Me h..Elp you..DaRling let me..

 **Yuki:** God he is now drunk and im hiding at my room locked up

 **Iori:** Me..i am now locked myself at Nanase-san's room.

 **Tenn** :I am now going there.

 **Iori** :Haah you don't make me laugh you hated Nanase-san right?

 **Tenn:** Shut up Izumi Iori.

 **Ryu:** Can someone pls with Gaku he is Drunk.

 **Tenn:** Oh c'mon!

 **Iori** :Sucks for you

 **Mitsuki:** Pls no fighting

 **Yamato:** How did Riku ended being drunk in the first place Sou i thought you put our beers at the top of the cabinets and locked it up?

 **Sougo:** I did! But..Riku-kun..said to..

 **Tenn;** And you just listen to him?

 **Ryu:** Tenn pls don't be angry im sure he is sad because you didn't give your phone no.

 **Tenn:** And you just give it to him! im gonna talk to him tomorrow.

 **Yuki:** I have a bad feeling about this...abtfsgs

 **Momo;** YaY..yUki is mWIne

 **Ryu** :I hope we survive to this day tomorrow.


	3. Argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenn and Riku argue

**Tenn + Riku**

  
**Tenn:** Riku.

 **Tenn:** Riku!

 **Riku:** Yes Tenn-nii?

 **Tenn:** Why did you drink alcohol? You know its dangerous in your health.

**Riku:...**

**Tenn:** Answer me

 **Riku:** No

 **Tenn:** What! Answer me Right now!!

 **Riku:** No!

 **Tenn:** I am your brother and you should listen to me!

 **Riku:** No you replaced me with Aya so why i should listen to you.

 **Tenn:** RIKU I AM YOUR OLDER BROTHER

 **Riku:** No

 **Tenn:** Answer me!

 **Riku:** No

 **Tenn:** Fine...don't talk to m

 **Riku:** What..

 **Tenn** :You hear me right?

 **Riku:** Wait..please..

 **Tenn:** Shut up..i do not want to talk to you for now..

**The contact has blocked you.**

**Riku sen't a audio**

**Riku:** Tenn-nii..please im sorry..

**Riku:** Please answer..

**Riku:** So..you hate me..for all this years...mabye.. Hiyori was right..after all..

**End of Audio**


	4. Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special charact you never guess to appear

**Eve**

**Hiyori adds Riku**

**Hiyori:** Now we are now complete again am i right Jun-kun?

**Jun:** Ohi-san don't wake me up..wait is that Riku!?

**Hiyori:** Yes

**Riku** :Why did you add me...?

**Hiyori** :Because we've missed you leader..

**Riku** :Why still call me leader..if i..left you...all

**Jun** :Riku..it dosen't matter..your still our leader

**Hiyori** :See Jun-kun is right!

**Jun** :Ah Ohi-san is squeezing me..

**Riku:** It brings back memories..for us when we are three

**Jun** :See...your happy

**Riku:** Nee..Hiyori..you are right..

  
**Hiyori:** About what?

 **Riku:** That..Tenn-nii hates me..

 **Hiyori:** Come here at our house ok we'll talk

 **Jun** :I want to..humilate that guy..espically Taka-Oji..for replacing me..

**________________**  
Nanase-san where are you going? Iori's sudden talk stunned Riku disguising himself as he was going somewhere at night at 7:00PM Riku decided to answer it anyway.

To my friends house.."

Iori was suspicious at first.. why at night time at 7:00PM he sighs as he will contact the others to inform them about Riku's night out.

Iori are you suspicious.." as Riku was serious as hell to make sure that he will be not angry at him for now. Iori nods as it is ok.l as Riku was happy to the point Iori said something no one can hear.

Cute..he murmered.. 

Riku just wave as he is confused too that he didn't hear..what Iori said and he was verge on knowing it but he got a text from his friend he then check his phone and little did he know..Iori was watching the text to see who is the one who is he talking it

**______________**

**Jun:** Yo im here at Zero Arena meet me there and did you brought extra clothes if you are staying at our house?

**Riku:** Yeah just for a day..

**Jun:** Well ok did you eat dinner now?

**Hiyori:** I'll cook something since we didn't ate yet

**Jun:** Its because you..want to wait Riku

**Hiyori:** Jun-kun!

**Riku:** Ah just wait a min the tsundere just looked at my phone...

**__________**

Riku covers his phone as Iori gulped that Riku think he is a perv that he is looking at a person's phone.

Nanase-san don't think im not a perv.." he said half coldly which it can send you chills to the point where you can freeze to deatn and Riku had his puppy eyes and attack with his greatest combo..

Iori..im sorry.." he fake his sad by letting a tear..fell on his eye..

Iori panic that to the point he is scared if everyone saw it they are gonna scolled Iori so he appologized for it..

**oOo**

Riku arrives from the Zero arena and he was suddenly hug by Hiyori and Jun with the two Eve members cried to the tears of joy Riku cried too.

Riku:I missed you..Hiyori..Jun ***cries & sniff* **Hiyori..you are right..Tenn-nii hates me..

Jun: _Goddamn_ don't mentioned that name to me.. that Taka-Oji replaced me with some fake family member.

Hiyori:Hey..lets go home now...

All:Ok..


	5. Threat

**IdoliReTrig**

**Momo:** Why did i recieve a CosPro threat?

**Tenn:** CosPro?

**Gaku:** Cosmic Production am i right?

**Iori:** I never heard of it

**Mitsuki:** The name looks powerful.

**Iori:** Nii-san the name and its powerful?

**Tamaki:** CosProd..

**Sogo:** Tamaki-kun?

**Yamato:** I heard of that prod they say that prod..is a powerful one despite having 2 units at there hands

**Iori:** Two units?

**Yuki** :Its only mysterious that they have two units at there hands

**Nagi:** ".."

**Iori** **:** Rokuya-san?

**Tenn** **:** Something tells me..you are hiding something Rokuya Nagi and Yotsuba Tamaki

**Ryuu** **:** Tenn!

**Hijacked**

**Hiyori:** And here we thought we you wouldn't tell about the threat

**Jun:** _Goddamn_ that was so annoying.

**Momo** **:** Who are you?

**Jun** **:** Sazanami Jun

**Hiyori** **:** Tomoe Hiyori

**Momo** **:** Wait Sazanami..are you the son of that fallen super idol and..Tomoe the Second Son of Tomoe Foundation

**Yuki** **:** That's..powerful

**Ten** **n:** So what's the reason you threat Momo-san

**Ryuu:** Did something happen?

**Gaku:** Or your just playing with us..

  
**Jun** :Oh so your tough huh

 **Hiyori** :The son of the Yaotome Prod that's a new to us..but not

 **Jun** :Ohi-san how's Riku

 **Tenn** :Wait what!?

 **Jun** :Oh shit..

 **Momo** :You have Riku!?

 **Yuki** :What's your motive?

 **Tenn** :Do not dare do something to him.

 **Jun** :To think this is Kujou Tenn no..Nanase Tenn

 **Yamato** :How did you manage to know his true famliy name?

 **Jun:** Oh you know..tactics..

 **Hiyori:** That's right..our same tactics.

 **Gaku:** What tactics?

 **Tenn:** Do not dare do something to Riku

 **Nagi:** Oh.

**Hiyori sents a picture**

**You can see the pic that Riku is wearing Eve's costume as Jun is** **in the centre while Riku** **is on the left while Hiyori is on the right.**

**Gaku:** What the..hell is Nanase..is a Eve member?

**Tenn:** Why did he hid this?

**Momo:** What is going on here?

**Jun:** Member more like the leader of Eve

**Hiyori:** Yes it is Jun-kun your practically right

**Jun:** Stop squeezing me even Riku is jealous..

**Yamato:** How's Riku?

**Hiyori:** He's perfectly fine he's needs to stay here for 2 days ok

**Tamaki:** Rikkun is fine.

**Mitsuki:** Can we trust you on this Hiyori-kun?

**Iori:** Wait..how did you hijacked this chat?

**Sogo:** Yeah its highly protected

**Tenn:** What did you do?

**Ryu:** Please tell us.

**Jun:** Ah Leader is awake 

**Hiyori:** Oh Riku is awake now we are now gonna go now bye

**Jun:** I hope we can talk again or rather not about the threat but Taka-Oji is really loving you like a parent.

**Tenn:** How did you know him!?

**Jun:** Secret.

**Chat history has been erase**


	6. Secret

  


**IdoliReTrg**

  


  


**Riku:** Uh someone explain me what happened?

  


  


**Momo:** Ah Riku where are you?

  


  


**Riku:** To my friends house why?

  


  


**Tenn:** Friends or Unit members

  


  


**Tenn:** Are you hiding something?

  


  


**Momi** **:** Tenn stop for now

  


  


**Yuki:** Yup we don't want you two fight.

  


  


**Mitsuki:** Yeah

  


  


**Iori:** So Nanase-san who is Tomoe Hiyori and Sazanami Jun to you?

  


  


**Riku:**..i guess i can't hide it

  


  


**Riku sent a photo and its a three photo with Eve**

  


  


**Riku:** There my unit members

  


  


**Tenn:** I see

  


  


**Momo:** But why did you leave them Riku

  


  


**Riku:** Because they wanns give me my dream

  


  


**Tamaki:** Rikkun

  


  


**Nagi:** Riku

  


  


**Iori:** Nanase-san

  


  


**Momo:** Riku

  


  


**Riku:** I felt sad when i left them but they said so..

  


  


**Tenn:** Then you shouldn' leave them if you are a professional

  


  


**Riku:** You don't know what happened to us

  


  


**Tenn:** I don't know but you are being selfish you joined another unit it disgust me when you leave your buisness partners

  


  


**Riku:** You don't know them i had no choice Kujou Tenn

  


  


**Tenn:**..!

  


  


**Momo:** Hey stop fighting now you two.

  


  


**Yuki:** Momo is right.

  


  


**Hijacked by Sazanami Jun**

  


  


**Jun:** Riku are you ok?

  


  


**Riku:** Yeah..

  


  


**Momo:** Sazanami Jun.

  


  


**Riku:** Eh you already know my member?

  


  


**Jun:** Can you explain me what's this

  


  


**Iori:** About what?

  


  


**Jun:** This

  


  


**Jun sent a message photo containing Riku's and Tenn's chat.**

  


  


**Momo:** Eh Riku and Tenn fight?

  


  


**Iori:** So that's why..Nanase-san left for awhile.

  


  


**Tenn:** Why the hell did you left?

  


  


**Riku:** None of your buisness Kujou Tenn

  


  


**Jun:** Ahh Riku hated Kujou Tenn this is the best day of my life right now.

  


  


**Momo:** Why are you happy these siblings had to fight.

  


  


**Yuki:** Your too cruel.

  


  


**Jun:** I am because i hate this man

  


  


**Tenn:** I didn't do anything to you, you son of the fallen idol

  


  


**Jun:** What did you say!?

  


  


**Riku:** Ah Jun calm down

  


  


**Tenn:** He is a amatuer

  


  


**Riku:** Stop it!

  


  


**Tenn:** Control your member there Riku1

  


  


**Riku:** I am!

  


  


**Jun:** Oh oh...Nagi-senpai has arrived

  


  


**Mitsuki:** Nagi?

  


  


**Nagi:** He men't Nagisa

  


  


**Momo:** Who's that.

  


  


**Yuki** :Nagisa?

  


  


**Tamaki:** Oh its Nagi-sen

  


  


**Momo:** You know him too Tamaki?

  


  


**Riku:** Be right back need to talk to my favoraite younger brother.

  


  


**Tenn:** Favoraite Younger brother?

  


  


**Riku:** Do you have a problem?

  


  


**Tenn:** Yes i am your brother not him.

  


  


**Riku:** I don't have a brother who hates me

  


  


**Tenn:**...

  


  


**Momo:** Oh that's what's happened

  


  


**Riku:** Bye for now i'll spend time with my favoraite brother..

  


  


**Yamato:** Take care Riku

  


  


**Iori:** Take care Nanase-san.

  


  


**____**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelly Tenn _


	7. Nagisa & Riku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short brotherly bonding

A silvered long hair man with red eyes wears a civilian light clothes was waiting for a person a redhead person he opens his phone and chats with him

**Oni-sama**

**Nagisa:** Oni-sama where are you im worried.

**Riku:** Nagisa im sorry just a bit mins and i'll be there ok.

**Nagisa:** Sorry if i bothered you to spend time with me.

**Riku:** Nagisa we are former siblings and of course i love you more than ever.

Nsgisa:I know you have Kujou Tenn as your real sibling..so i accept that..

**Riku:** I don't want to hear that name anymore.

**Nagisa:** Oni-sama?..

**Riku:** He hates me he despises me...i wished i was never born if he hates me..😔

**Nagisa:** Don't say that Oni-sama if i hadn't met you..who will love me besides father.

**Riku:** Nagisa..

**Nagisa:** Oni-sama..

**Riku:** Ahh mou your too mature now ok but let me pampered you later.

**Nagisa:** Oni-sama's pampering me.

**Riku:** Do you want chocolate cake later?

**Nagisa:** Still my favoraite dessert chocolate.

**Riku:** I love to spoil you like that Kujou Tenn does to me in the past

**Nagisa:** Oh your already here lets go?

**Riku:** Yeah..


	8. Declaration of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wsr or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back with a new chap

**IdoliReTRG**

**Momo:** I just found something..in Reimei's Photobook that i manage to get.

**Gaku:** Reimei?

**Momo:** Reimei Academy its a school for who wants to be an idol but..there's a dark history revolves around that school..

**Tenn** :What is it Momo-san?

**Momi:** If you fall they treat you like slaves and your dreams shall be crushed..and those have survive there lucky but they have now collage course.

**Ryu:** Why Reimei Academy?..

**Momo:** Its because...Riku was there..at that school.

**Iori:** Nanase-san have been there before?

**Momo:** Apperently he is still a active student mostly but he takes online classes since he joined idolish7

**Momo** :I'll look at the photobook..

**Yuki:** Can you tell us what did you found?

**Momo:** The main reason why its hiearchy manner was because of Saegusa Ibara the...

**Yuki:** Tell us Momo its ok.

**Momo:** He's the great grandson of the 2nd emperor of the entertainment industry of japan.

**Gaku** :Even the entertainment industry has a emperor?

**Momo** :Yeah..its complicated that it is shocking because the 2nd emperor..also knows Zero's hiding place..

**Tenn:** What?

**Gaku:** Then if we are closer to that man we could find Zero then Tenn can go back to the Nanases

**Tenn:** I need to prove to Kujou-san that i'll surpass Zero.

**Iori** :So you won't return until you are satisfied to surpass Zero?

**Tenn** :I will.  
.  
 **Gaku:** Back to the subject...we are not close to the emperor..of this industry..

**Momo:** Apperently..someone is..

**Iori:** Who?

**Momo:** Eve and Adam.

**Tenn:** WHAT!?

Iori:So Nanase-san is close to that Emperor?

Momo:Yeah because..he is the Emperor's addoptive child.

**Tenn:** Tell me..this isn't true right..Riku is adopted by a unknown stranger?

**Momo:** Its true..

**Gaku:** Nanase..why did he hide it that he was adopted..

**Tenn:** Tell me its not true again right?

**Momo:** Im sorry..its true..

**Tenn:** Riku pls tell me its not true right?

**Yuki:** He's not active Tenn-kun.

**Hijacked by Adam**

**???:** This is why i couldn't trust this opinion of giving you Reimei's Photobook Momo-san.

**???** Your Exellency its kinda regretting you gavw it to Momo-san..

**Momo:** Ran Nagisa and Saegusa Ibara..

**Nagisa:** Oh you spoiled our names.

**Ibara:** His Exellnecy is sad.

**Gaku:** So your Adam CosPro second unit...

**Ibara:** Im very suprised how a Yaotome gets so easily some confidential secrets.

**Gaku:** My father has a lot of connection.

**Ibara;** Guess we will be prepared by it..unless my great grandfather will destroy you.

**Nagisa:** "Father" is really protective of us Ibara that's why Oni-sama is caring for me..

**Iori:** Are you reffering to Nanase-san?

**Nagisa:** Correct i am in fact i am his former younger brother Ran Nagisa leader of Adam.

**Yuki:** Adam's Leader huh..

**Nagisa:** Would you pls stop telling some informations..that our father would make it angry than an million times.

**Momo:** I see that Emperor's son is being protective of us..

**Ibara:** Oh you think so?

**Iori:** What do you mean?

**Nagisa:** Its a secret..well you all wouldn't dare right to threat me to stop you from telling some infornation of Oni-sama's school..to each other.

**Iori:** Why don't you want to share this Ran-san?

**Nagisa:** Because i don't trust you all Idolish7,Trigger and Re:vale even in slightest of times except Tamaki-kun and Nagi.

**Gaku:** Then what's the reason why you trust Yotsuba and Rokuya?

**Nagisa:** Its a secret for you to know.

**Ibara:** Yotsuba-san and Rokuya-sama return to Yumenosaki Academy tomorrow continue your studies there and im pretty sure your units are missing you.

**Nagi:** Did he return now?

**Ibara:** You mean him huh Sakura Haruki's nephew.

**Mitsuki:** Wait Zero's composer has a nephew?

**Ibara:** Of course Tsukinaga Leo is the name he is the prodigy because he inherits Sakura Haruki's skill as a composer a masterpiece that he left.

**Nagisa:** Oh Ibara why did you tell such info Kujou Takamasa would target Leo-kun.

**Mitsuki:** Tell us something Ran what is Riku's bond to you?

**Nagisa:** He is caring to me but can be clumsy, he is my childhoodfriend.

**Iori:** Kujou-san do you know this man too?

**Tenn:** No i don't met him..

**Nagisa:** Well after you left oni-sama me and him met only my father's house i was not quite well with humanity in fact i don't know anything..when i was a child..

**Yuki** :You don't know anything when you were a child.

**Ibara sents a picture that is a boy with red eyes and gray hair that seated in a red chair with gold with Riku standing side with Nagisa smiling but Nagisa dosen't smi** **le but tried to**

**Nagisa:** That time..this photo i don't have a emotion only blankness through my heart like **"father"** but i didn't like..it that decision that Oni-sama made... that time..

**Momo:** What decision did Riku made?

**Nagisa;** That he will stay at my side..or should i even say sell himself to my father in order to protect me.

**Mitsuki:** What..that can't be Riku did himself just to protect you?

**Ibara:** In exchange be would train him to be an idol if he wants to stay at His Exellency to the states for 2 years and if 15 he will be enroll at Reimei Academy and create his own unit or be a soloist, so he created Eve with that cabbage head.

**Hijacked by Eve**

**Hiyori:** Excuse me snake do you have a problem.

**Ibara:** I do not care

**Nagisa:** Ibara stop bulliyung Hiyori-kun.

**Hiyori:** Oh this is rare telling your past Nagisa-kun to Riku's friends.

**Nagisa:** Hiyori-kun i will not tolorate for what you did to Jun.

**Hiyori:** Oh why Jun is so tasty he's so wild beast and i can't walk.

**Iori:** What?

**Hiyori:** Uh goodbye.

**Hiyori left the chat.**

**Nagisa:** That Hiyori-kun.. oh well time for declaration of war to Yaotome Prod.

**Gaku:** What!

**Ibara:** Oho your little center had done something to Eve's leader and its against the entertainment industry.

**Tenn:** I did not do something to Riku.

**Nagisa:** That is a lie Kujou Tenn you said you hate him and totally blocked him and for that..execute order 27 as direct order from the 1st prince of idols.

**Nagi:** That's..

**Tamaki:** Pls don't execute that order Nagi-sen.

**Nagi:** Think of Riku's worries for you Nagisa.

**Nagisa:** Fine Idol senate Nagi and idol senate Tamaki-kun.

**Io** **ri:** Idol senate? What's that?

**Ibara:** As you may not know Idol senate is the council of the two prince who controls this industry and they decide if the law or order is a bad thing.

**Gaku:** Is that so..

**Nagisa:** My members are Saegusa Ibara,Isumi Haruka and Yotsuba Tamaki in the council while for Oni-sama is Rokuya Nagi,Sazanami Jun and Tomoe Hiyori.

**Tenn:** Why Yotsuba Tamaki?

**Ibara:** Do you have a problem? Well we need to go we need to attend classes now Hidaka-sensei is arriving now.

**Gaku:** Hidaka Seiya the 2nd legendary idol after Zero!? Why does he teached you there? And he dosen't collab with us..

**Tenn:** President can't even get through his request..

**Ibara:** Never thought TRG is jealous of us..well he is a very busy idol so he dosen't have time for you well bye Adam Out Salute!

**Adam left the chat..**

**Momo:** Adam...that unit.. we need to be careful but atleast..we have Riku,Nagi and Tamaki..but Nagi what is order 27?

**Nagi:** Disbandment of a unit and shutting down a production and....execution of the production president..

**Iori:** That's..too much.

**Gaku:** Is that emperor is cruel..

**Tamaki:** Yeah he is cruel but not to us because he respects us..that Emperor.

**Momo:** How?

**Nagi:** He..always watch our concerts..

**Ryu:** So you've already become idols before us?

**Tamaki sent an audio**

**-Yes it is im 2 years now while for Nagicchi 4 years.**

**End of audio.**

**Gaku:** Then Rokuya is our senpai?

**Nagi:** Yeah..it is Yaotome-shi..

**_____**

**???:Im back**


	9. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion without Riku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is everything..but this will become a Yaoi i think?

**Re** **IdolishTrig**

**Momo blocks Riku from the chat temporary**

**Momo:** We need to discuss with something about this..

**Momo sent a video contains Riku revealling Eve and Haruka is a member of Adam.**

**Yuki:** Oh i saw that in the news today.

**Gaku:** What are they thinking..there gonna put Nanase's reputation to collapse.

**Nagi:** Actually no..

**Momo:** What do you mean Nagi?

**Nagi:** They already know Riku 3 years from now..they just only perform at the school secretly but little do you know when you formed a unit in the chosen school with a production.

**Momo:** Are you ok that you telling us this?

**Nsgi:** Yeah since Riku did approve of it.

**Yuki:** Nothing will happen to you right?

**Nagi:** If latter i reveal where is Zero is..that man will kill me.. and Tamaki..

**Ryuu:** That's..too cruel..why would he kill you if you reveal where Zero is.

**Nagi:** He was too sure about that whether he would like Zero to comeback or not after that incident.

**Tenn:** What incident?

**Nagi:** He-

**Hijacked by ???**

**???:** Try to tell or i'll kill you..

**Nagi:** Emperor..Ryuusei

**Ryuusei:** Do you want me to kill you or Sakura Haruki in Northmare..

**Momo:** Who are you and why did Nagi called you emperor.. no wait are you the..

**Ryuusei:** Yes my name is Ryuusei 2nd emperor of this entertainment industry as well the former father of Nanase Riku and Ran Nagisa.

**Gaku:** Why did you threatened Rokuya?

**Ryuusei:** Do you have a problem Yaotomeme?

**Gaku:** What did you say!?

**Ryuusei:** Hahaha Nagi-kun..stop pretending now kay..

**Nagi:** You said for yourself then..

**Yuki:** Then the threat is a act?

**Nagi:** He told me so because im in his office.

**Mitsuki:** Wait..WHAT!?

**Yamato:** We thought your going to buy your Kokona?

**Nagi:** I did and he suddenly contacted me to help the council.

**Ryuusei:** You and Tamaki-kun are done for today give his ousama pudding box in the pantry room..

**Nagi:** _Yes_ Emperor Ryuusei

**Tamaki:** Yay we are done!

**Momo:** Tell us Ryuusei-san what is your last name?

**Ryuusei:** Tsukumo

***Thunderstrike***

**Gaku:** What..thr hell..are you related to that bastard!?

**Ryuusei:** Oh you mean Ryo? That bitch? Yeah i am. I am his grandfather after all l.

**Momo:** Do you know what the hell did Ryo-san do?

**Ryuusei:** I know but its fun to watch seeing Re:vale,TRG and Idolish7 destroy each other.

**Gaku:** You are the emperor and you are the worst.

**Ryuusei:** Do you want me to send Rokuya Nagi's head to your manager TRG?

**Nagi:** Pls don't kill me.

**Ryuusei:** Just joking but..if you really tell them i'll definently sent that video.

**Momo:** What video?

**Ryuusei sents a video.**

**-ITS YOUR FAULT THAT LEO DISSAPEAER**

**-Pls forgive me Leader *cries***

**-Leader pls calm down..**

**-HOW CAN I IF HARUKI'S NEPHEW DISSAPEAR ALL OF THE SUDDEN.**

**-Arashi..its ok..i'll take responsibility..**

**-*Grabs Sena's throat* you know i always want to kill you since your attitude.**

**-Ah Leader *coughs* no pls im sorry**

**-Ah Ah Ou-sama pls don't kill him!**

**-*releases Sena's throat* i..im sorry i..shouldn't be your leader..Sena take over Knights for now..un** **til i return or Leo ok..**

**-No pls don't leave us i don't deserve to be a member of Knights!**

**-I almost killed you so im the one who should leave.**

**-Fine i'll be the leader but if you are returning..pls be our leader Ou-sama.**

**-Thanks you Izumi,Ritsu,Arashi and** **Tsukasa**

**End of Video.**

**Momo:** You know..Ritsu Nagi?

**Nagi:** Yeah..he is my strategist for the dance moves and info seeker.

**Mitsuki:** Nagi..why did you almost killed your member?

**Nagi:** I.. 

**Ryuusei:** Well Nagi-kun if you tell Zero's location i'll gladly grab your throat.

**Nagi:** Yes..Emperor Ryuusei.

**Ryuusei:** Good..then bye bye 

**Ryuussi leaves the chat.**

**Momo:** Nagi tell me..how's Ritsu and Rei?

**Nagi:** So its true then your Rei-shi's and Ritsu's cousin

**Momo:** You knew!?

**Nagi:** Rei-shi told me..

**Ryuu:** Um who's Rei and Ritsu?

**Nagi:** Sakuma Ritsu and Rei are the siblings of darkness Rei-shi was supposed to be my classmate but he was retained in a year same as same as Ritsu he was supposed a 1st year collage but he slackoff..

**Momo:** I see..

**Gaku:** Never would be thought you almost murder your member

**Nagi:** Then i'll tell you this..in Eve and Knights..one of us will dissapear due to regret..

**Tenn:** What!

**Iori:** Rokuya-san what are you talking about?

**Nagi:** Then..i should say goodbye..

**Nagi left the chat.**


	10. Unloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone died because of nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls..don't hate me..i'll return them back

**Eve & ???**

  
**???:** Why do you want to do this..Jun & Riku?

 **Riku:** I can't take it anymore..he hates me when ever i see him it hurts, it hurts to be betrayed by my own brother..

 **Jun:** I can't even stand it..whenever i think of that man who tortured me..that Taka-oji..

 **???:** Fake your deaths and..move to the states i'll inform Ryuusei..

 **Riku:** Ok..tell Idolish7 im sorry..that i didn't come home..tell Tenn-nii..i hope you are happy now that im gone..since you hated me..

 **Jun:** Tell Taka-Oji..that be happy for replacing me..with your favoraite childrem..

 **???:** Ok..

**5 days later**

**ReIdolishTRG**

**Momo sent a video.**

**News:Nanase Riku found dead at his house and Sazanami Jun was** **also found dead poss** **ible death was suicide, knife found on Riku's heart** **and Sazanami Jun hang himself in his bedroom, Tomoe Hiyori dissapeared and not seen at this rate.**

**Momo:** Tell me this isn't true right? Riku would never do this right?

**Mitsuki:** NO I REFUSED TO BELIEVE THIS RIKU..riku..

**Tamaki:** Rikkun..

**Gaku:** GODDAMN WHY DOES HE HAVE TO DO THAT!..nanase..why...

**Sogo:** First..Nagi-kun dissapered and..Eve..is destroyed..what the hell is happening..

**Yamato:** Are we falling apart? Idolsih7 has become 5..

  
**Yuki:** This is the worst..Tamaki-kun did that Emperor say something?

 **Tamaki:** He is pissed so pissed that he beat me up like a punching bag.

**Momo:** Wha-what!

**Tamaki sents a video**

**-THE HELL WHAT THE HELL *punches Tamaki 5x***

**-Gaah...Emperor..Ryuusei..ahh pls..i beg you..it hurts..*cries***

**-TAMAKI-KUN COME HERE!**

**-No..pls let me go...i begged you..**

**-'Father what are you doing**

**-Nagisa..**

**-Are you ok Tamaki-kun..*helps Tamaki***

**-Yeah..*coughs***

**End of Video.**

**Sogo:** Tamaki-kun where are you will pick you up.

**Tamaki:** At Nagi-sen's house resting with Isumin..

**Momo:** What happen to ŹOOĻ's center?

**Tamaki:** Beat up too..Isumin had a major beat down..

**Yuki:** Tamaki-kun..get out of there..he'll hurt you again..

**Tamaki:** I don't want to..

**Mitsuki sent an audio**

**-Are you out of you mind Tamaki we are dealing a Tsukumo!**

**End of audio**

**Tamaki sents an audio**

**-He's suffering because he lost something he had in the first place or should i say he died..that idol.**

**End of Audio**

**Gaku:** Yotsuba who are you talking about that **idol?**

**Warning some spoilers to fallen dream (This is not related to the story)**

**Tamaki:** Ayanokoji Ruki the first idol of Japanese Industry or Emperor would called him.

**Momo:** I'll search it..

**Yuki:** Did you find anything?

**Momo:** Btw..where's Tenn

  
**Ryuu:** Work...wait..he dosen't know about this!

 **Gaku:** No..he shouldn't..know this and Kujou-san will not know this that he's nephew died.

 **Ryuu:** Gaku!

 **Gaku:** There professionals right so why do they need to care if they have us instead and..i think the main reason why Nanase killed himself because of that brat that he told him he hates him..probabaly Nanase couldn't take the suffering anymore.

 **Iori** :I agree with Yaotome-san that's why Eve was destroyed..the leader and the centre suicide while the member dissapered because he is alone now.

 **Mitsuki:** Since when did you two became a Kujou Hater?

 **Gaku:** No we are not Izumi-ani

 **Sogo:** But what about Nagi-kun shouldn't we finding him?

 **Gaku:** Yeah but we don't know where he went?

 **Tamaki:** Northmare.

 **Gaku:** Your still active?

 **Tamaki:** Yeah because Nagi-sen is still crying in his room.

 **Mitsuki:** It must be hard for him that Riku died..

 **Tenn:** Hey.

**Iori deletes the conversation**

**Tenn:** The hell why did you delete it? I was gonna back read.

**Iori:** My hands just slip.

**Tenn:** Btw..i didn't see Riku active..and didn't show up in his job..did something happened?

**Gaku:** He's tired mabye so..he need some rest.

**Momo:** Ok~ i found Ayanokoji Ruki's profile.

**Tenn:** Who's that?

**Momo:** Tenn..um..ah its the first idol Tamaki told us about it.

**Tenn:** Ok?

**Momo:** Alright i'll tell you now, Ayanokoji Ruki is the first idol that emerge suddenly but his skills are godlike all fans love him in his pure love and friendship he is the 1st Emperor of the Japanese idol industry his manager is..a Kujou?

**Tenn:** A Kujou?

**Gaku:** So his manager is a Kujou?

**Momo:** The name is Kujou Takumi...eh..Kujou-san's father?

**Gaku:** That's..real?

**Momo:** He is in 10 years running and..he won 10 BoW and MOP and had 6 world tour concerts.

**Mitsuki:** Wow..that's good

**Ryuu:** How did he died though?

**Momo:** He was killed offstage..after concert.

**Gaku:** That..so cruel..they killed him offstage?

**Momo:** Yeah..by a snipershot..

**Momo:** He also..holds 20 concepts that he perform.

**Tenn:** That's..intresting.

**Gaku:** Tenn don't you dare try to surpass this man.

**Tenn:** I will not besides its hard to surpass him.

**Momo:** All of his songs are myths and fun and more.

**Yuki:** He seems to be the creator right?

**Momo:** He created MOP,BoW,Musfes and more. His emperorship is democracy he listen to his fans words.

**Tenn:** I see so he is a professional..

**Gaku:** If he is alive i hope he will not slap you if he knows you are lying about your true self Mr.Perfect.

**Ryuu:** Stop this now.

**Momo sents a video (Same as the above)**

**Momo:** Ah shit i'll-

**Tenn:** Riku..is dead..?

***Thunderstrike***


	11. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chap for today

**ReIdolishTRG**

**Tenn:** What the hell is this?

**Momo removes the video**

**Momo:** That was nothing Tenn

**Yuki:** That was a fake news Tenn-kun

**Tenn:** No..its not fake and i saw Riku's name there..tell me are you hiding something from me?

**Nagi has joined the chat**

**Nagi:** Hi..

**Momo:** Nagi! we were worried that you dissapered in a few days.

**Nagi:** _Sorry_ i just wanted to escape the past that i did..to Izumi..my chess piece.

**Momo:** Chess piece?

**Nagi:** The main reason why Knights is we were...no..im **his** right hand man

**Tenn:** So you were a right hand man with someone?

**Nagi:** I am because i helped him became the President of the student council but latter i betrayed him because he used me.

**Mitsuki:** That's cruel..

**Nagi:** Meet me at Zero arena..

oOo

Everyone goes to the Zero arena as Nagi wants too but Tenn..is worried if Riku..is alive and Takamasa's nephew so they texted Nagi again.

**ReidolishTRG**

**Mitsuki:** Nagi where are you?

**Nagi:** Do you see a boy with orange hair witg ponytail?

**Momo:** Yeah.

**Nagi:** He said he wants to talk to you but he forbids me for now because im in Northmare..sorry..

**Mitsuki:** Fine but who is that boy?

**Nagi:** My Queen chess piece Tsukinaga Leo the songwritter of my unit also Haruki's nephew 

**Tenn:** So Sakura Haruki has a nephew.

**Nagi:** Don't you dare tell to Mr.Kujou that Haruki had a nephew because if you tell he will use him because he has Haruki's technique..

**Gaku:** I think your being possesive Rokuya.

**Nagi:** _Im Not_

**Momo:** We'll be offline now..bye take care.

**Nagi:** Ok.

oOo

They latter turn off the phone and face the boy who has orange hair with a little ponytail and singing something.

  
**Toki wa nagareru**   
**Kyou ga owatteiku**   
**Itsunomanika kokoro ga**   
**Oite ikaresou**   
**Cloudy Day**

**Akirameteita**   
**Tsumuida kotoba mo**   
**Sora ni kieteiku nda**   
**Dou sureba ii no**

**Boku no koe wo uta ni nosetai nda**   
**Itsuka kitto kanau hazu darou**

**Shining through the clouds**   
**Dokomademo tsuzuiteiku**   
**Yume no kakera hiroiatsumeteiku**   
**Kodoku sae mo kibou ni kaete ii nda**   
**Sasayaku koe ga boku wo michibiita kara**   
**Tsugi e no ippo wo tsuyoku fumidashiteiku**   
**Monogatari no hajimari**

Leo turns around and smiles at the three groups and begans to talk now.

"Idolish7,TRG and Re:vale..huh  
."

**Nagi-sama**

**Nagi:** So you've really arrive at the Zero arena..Leo

**Leo:** Well of course my king my leader i'll do everything for you my king.

**Nagi:** Please..don't flirt for now.

**Leo:** My king my love i'll flirt with my love you are my king.

**Nagi:** Ok..well goodnight for now Leo.

**Leo:** Goodnight my king.

Leo turned off his phone and faced the 3 groups in a smile.

"..Tsukinaga Leo is my name.."

"..So you are Sakura Haruki's nephew.."

Leo laughs in a kingly way and he frowed in a despairful look to the 3 groups.

"..Can you hand over Natsu shiyoze to me.." 

"...What the..hell are you talking about..Rokuya gave us the song.."

Leo pulls off a lightsaber and opens it

**ReIdolishTRG**

**Momo:** RUN!

**Nagi:** Uh what's just happened?

**Ryuu:** Nagi-kun Leo-kun just pulled out a laser sword and began to chased us.

**Nagi:** Oh that's lightsaber created by the 1st idol seceetly.

  
**Tenn:** Then what the hell he didn't release it in public?

 **Nagi:** Because he can sense it that someone will fall to the dark side.

 **Yuki:** How can you tell?

 **Nagi:** I have one a yellow one and Tamaki's blue. There's a meaning of some of the colors.

 **Ryuu:** Pls tell us

 **Nagi:** Blue is the padawan while green is knights purple and yellow are powerful, grey its balanced red is dark side..oh one more thing..he can use force pull push and choke as well as me..

 **Gaku:** The fuck?

 **Ryu:** Gaku! Language pls the readers.

 **Gaku:** What? They don't care even this is yaoi.

 **Ryuu:** What im going to do now...

 **Nagi:** Where are you now?

 **Iori:** The group split up lets take a pic if who is with.

 **Momo:** Kay.

**Everyone except Riku,Tamaki and Nagi sents a picture.**

**Iori:** Ok im with..Kujou-san ans Nii-san

**Gaku:** Im with Nikaido and Ryuu

**Momo:** Im with Yuki and Sogo.

**Nagi:** Oh a rareship.

**Gaku:** What!

**Hijacked by ???**

**???:** Your too obvious.

**Momo:** Who are you?

**???:** Ahaha its me Leo.

**Leo:** Where are you now don't hide from me ahahaha

**Nagi:** Leo pls no.

**Leo:** Ok oh btw are you happy Kujou Tenn?

**Tenn:** About what?

**Leo:** That Riku is dead and Eve is gone and Takamasa-san's nephew is gone 

**Tenn:** That's not true Riku is not dead!

**Leo:** Well its true Eve is dead they no longer exist forever and ever.

**Momo:** So its true..Riku..is gone..

**Leo:** Why are you sad Kujou Tenn you should be happy you don't have a trouble magnet brother since you hated him.

**Tenn:** NO i don't hate him.

**Leo:** Blah blah you hated him well you wanted him to quit from being an idol so you don't have a right.

**Leo:** You don't have a real parents anymore since the real ones are dead.

**Tenn:** Liar they are not dead, Riku said that he would never lie to me!

**Leo:** Such a brave idol but you know someone taught him to lie.

**Iori:** Who?

**Leo:** Find out yourselves bye.. lost anyway but its the truth the Nanase are gone if you want truth go to cementery to find out.

**Leo has left the chat**

**Tenn:** Riku would never lie to me right?..

**Eve**

**Riku:** Jun where are you Hiyori and i are worried..

**Hiyori:** Yes Jun-kun we are worried..

**Jun:** Ah sorry Ohi-san and Riku forgot to tell you im shopping for some groceries.

**Riku:** Nee..are we regretting that we faked our deaths?

**Jun:** I don't know...but do you want to see that guy who hates you?

**Riku:** No..but i feel guilty that i betrayed my friends..and i7..

**Hiyori:** Mabye we'll return...5 days ok..i'll tell **him** that we are returning...to Japan..

**Riku:** Tenn-nii..i will return...

**Jun:** Its rare to call him that Riku..

**Riku:** I'll ignore him..atleast..Jun...

**??? & ???**

**???:** Eve huh...returning..mabye i'll return too as an idol..with Eve..im worried about those three..

**???:** Since when..nah im joking..well Eve is our favoraite... right..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Zero.**   
  
  
  
  


**And Seiya**


	12. Extra 1

The Kujous have the information where the cementery is and where the Eve is buried and the Nanase  
So Takamasa still couldn't believe that his nephew is dead and Tenn's twin Riku and his parents so Aya conforted them.

They go to the car to go the cementery. I7 already go a few days ago and TRIGGER except Tenn and Re:vale and Zool to go with there condelence of course Iori cried that he failed to keep Riku to be a superstar, Touma who became friends with him and Haruka is the same with Touma.

They reached the first gravestone which its from Jun and Takamasa kneels and caresses the grave stone and murterring a word.

"..Im sorry..im so sorry Jun..that i abused you and didn't helped you..and your father.." he cried in tears.

Tenn and Aya were in shocked of course the reason why Jun hated Takamasa because he abused him and Takamasa hugs the two and he said that he wouldn't abuse them because they feel Takamasa's suffering...

"Go..to..Nanase Riku-kun's grave..Aya accompany Tenn.."

They nodded and went to the grave...and saw the name..

Little did they know..Ryuusei was watching...afar..

**Extra 1 End**


	13. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori makes a deal.
> 
> Momo adds ZOOL

**ReIdolishTRG**

**Momo adds ŹOOĻ**

**Yuki:** Momo...are you..SERIOUS ABOUT THIS

**Gaku:** Do you know what those 4 did to us specially TSUKUMO RYO!

**Iori:** Kidnpped you.

**Gaku:** That's right!

**Momo:** Just out of ideas who im gonna add..besides...i..was...gonna add Eve..

**Yuki: ".."**

**Tenn:".."**

**Gaku:".."**

**Ryuu:".."**

**Iori:".."**

**Mitsuki:".."**

**Nagi:".."**

**Tamaki:".."**

**Yamato: ".."**

**Momo:** I miss Riku..

**Gaku:** Yeah..me too he is i7's centre after all..

**Iori:** Yaotome-san..

**Tenn:** I killed Riku..by anger..i killed him..kaa-san and tou-san are gone too..

**Iori:** Why are you feeling guilty Kujou-san he's not your family right?

**Tenn:** Shut up Izumi Iori you don't know what i feel.

**Iori:** HOW COME I CAN SHUT UP YOU KILLED NANASE-SAN OUT OF HATRED AND NOW YOU ARE FEELING HIM!

**Mitsuki:** Iori calm down ok.

**Iori:** I failed..Nanase-san to make him a superstar...i failedl

**Iori:** You won Kujou-san..you want Nanase-san quit this industry well there it is HE'S GONE FOREVER

**Tenn:** i said..shut up Izumi Iori.

**Hijacked by Tsukumo Ryuusei and blocks everyone except Izumi Iori**

**Ryuusei:** Izumi Iori you are right he wants Riku-kun to be gone.

**Ryuusei:** I understand you my boy you want to make Riku-kun a super star.

**Iori:** Tsukumo-san...

**Ryuusei:** You want to defeat Takamasa right and raise i7 to surpass Zero but you know i'll tell you this..Eve is alive.

**Iori:** What..

**Ryuusei sends a audio clip**

**-Riku where are you we are having dinner now.**

**-Im here at my room kay i'll eat**

**-Ohi-san we'll eat later im exercissing.**

**End of Audio**

**Iori:** That's...Nanase-san..and Eve..and they are alive..

**Ryuusei:** Yes my boy they are alive in fact dearly alive..so do you want to see Eve..

**Iori:** Yes pls..let i7 see them.

**Ryuusei:** Only you for now because it will ruin the suprised for returning..

Iori:Fine...then exchange for it..tell me where is Zero.

Ryuusei:Very bold move my boy ok i'll tell he is in the U.S with Riku-kun.

Iori:I see..can i ask you something..

Ryuusei:Very well ask anything you like 

Iori:1st what's your main goal 2nd why did you hide Zero 3rd who is Ruki Ayanokoji last..did you ever love Ran Nagisa and Nanase-san.

**Ryuusei sends a audio clip**

**-1st to make them surpass my former student Ruki**

**-2nd i hide him because he told me so.**

**-3rd He is the 1st idol of Japan as well my student he is managed by my old friend Takumi Takamasa's father he is the creator of idols and the force..magic of light and darkness.**

**-Last..yes i loved them..because i felt my student inside them and i felt like a real father.**

**-I'll tell you this even they already know this my time is already up and i can't live any longer now..eventually..Nagisa-kun and Riku-kun will have this industry..so i'll asked you a favor...Become a Idol Senate to help Riku-kun and Nagisa-kun take Riku-kun's side control your superstar make your promise shine Izumi Iori-kun..i begged you..**

**End of clip**

**Iori:** I see..very well then i accept your offer Tsukumo-san i'll become a Idol senate..and make my promise to him shine..

**Ryuusei:** Arigatou.

**Iori:** You know..you are not bad after all..

**Ryuusei:** Hahaha yeah..im not.. just because he died..i became like this..

**Ryuusei:** I'll tell you about the first idol..he is a genius,childish and selfless person he likes helping idols and he smiles are like a perfectionist would do..but once you make him angry..you'll eventually beg him for fogiveness..but he is not cruel a little bit though..he can be easily depressed though..but if you wished yiu met him he is like Nagisa and Riku..but he likes to hide secrets to protect his love ones all time..he is not a liar and he shows his trueself even cold persona which that's true but that's when he likes to do that for the fans..the reason why cold because he is like that but not his friends or family..its when someone betrayed him.

**Iori:** I see..tell me..why do you trust me?

**Ryuusei;** Its because i see you in him..like that student..mabye you are capable of surpassing a god like him..

**Iori:** Eh?..really?

**Ryuusei:** To tell you this Izumi Iori-kun..Ruki has student..and its Takamasa..and i can feel him that he felt betrayed..

**Ryuusei:** I am gonna ask you this..if Ruki is alive and he offered you to teach you to be a manager and an idol what will you do?

**Iori:** I'll prove to that Kujou he is a defect student of Ayanokoji Ruki and he will realise the flaw he is.

**Ryuusei:** I see..well then meet me tomorrow at a usamimi cafe huhu i'll pick you up because we'll go to the states tomorrow evening with Tamaki-kun,Nagi-kun Adam and you is that clear?

**Iori:** Yes..

**Ryuusei** :Well then goodbye..

**Ryuusei leaves the chat and deletes the conversatiom..**   
**********************

**Eve & ???**

**???:** Well are you ready to have a reunion to your friends well half only.

**Riku:** Yeah..even they don't forgive me..that i did this..im happy to see them again..

**Jun:** Im ready to face my traitor uncle of mine

**Hiyori:** No matter happens i'll protect my lovers..

**???:** Uh..should i leave you be..it seems your having a momment Eve..

**Jun;** Sensei no we don't..

**Riku:** Well..then lets wait them...Iori i'll be waiting for you...


	14. Extra 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Related to A Deal

Tsumugi and Anesagi were walking to the hallways and they accidently bumped to a 68 yrs old man and he fell to the ground.

"Ah"

Tsumugi reaches her hand and the old man reaches it and stands up.

"Sorry for bumping you sir"

The old man smiles and chuckles and shooks his head that he is ok that they bumped at him so he talks now.

"Its ok besides im just an old man..now..waiting for to die"

This latter the two managers widen there eyes why would he say that a old man wanted to die.

"You know..my dream..will not be completed...after all..since he is gone..my former son of mine..i have only Nagisa left..

This latter they were confused son? and Nagisa? the old man waves at them and left and said..something..

"Takanashi..Tsumugi..thank you for taking care of him.. but as for Yaotome Prod..you are doom to me.."

The man dissapear to a farther distanced and the two managers gulped at the incomming threat but..Tsumugi was confused what does he mean he is thanking her for taking care of his former son..it remains unknown reason.

**RTIZ**

**Momo changed the group name**

**Momo:** There..new name..and better..

**Iori:** That's new.

**Mitsuki:** Iori! Are you ok did that man say something to you?

**Iori:** Uh no..he just said hi to me..

**Gaku:** Hey where here together ok don't hide some problems.

**Iori:** Ok.

**Momo added Takanashi Tsumugi and Anesagi Kaoru**

**Momo:** Can't find Okarin's Rabitbook..

**Kaoru:** Oh a GC great now me and Takanashi-san are going to tell something..

**Gaku** :Talk now..

**Kaoru:A** old man withen his 60's and it seems his talking about someone..like Nagisa and his dead former son..

**Nagi:** Where are you and Tsumugi now?

**Tsumugi:** At..CosPro because we have an appointment to the president regarding some problems after Eve's death..

**Nagi:** Get out of there now..

**Gaku:** No..we go to that prod 

**Tenn:** I want to know that man's true goal..

**Tsumugi:** He said..bring Kujou Takamasa and Aya-san..

**Tenn:** Fine then all of us will face the Emperor..

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

So they head to the CosProd with the Kujous and ZOOL and Aya was worried that she learned..that his brother was beaten up to pulped so she ran to the entrance and saw Tamaki with a bandage in his head..

"Oni-chan!"

She hugged him as she cried much with feelings but little did she unknown a bad omen has strucked..

"Um..who are you..little girl..?"

Aya was pale she looks at him with blank eyes and.. when they heard that Sogo immedietly shaken him.. if he is making joke about having a amnesia of course he can be childish but this is not a joke so Yamato stopped him..but Tamaki suddenly called Sogo.

"Sou-chan?"

Sogo shakes Tamaki even more and Aya calls him Oni-chan again and some flashbacks were starting to comeback and Tamaki hugs Aya again and someone had to interupt..

"Senate Idol Yotsuba Tamaki pls refrain for hugging for now.." 

Tamaki dosen't take the order and looks at a purple hair boy with glasses and he suddenly pinched the boy's ear as a result he pinched too and Tamaki does let go of the hugged..

"Please stop fighting you two..but its kinda cute though.."

They look at the grey haired man with long hair and red eyes and he smiles at them.

"Nagisa"

They look all widened and they finally met Adam which they are frightenend off at Nagisa.

"Ibara, Tamaki-kun stop fighting now alright"

The two of them stopped fighting and latter Tamakl let's go of the hug and Nagi,Tamaki amd Ibara bowed respecfully which everyone is confused.

'Tamaki-kun can you escort them in the office i'll give you 40 king puddings if you accept my order.."

Tamaki bowed and said yes and this makes Aya scared because his older brother was being controlled by Ran Nagisa and latter they follow Tamaki..

Tamaki opens his phone and chats with Riku.

**Rik** **kun**

**Tamaki:** Rikkun when will you return here with Junjun and Hiyorin?

**Riku:** Give me 2 more days ok Tamaki..forgive me if i left without a word...

**Tamaki:** Why did you take sensei's advice to do that?

**Riku:** Uh..out of ideas to escape Tenn-nii?

**Tamaki:** Oh..well there in here in Cospro..

**Riku:** Eh?....EHHHHHHHH

**Tamaki:** Sorry..Rikkun

**Riku:** Ah no its ok..just..protect them and your sister ok..wait for me..Tamaki i'll return..to this industry..with **him.**

**Tamaki:** Ok..well then bye..Rikkun be safe..

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

They latter arrive at the door of the Emperor which they gulped at it which is large than they thought so.

"Its been awhile that i arrive here at this door"

"You know this Kujou-san?"

"My father was a friend of that man which he worked here as Ruki-san's manager and he is well much smarter than me.."

They were latter shocked at the conclusion that Takamasa know this man and Tenn asked him who is Kujou Takumi then at his life.

"Kujou-san can i ask you what was Kujou Takumi's management to the first idol"

"He..is great at staging Black and White lights his managements are surperb he manage..3 idols actually..and that was Akehoshi Shintaro and Hidaka Seiya..Zero's childhoodfriends"

"Wow..never expected to say that secret Taka-idiot"

Takamasa flinched and everyone look at there backs and they saw the living legend of idols close to Zero none other than 

"Its me Taka-idiot Hidaka Seiya Zero's childhoodfriend as well as Eve's 4th member"

This latter everyone shocked at the man who is closed to Zero is the 4th member of Riku's unit Eve and this latter Tenn was pale that Riku has Hidaka Seiya on his side.

"Well aren't you happy to see me Taka-Idiot?" 

"No i don't Seiya"

"How dissapointing...well its not my fault though..my favoraite unit is dead..Jun-kun,Riku-kun are dead, Hiyori-kun is dissapeared like Zero"

Takamasa tried to punch Seiya but he used his force push and he makes Takamasa injured his back, and Tenn and Aya helped Takamasa to stand up.

"Ahh its your fault anyway well i hate to say this but i won't collab with Trigger anyway..why? Because im busy and that Yaotome keeps bugging me to collab like Hidaka-san pls collab with TRG i know we have our differents but pls your a proffesional..How embarrassing..TRG that your president kept bugging me and he even knows im busy..

This latter Gaku to appologized to Seiya in seiza and TRG bowed to Seiya for the forgiveness.

"Well i can't blame you though..well i lost my favoraite unit because a center has hated my student..and for that..i officially banning TRG for collabing me permantly"

Tenn clenched his fist and glares at Seiya with death stare and Gaku tried to stop him but Tenn kept doing that..

"Its your fault i lost Eve..and you are a pro right? Accept it the death of Eve easily"

Tenn kept his composure and tried not to surpass his anger at the man but latter the door was opened and Ryuusei was seating on his desk witj a picture of Riku and Nagisa on his side and they entered the room and the door closed, latter Ryuusei was smiling at them and it creeps them..apart.

"Long time no see Ryuusei its been awhile although i wished you were dead.."

"Aww that's flaterring but who would take the throne? You Hahahaha well i guess no because you betrayed Ruki and your father though Takamasa but i doubt..you know why i inherit this instead of you..because if you inherit this..Yotsuba Aya and Nanase Tenn will rule this? And you would use the money to what? Create another Zero?"

This makes Takamasa pissed because he was provoked by the emperor and Ryuusei pulls out a gun and points it to Tamaki and Aya and everyone was horrified that Tamaki's life is in fact danger, Ryuusei puts a one bullet on the revolver and he smiles and spins the revolver.

"Lets play baseball three strikes right so that means you have three lives but before that...Tamaki-kun..say your last words to Aya only.."

Tamaki felt a tear on his eyes and he said his last words to Aya..

"Take care..Aya"

Ryuusei clicks the TRG(No pun intended) and..

**Bang Bang Bang (Seriously no pun intended)**

No bullet has come and Tamaki has spared and he kneels apart that he was saved but..when a door opened, Haruka entered the door and suddenly..

**Bang**

Haruka looks at his left arm and he looks at the blood and he kneels and ZOOL runs to him and Aya too and Ryuusei smiles at the poor Haruka

**"** Whoops my hands just slip then"

"You bastard"

Touma's anger rose to the top as he lunges at the Emperor but the emperor hids a smirk end Touma can't breathe for a damn second and unknowgily Touma was forced choked 

"Gah ahh * **coughs*"**

Raised his hand Touma flew at the office as the emperor forced flew him as he raised his hands at Touma and everyone was at blanked and shocked and scared of what they are seeing suddenly Seiya used his lightsaber composed of long green with two mini light on the side.

"Seiya would you pls turn off your lightsaber or you will faced consequences:

Seiya smiles and dashed towards to Ryuusei and Ryuusei drops Touma and Seiya was gonna sliced Ryuusei but he was forced choked.

"Ryuusei ah..gahh..* **wheeze*** ahh.."

"Stop it right now Emperor"

The voice of a 18 years old boy was Akehoshi Subaru and they were dumbfound that it looks alike of Akehoshi Shintaro the 3rd living legendary idol and Ryuusei stops choking Seiya and Subaru runs to Seiya and helps him stand up and Ryuusei leaves the room in death glare but pats the shoulder of Iori.

"Hokke Papa are you ok?"

"Yeah..Subaru-kun.."

After all your Shintaro Akehoshi's son..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chap for today


	15. Secretly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a Secret

**RITZ**

**Momo:** I never thought..Hidaka Seiya was the one who convice Riku and Eve to kill themselves..why the hell did he do that to his members..

**Sogo:** But why..he said he loves them and he cherished his unit more.

**Tenn:** Love then why did he make Riku kill himself he should be in prison for killing him and Kujou-san's nephew.

**Haruka:** You know you can't make him go to prison why? because Nanase had to make sure before his death he would protect him and his family.

**Tenn:** He has a family?

**Haruka:** Of course he had a wife and a son.

**Momo:** Hidaka Seiya has a son?

**Minami:** Of course he has he is Hidaka Hokuto 17 years old 3rd year at Yumenosaki Academy..btw Isumi-san how's your injury?

**Haruka:** Bad as hell and that Emperor really likes to do that..but i understand him though..well Eve is gone and Hidaka-san has a anger issue with Yaotome Prod which is a good thing.

**Gaku:** What the hell..Isumi do you still remember what your president did to us!?

**Haruka:** Yeah..but why would Nanase didn't use his connection to save you immedietly or Rokuya or Yotsuba? Its because we are being watched by Ryuusei-san.

**Tenn:** The hell wrong with him..he already killed our parents and he is still doing some illegal stuff.

**Minami:** Nah he wouldn't if he does he would killed us right now..or held us hostage...

**Yamato:** That's cruel..but how does Riku even lived with that man same as his former brother? Not you Kujou..

**Tenn:** I know.

**Nagi:** If i know..at the age of 15 Riku left the emperor's house and lived on the dorm on Reimei Academy leaving Nagisa..alone on the Emperor's home.

**Mitsuki:** Why would Riku left that boy in that bastards hands..

**Hiyori hijacked**

**Hiyori:** Hello..

**Iori:** Tomoe-san your alive!?

**Tenn:** Tomoe Hiyori where the hell are you hiding!?

**Hiyori:** Not gonna tell you of course.

**Yamato:** Tell us..why didn't you stop Sazanami and Riku killing themselves..

**Hiyori:** I let them..i watched them with my eyes.

**Gaku:** You what! Why didn't you stop them your there member.

**Hiyori:** Well how that's Kujou Tenn have you taste of Eve's whisper the death of Leader of Eve and center of Eve...its ashame you could not dare to say that you hate your own brother..and Jun-kun is suffering from your so called father.

**Tenn:** Its..your fault..YOU killed Riku and Kujou-san's nephew.

**Hiyori:** Excuse me Hidaka-sensei was the one gave us that opinion.

**Ryu:** Do you have a grudge on the Kujou's?

**Hiyori:** Nope..but i felt Riku's and Jun-kun's suffering from the Kujou..that's why..i let them die and i escaped with Riku's dearest written song..

**Tenn:** Riku wrote a song?

**Hiyori:** Well of course..but im not giving you his songs..

**Tenn:** Give it to me..i want to sing it...Riku's feelings..

**Hiyori:** Actually..there's a will that was written before he died then i'll read it and if anyone was written on his will be happy

**Hiyori started a voice call**

**Hiyori:I give my songs to i7 MR.Affection to be sang** **by my friends..**

**Iori:Nanase-san..*sniff* he left a song for us..**

**Mitsuki:I want..to sing this..Riku's feelings..**

**Hiyori:There's more..Izumi Iori i give and bequathe your solo song** **titled One Dream.**

**Iori:Nanase-san did?**

**Hiyori:Yes..because you are his friend and a unit partner.**

**Iori:I see..**

**Hiyori:Well why did he wrote for TRG too..Damn..**

Gaku:Don't **you dare defy Nanase's will.**

**Hiyori:Fine..i give and bequthe a song titled Crescent Rise to TRG.**

**Tenn:That's all..?**

**Hiyori:What do you expect a solo song from Riku no he ripped your solo song apart titled U complete me and Up to nines.**

**Gaku:Let me guess..out of anger..**

**Hiyori:Correct..he ripped it apart and he burned it.**

**Tenn:No..why..that's his hard work..and he wasted..it..**

**Hiyori:What do you expect give you the song while his angry? Well atleast i hid his solo songs for now..for that emperor's plan..but i'll not tell you.. well there is Re:vale getting it and ZOOL.**

**Yuki:So Riku-kun wrote..a song..that's sweet of him.**

**Hiyori:Well i give and bequthe to Re:vale a song name Re:raise and for ZOOL BANG BANG BANG.**

**End of call**

**Hiyori:** Your gonna ask where his money are well its in the bank.

**Gaku:** Can i ask you? How much does Nanase has?

**Hiyori:** 500 billion yen.

**Tenn:** What the..that many!? And he dosen't share to us?

**Hiyori:** Then i'll ask you all what will you do to Riku's money if you have that amount?

**Iori:** Me mabye help someone in need.

**Tenn:I'll**..give it to Kujou-san so he can use it..to...help someone.

**Hiyori:** See..your gonna waste his money to Kujou Takamasa!

**Tenn:** No..i..

**Hiyori:** Hmm..mabye i'll ask you this..is Riku and Jun-kun dating someone?

**Tenn:** What..do you...mean..Riku and Sazanami is dating you know they are idols..

**Hiyori:** But the fans already know why because of this.

**Hiyori sents a photo containing Riku and Jun kissed Hiyori on the cheeks**

**Tenn:** What the hell did you teach Riku and Sazanami Jun!?

**Mitsuki:** Never thought someone tainted Riku..

**Yuki:** Well someone can be taintful..to a national treasure.

**Hiyori:** Well someone tried..to ruin those two's innocent..

**Iori:** Who?

**Hiyori:** Hidaka-sensei..

**Tenn:** What the..hell! 

**Hiyori:** He loves to try he tried to make us do a BLCD..

**Tenn:** What the...

**Hiyori:** But again he said i'll not ruin it since he so cute.

**Minami:** You know he can exceed to more ruining it..

**Haruka** :Well..he tried to me too..but he said..not gonna do it...

**Tenn:** Why does Hidaka-san dosen't want to collab with us?

**Haruka:** Because he can sense a liar to a family by in eyes.

**Tenn:** He is a professional why would he not collab with us for the fans.

**Hiyori:** Because when he saw your performance he can sense a liar..and he hates it..because lying is his bad taste or you can his sudden lies to him...by..faking a death..

**Minami:** Isumi-san!

**Tenn:** What..do you..mean..faking death..did..Riku..fake his death..?

**Hijacked by Hidaka Seiya**

**Seiya:** Congratulations Kujou Tenn you found your answer.

**Tenn:** Then..where is he..

**Seiya:** Here in Japan.

**Tenn:** Im going to get him..

**Seiya:** Pfft Hahahaha can't believe you actually a lie

**Iori:** Hidaka-san..may i ask why did you join Eve's unit?

**Seiya:** Because they are intresting unit Eve represents a aura that traps you in a whisper while for Adam they invade and dominate there fans to a supressive reign..

**Mitsuki:** Adam is much scarier..

**Seiya:** Yes they are in fact lets just say Riku-kun is a shadow of Ran Nagisa more like a twins of fate.

**Momo:** What do you mean?

**Seiya:** Ran Nagisa is..the same as Riku.

**Tenn:** What..

**Seiya:** Like Takamasa said Riku is a monster but Nagisa is a monster too..why he has a called Lovability or a desire..

**Yuki:** I see..but why did that Producer Kujou said Riku is a monster.

**Seiya:** Think..of something if Riku gets happy a fan gets happy..but..Takamasa was wrong halfly.

**Tenn:** What do you mean?

**Seiya:** Oh just look at the time i am late well goodbye ahaha

**Tenn:** Wait what about Riku!?

**Seiya left the chat**

**Momo:** Riku..is alive...?

**Spins the wheel of angsty and drama**


	16. Where are you?

**RTIZ**

**Momo:** I see Riku is active..

**Iori:** Nanase-san we know you are alive.

**Sogo:** If something happened we'll help you pls just talk to us.

**Riku:** "..."

**Tenn:** Riku!

**Riku:** How..did you know..im alive..he promised that he wouldn't tell for now..

**Gaku:** Where are you Nanase?

**Riku:** Sorry i won't tell.

**Mitsuki:** What why?

**Riku** :I want to escape..

**Tenn:** So your escaping..just like Zero..

**Riku:** No..I..

**Tenn:** Riku you are not Zero..stop playing around.

**Gaku:** Oi Tenn stop it.

**Riku:** Then im sorry to say...this..but..you have no rights to have my songs..your songs that i wrote.

**Tenn:** Wait..i didn't mean it..

**Riku:** You can't have it...probbably gonna gave it to Iori.

**Tenn:** Riku pls..give it to me.

**Riku:** Sorry not giving to someone else that who betrayed me.

**Iori:** Nanase-san..

**Riku:** Tsukumo-san taught me..something..when a person betrayed you they will never return.

**Tenn:** And your gonna believe to that man..he's just using you to surpass the God of Idols.

**Riku:** Then were the same page here your gonna surpass Zero while im surpassing Ayanokoji Ruki..

**Tenn:** Riku..why..did you sell yourself to that man?

**Riku:** I saw him..Nagisa..alone..no friends..no loving friend when he met me..he was fascinated the outside world..as much i do..

**Iori:** But at the same time he's suffering because of Ayanokoji-san's death..

**Mitsuki:** Iori..

**Riku:** When did you became so intrest at the first idol? Iori.

**Iori:** Eh?

**Riku:** Tsukumo-san really likes you or trust you.

**Iori:** "..."

**Mitsuki:** Iori what did that man said to you?

**Iori:** I...

**Riku:** He told him that i was alive..and where i was..but im back in Japan.

**Hijacked by Jun & Hiyori**

**Jun:** _Goddamn_ what the hell Riku you've accidently chat.

**Huyori:** Just accept it Jun-kun.

**Jun:** Fine Ohi-san & Riku.

**Tenn:** So your alive too Sazanami Jun...Kujou-san..was crying that he lost you.

**Hiyori:** Oh that's good that man is suffering after what he did to Jun-kun.

**Momo:** Tell us did Kujou-san abused you Jun?

**Hiyori sents a picture that contains a scar-backed at Jun's body a large slant one.**

**Jun** :There's your proof..that he abused me..he whips me like a pig that i was THROWN OUT!

**Momo** That's..cruel..

**Yuki:** He's definently too cruel..

**Jun:** That's why..he didn't help me nor Kaa-san and Tou-san..he let them die..too..my parents..that i love...my father Sazanami Haru super idol the 1st one after fallen..

**Gaku:** See Tenn he will abused you too..so leave that man with Aya.

**Tenn:** He will not abused us..we understand him..

**Riku:** I heard enough..well then..you actually..betrayed me.

**Tenn:** No Riku i didn't i did go to Kujou-san to pay our debts and i need to surpass Zero to make him proud.

**Riku:** Ok i won't hinder you both and Aya..but then again..don't try to stop me and Nagisa..but were confused at the same time..

**Tenn:** What do you mean Riku?

**Riku:** He asked us if we can take the throne instead..of surpassing him..

**Tenn:** If you became Emperor..what's your objective ?

**Jun:** Why the hell do you want to know?

**Riku:** I want to revoloution this industry..give everyone a chance..but if i became an emperor of this industry..im sure..Kujou-san will want to adopt me...because..i remiscnece the first idol

**Riku sents a picture of the first idol.**

**Momo:** He looks like you Riku but black hair with white hair on left and right and red eye on the left while white on the right.

**Tenn:** No..this can't be..Riku..

**Riku:** Tsukumo-san said that..im his reincarnation..thus..its scaring me too.

**Momo:** What do you mean its scaring you?

**Riku:** He...appeared to my dreams..saying...release me..Riku..i want to see you.

**Tenn:** What was he doing to you.

**Riku:** He often telling me stories of his experience of being an idol and..suddenly met Kujou-san's father..Kujou Takumi..in my dreams..

**Tenn:** WHAT!?

**Iori:** Lately i've been dreaming the first idol too ever since i talked to Tsukumo-san saying..do you want to become my student.

**Mitsuki:** Eh really?

**Iori:** When i saw him..he is exactly like Nanase-san...and he suddenly cried..

**Yuki:** Why?

**Iori:** He cried because..Kujou-san..betrayed his teachings.

**Sogo:** Can't believe Kujou-san's father was the first idol's student.

**Riku:**...Do you want to see me? Tomorrow..? Tenn-nii? Alone?

**Tenn:** Pls..i want to see you..Riku..

**Riku:** Meet me..at my house. Jun and Hiyori won't be home for 4 days because they will prepare our comeback..

**Tenn:** Thank you..

**Riku:** If you want forgiveness i'll give you another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me:I don't want too..
> 
> Riku:Dunno about you..
> 
> Tenn:Make some lemon scnces with Riku and me..
> 
> Riku:Lemon..like some fruits?
> 
> Tenn:You'll see~
> 
> After many chaps
> 
> Tenn:Ah~ Riku more..suck me off
> 
> Riku:But we had 10 rounds..i've been bottom
> 
> Ok that's it no..some future extras will be post Hehe


	17. Extra 3

Tenn gulped as Eve minus Riku is confronting him with stare at him

"So what are you doing here and how did you find this house"

"He told me the location"

Jun & Hiyori sighs both of them worrying what would happen to Riku if they leave them alone for 4 days straight.

"If you do something worse you know what would happen right that man who raise Riku and groom him to be the god of idols because he is the reincarnation after all"

Tenn click his tongue in annoyance what was Riku thinking that he is the reicanrnation of the first idol and..suddenly..Jun saw Takamasa and Aya and Takamasa's eyes widened that he runs to his nephew and hugs him.

"Jun..your alive..im so glad.."

Jun gritted his teeth and he is disgusted at the hugged that Takamasa gave him he pushed Takamasa roughly making him fall to the ground

Tenn and Aya helped him carry up Takamasa to the ground.

"Disgusting..so disgusting..never thought this man will hug me after 6 years ago.. it teriffies me Ohi-san.."

"Want to cancel our meeting with Tsukumo-san?"

Jun nodded at Hiyori's talk and they proceeded to enter the house which is big

**(Note:The house from fallen dream which is in chap 11)**

  
They were stunned at the design at the mansion..Tenn can't say if he is proud or not because he thinks Riku is abusing his money.

"Jun,Hiyori i thought your gonna-"

Riku's eyes widen he saw Takamass and Aya well its ok for Aya..but for Takamasa not but he wanted to but as for Jun he deeply not..as Tenn walks and hugs Riku..

"Im glad..your alive..Riku..why..why did you do that?.."

"We'll explain..let seat on the couch.."

The 6 of them seated at the couch and face each other and unknowngily..someome was listining..

"Tell us..why did you..fake your deaths.."

Tenn was the one to spoke and none of the two flinched what they heard so they sigh and answered it.

"We..want to escape..from both of you except Aya.. me and Riku..of course..but we couldn't what to do so..we asked Hidaka-sensei..what idea so you won't find us.."

The two of them looks at Eve with worried eyes that why did they accpet that idea..to that man.

"Nanase Riku-kun..don't trust that man..the one who taked care of you.."

"Why? He's suffering..of his death of Ayanokoji Ruki..isn't that same to you Zero dissapeared..and you took Aya and Tenn-nii.."

Takamasa looks down..and he was right..he's the one at the fault but Tenn intercepted the talked betwen them.

"Riku..why..did you sell yourself..to that man..and..you know what he did to our parents.."

"I know..what he did was brutal but-

Something's not right he stopped talking..and the 3 Kujous were confused. Tenn was worried what was happening to Riku that he closed his eyes both of them..unknongily.. **he** is talking to Riku right now.

**???**

A white and black haired man in his 20's appears at Riku's conciousness and hugs him and cries a bit.

"I can talk to you again..and gomen if i interuppted your talk with someone"

"Its ok Ruki-san..although i miss you too my uncle

Ruki caresses his cheeks and kiss him in the forehead that he loves his sister's son..

"Nee..if that traitor brother of yours do something..let me protect you. "

"Ruki-san..i know...but he's your nephew..too"

"Give me time to accept him..as a family.."

Riku nods at him and he cried too as he is the 2nd only family he had left at his own.

"Can i borrow your body..for awhile..Riku i want to talk to Taka.

"I understand..ok"

**Present**

Riku begans opens his eyes slowly and the eye color changed with red on the left and white on the right. 

Takamasa was horrified but..nervously that he reunited with his teacher.. (Senpai)

"Hisashiburi..Taka"

"Ruki-san..?"

The Aya and Tenn cannot believe that they finally heard the First idol's voice but at the same time Tenn's worried because Riku is a reicarnation of the first idol.

"Do i really ask this..fine..am i a monster..Taka?"

"No..why..would you say that Ruki-san?"

"Then why did you said Riku is a monster?"

Takamasa was silent at Ruki's question but Hiyori smiles and started to speak.

"Because Riku is taking happiness to the fans.

" **Crack"**

Ruki's smile turned into a dagging anger which sends shiver to all of them

"Tomoe Hiyori Ayanokoji-san didn't ask you"

"And he can answer it Kujou Tenn do you have a problem?"

Tenn cannot answer back to the first idol because he might do something to Riku's body.

"Jun-kun..can you suggest me..a new student.."

When Takamasa heard that he immedietly stand up and goes on the begging position for the first time.

"Please..don't replace me..Ruki-san.."

"This is your repentance for what you did..all these years..if you are gonna stop me..then you actually betrayed me..Taka.."

"No..i-..

"Get out"

Now they've seen him pissed off but Tenn didn't talk and evem apologized at Riku but he wanted too.

"Didn't you heard him Kujou Takamasa he said get out all of you three."

"But Tenn-oni-chan didn't tell his apologized to Riku-san.

"Little girl..you will understand..why i am doing this ok..so pls leave now..or i'll put a restraining order to the both of you"

Takamasa leaves and with Aya but Tenn insisted but Takamasa pulls him out.

"Riku pls i want to talk to you pls snap him out!"

But Takamasa was afraid of his senpai's anger so he pulls Tenn.

"Kujou-san i want to talk to Riku..why..are you scared of him.."

"Its..the first time..i saw him..angry...and i remember now..he look liked Ruki-san.."

"Can you tell us who is really Ayanokoji Ruki?"

"Ayanokoji Ruki..is the first idol of Japan and Master of concepts of 20 he can also manage to memorize his songs in 5 mins in one day"

Tenn and Aya were suprised in shock how could a man manage to memorized that songs in 5 mins and Takamasa's gaze in the sky with a smile remebering the days of his younger days..

"Actually Zero..was not 3 years...it was same age of Ruki-san and...he was 15 years old back then when he perform.."

"I see but what school did he go to then?"

"If i remember..he was a Yumenosaki student but me and Haruki were in seperate im a Shuetsu..and Haruki was a Yumenosaki student.."

Tenn realize..that..there were 2 students in Yumenosaki Academy in i7..

Kujou-san..if i remember Oni-chan and Nagi-san were a Yumenosaki students..Oni-chan must know where Zero right.?

"Wow..you are very informative about my father Kujous."

When they turn around and they were horrified and it is a mysterious man in his 18's who looks like Zero smiling..

"What do you mean father..who are you..?" 

But he runs away slowly holding a lightsaber and he whispers it..

**Tenshouin Eichi..Zero's only son**


	18. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fine makes its apperance

**_Fine_ **

**Tamaki:** Eichin why did you reveal yourself?

**Eichi:** Tamaki-kun i want to make a suprising twist on them.

**Yuzuru:** Tenshouin-sama be- careful about the Kujous because you are Zero's son.

**Tori:** Yes Eichi-san

**Wataru:** Eichi-kun you need to be careful about Kujou Takamasa and you are same as Riku-kun because you have a week body.

**Eichi:** You know i love Riku..as a friend..why because we understand each other.

**Tori:** You know Eichi-sama..i envy Riku senpai because he is lovable that's why..i became his Padawan.

**Wataru:** So when's your father returning Eichi-kun?

**Eichi:** 2 days left atleast well the Tenshouin zaibatsu is running well by grandfather.

**Tamaki:** Eichin when will you reveal your the 3rd prince and you have 3 senate..no 4 including me?

**Eichi:** My my Tamaki-kun when did you became so dark polite?

**Tamaki:**...

**Yuzuru:** President..you are his member too you know its centre.

**Tamaki:** Eichin..when will you Nagicchi apologized each other?

**Eichi:** I don't know..but i should have apologized..to him..after all..i overthrown him..

**Yuzuru:** Your father was dissapointed to you because you did that with the help of Nanase-sama..

**Tamaki:** But Rikkun..forgive you right?

**Eichi:** Yeah..

**Wataru:** Eichi-kun Riku-kun is a good person and you were inspired by him..

**Eichi:** Yeah..me and Riku are the same..influencial and a good person..

**Yuzuru:** I recieve a message from Ayanokoji-san..

**Hijacked by Riku/Ruki**

**Riku/Ruki:** Eichi-kun its me Ruki.

**Eichi:** Ayanokoji-san..

**Tori:** Ayanokoji-senpai where's Nanase-senpai?

**Riku/Ruki:** Well he is in my mind..but..can you do me a favor?

**Eichi:** What is it Ayanokoji-san?

**Riku/Ruki:** Behind the auditorium in your school there is a hidden door behind the stage..and once you see it.. there is my and Takumi's body.

**Wataru:** I see.

**Riku:** Well Eichi..are you sure your gonna do it? Btw im Riku again..Ruki-san can't handle it the taking over my body..and he is sorry for kicking out the Kujous..but i understand him..

**Eichi:** Hahaha

**Riku:** Eh what's so funny?

**Eichi:** When you talk like that..its serious and makes me laugh (:

**Riku:** But i am 😣

**Eichi:** Well i can't blame you your his nephew.

**Riku:** You know..when i learned im his nephew..i was happy that i am not alone.

**Eichi:** Well he loves you because your kaa-san is his sister..

**Riku:** Yeah..and..time to launch the final plan where i can revive Ruki-Oji and Kujou Takumi.

**Eichi:** As you wish..2nd prince.

**Riku:** Its been so long that you call me that..3rd prince

**Zero & Seiya**

**Zero:** Seiya..so its true..he's alive..Subaru-kun's father..

**Seiya:** Well that man really helped him after all..why? Because he teached Riku-kun and Nagisa-kun and Eichi-kun..

**Zero:** I investigated..a info about Nagisa..it turns out he is Ruki-san's son..but without a mother so its the same as me..i created Eichi through a machine..

**Seiya:** So practically..Riku-kun,Kujou Tenn's cousin?

**Zero:** Huh? Kujou Tenn did Taka..had a wife?

**Seiya:** No..he replaced you because..he said you betrayed him..

**Zero:** No..that's not true..i did not-

**Seiya:** Zero..

**Zero:** Its my fault..

**Seiya:** Do you want to know what your manager did?

**Zero:** What?

**Seiya sends a video containing Takamasa's bad things..**

**Zero:** Satoshi,Re:vale and...RUKI-SAN'S family!?..

**Seiya:** He's dead to Ruki-san..


	19. 【Ｇｏｏｄｂｙｅ　Ｔｓｕｋｕｍｏ　Ｒｙｕｕｓｅｉ】

**RTIZ**

**Momo sents a video**

**Tsukumo Ryuusei dead at age of 75 cardiac arrest.. The three prince and senate idol will not be remove instead they will wait for there Advisor's annoucement of throne.**

**Momo:** Guess that man..lose..

**Yuki:** But still..the senate and wait..three prince i thought it was two?

**Tenn:** But who is that..

**Tamaki:** Rikkun and Nagi-sen are crying..

**Tenn:** Riku..why does he have to cry to that murderer and..they are free now.

**Nagi:** Do you want to him to fake his death again Kujou-shi?

**Tenn:".."**

**Gaku** :Btw what's the posibility of Nanase having the throne?

**Minami:** 100%..

**Tenn:** What!

**Iori:** Nii-san can i ask you something?

**Mitsuki:** Yes Iori?

**Iori:** What if..i..became an idol senate?

**Mitsuki:** I support you but your gonna take Riku's side of course.

**Iori:** Yeah..and..before Tsukumo-san's death..i stole Kujou-san's place to be a senate..

**Tenn:** You what!

**Mitsuki:** Let me guess you convice Riku?

**Iori:** ".."

**Mitsuki:** You did!

**Iori:** I have no other choice if Kujou-san became a senate idol..he will overthrown his twin.

**Tenn:** I will not!

**Gaku:** Yeah i can think of that..too

**Tenn:** Gaku..do you want to die?

**Gaku:** Let me tell you this..if Nanase had became emperor of this industry..you would became prince and you would control him..

**Haruka:** That's why..Nagisa has became attatch to him because they are relatives.

**Tenn:** What do you mean!?

**Nagi:** Ran Nagisa is the son of the 1st idol while Riku is the nephew of the 1st idol.

**Gaku:".."**

**Momo:".."**

**Yuki:".."**

**Mitsuki:".."**

**Ryuu:".."**

**Touma:".."**

**Torao:".."**

**Sogo:".."**

**Anesagi:".."**

**Tsumugi:".."**

**Tamaki:** Nagicchi..you are now gonna be dead to Nagi-sen..

**Nagi:** _OH he will not_..but dunno why..that man replaced Kujou-shi as the third prince..

**Tenn:** He what!

**Nagi:** Well your not in the bloodline anymore so he convice the 2nd emperor to take (steel) your place..

**Minami:** im gonna tell you this Kujou-san all of you have will be stolen by Tenshouin Eichi Zero's only son...and have his revenge because Kujou Takamasa replaced Zero.

**Tamaki:** Oh..i sense..Ruki-san..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chap for the day or night


	20. Extra 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear im not doing this purposely

Tamaki sensed Ayanokoji Ruki and he started to walk at night unknowngily Re:vale,TRIGGER,Idolish7,  
ZOOL & Aya and Takamasa followed Tamaki walking towards to a stage stadium called..Ruki Arena.. ( **i have no choice)**

"Yumenosaki City..its been awhile that i been here"

"But why does not appear on the map"

"I don't know.."

They latter stop when they arrive and when they arrive they saw Ruki and a man who has a scar on left eye and Takamasa was pale seeing his father alive.

"It can't be..how..Otou-san and Ruki..are alive.."

"If your father and Ayanokoji-san are alive..what happened to Riku...?

Ruki looks at the hiding figuires and saw them and they are caught that he saw them and walks in front of them.

"Hello there..do you think you can hide from me.."

They unhidden themselves and they stood infront of the two figuires and they were silent of course because they face the God of idols and father of Takamasa.

"Hello there Taka are you suprised its really me your senpai and your tutor for 5 years?"

"I..."

"Hahaha well i missed seeing you..very very much..my student.."

While Ruki was talking everyone was whispering that the first idol look like Riku..

"Hey isn't just me..he really looked like Riku.."

"Ossan its really like Riku.."

After speaking Takumi looks at Takamasa with anger and dissapointed as they feel an anger inside him..

"Takamasa my son why are you so desparate creating another Zero..you should find him..not replacing him..i know i understand but you must never ever replace an idol"

"Did you forget my lessons Rule No.5 never replace an idol if he/she betrayes you, but what have you done..you broke the rule.."

"Im sorry..Ruki-san.."

"Sorry..hahahaha SORRY WHAT AND HOW CAN I FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE Re:vale,Osaka Satoshi and the Nanase family..no MY FAMILY.

"What.."

"My sister's family..Aine..Ayanokoji Aine..and my best friend Nanase Sakuya..you..destroyed my family.."

Silent was upon them..that they learned a shocking truth and Takamasa gulped for yet what will come.

"For your punishment Taka.."

Takamasa gulped and he was nervous that he will be punished by his senior.

"You will watch my son and my nephew's unit sing my song The Genesis.

"Ruki-san they must not..because they will be pressured"

"Ok then i'll choose another student who is better than you"

Takamasa can't really decide so he felt a tear he was going to get a rival who is better than him..

"Don't cry..why your jealous?

"Yes im jealous"

"Takamasa this is your repentance and do not even try to get cocky.."

Ruki points at Iori and he nods but Mitsuki already knows it and Iori nods at it.

"Izumi Iori..will you become my private student? I'll tutor you how to assist and manage and became an idol that will make a break anyone.."

"Yes Ayanokoji-san teach me.."

"Then take this.."

Ruki gives a lightsaber to Iori and when he opens it..a blue light was shine and swings it gently and he was fascinated by it and he can use it to protect his Nii-san.

"Congratulations Iori"

Riku walked forward and everyone except the Kujou's are shocked to see Riku alive and the two other members of Eve was in his side..but Eve bowed..

"Gomenasai!"

They bowed in forgiveness and everyone accepts it..

"Arigatou.."

"Btw Riku you didn't introduce your member unit yet."

Jun and Hiyori introduced themselves in a proper way

"Sazanami Jun son of Sazanami Haru the 1st Super idol center of Eve

"Tomoe Hiyori..2nd son of Tomoe foundation and member of Eve"

"Nanase Riku center of i7 and leader of Eve"

Everyone introduced themselves and Ruki smiles and opens his lightsaber a dual lightsaber that is a white and black one.

"Fight me Riku i want to expirenece you fighting me as family of mine"

Riku nods and opens his red with gold lightsaber..but everyone remember what is red means dark side..

"Did Nagi-kun mentioned if red..that is a sith and fallen in evil.."

"No!..riku!"

"A customize red and gold atleast but Riku's blade is custom so he is in light.."

Everyone sighs in relief that Riku was not tainted in the darkside but Takamasa was jealous in Iori because he was given a lightsaber not him.

"Mabye not..because i don't want to pressure you.."

"Kay"

They turn off there lightsaber and return it to there pockets.

"Nee Takumi..am i..faliure teacher..?"

"No Ruki you are not you are the best tutor that you have ever been you helped many..but..Gomenasai!

"Takumi..why?"

"That my son destroyed your family"

Takumi bows in a aplogizing way and Ruki was not angry of course because they blamed themselves but he hugs him.

Aftee that Ruki and Takumi clear there throats and spoke seriously.

"Im gonna tell you this Taka if you do something like this again i won't tolorate your actions to this industry that i built your father will punish you for this.. is that clear?"

"I.."

"It seems you don't Takamasa..well then you will give me back my arena my Zero arena"

Everyone was confused that Takumi said "My Zero Arena" so Iori decided to ask it.

"Kujou-san what do you mean your " **Zero Arena"**

"Apparantly Iori-kun Zero arena was my money not his but that was my inheritance to him 100 million yen"

"Never expected that"

Momo suddenly spoke up and brings uo the shocking question.

"Can i ask you something Kujou Takumi-san and Ayanokoji-san?:

"Ok?"

"How did you retrieve your bodies and how Ayanokojj-san got off Riku's body?"

"Heh~ you want to know Momo-kun?"

"Everyone does Ruki-Oji"

Ruki clears his throat and speaked in a mannerly form.

"My Body was hidden in Yumenosaki Academy auditorioum stage and Takumi was in Reimei. And you asked how we transfred our souls but you forget one thing Momo-kun"

"What?"

"Where did Takumi reicarnate i'll give you a clue: Taka-Oji

Everyone looked at Jun and Takamasa was really horriefied than ever then Jun smirks at him and Takumi was angry at Takamasa and his father suddenly forced choked him making Takamasa cough vionlently.

"How does it feel son? hurting someone who dosen't deserve it"

Ruki taps Takumi's shoulder signalling him to stop it, so Takumi stopped it and Takamasa holds his throat in horrified.

"Takumi he's still your son though"

"Guess i need some rest.."

"Fine lets talk again my kouhais. Riku are you coming with me?"

Riku can't decide if he wants to stay at his uncle,i7 or Eve so Yamato taps his shoulder and tells him to go to his uncle but Tenn dosen't approve it and holds his hand.

"Riku..don't go with him.."

"Tenn-kun since you are a Kujou now..you will not make anymore decisions to your sibling ever again.."

"But Takumi-san-"

"Its your uncle's choice and mine so let go of him"

Riku looks at him and shrugs his hand off and goes with him and enters the car with Eve and the car goes off..leaving everyone..

"Tenn you have no choice its your uncle's descision you need to understand him he already lost your family so he has Ran and Nanase left"

"Then what about me..im his family too"

"Then why did you say your not his family..of course he is hurt.."

Suddenly a phone call from Tamaki has rang and when he checks it its from Eichi

"Hello Tamaki-kun can you do me a favor?"

"What is it Eichin"

"Can you access my father's whereabouts?"

"Fine give me 10 puddings"

"Yeah ok bye"

Tamaki hids his phone and he walks off but stopped by Aya and she was worried.

"Oni-chan where are you going?"

"Im sorry Aya..but i can't tell you.."

He pats her head and lets go as Tamaki runsaway..

"He still works to that man.."

"What do you mean"

"Tenshouin Eichi...Zero's son"


	21. The White Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi Hacks the GC

**RTIZ**

  
**Gaku:** Rokuya tell us who is Tenshouin Eichi?

 **Nagi:** As i told its Zero's son but i would never betray him just like i did..

 **Tenn:** Aya told me if she wants to join the GC because of Tamaki-kun.

 **Momo:** Alright.

**Tenn adds Aya**

**Aya:** Thanks..i need to know why is Oni-chan working for Zero's son.

**Nagi:** Me and Riku are spying them right now.

**Tenn:** What!

**Riku:** Yeah secretly although i can hear them and..they saw us..

**Nagi:** _Oh_ we got caught.

**Hacked by Tenshouin Eichi**

**Eichi:** So this is Re:vale TRG,i7 and ZOOL.

**Tamaki:** Why is Aya here in our GC?

**Aya:** Oni-chan..

**Tamaki:** Aya..

**Aya:** Oni-chan why are you working to Zero's son

**Eichi:** Because he is mine.

**Momo:** Wait..did you just hacked us!?

**Eichi:** Didn't noticed Momo-san?

**Tamaki:** Eichin..

**Riku:** Eichi.

**Nagi:** Eichi.

**Gaku** So your Tenshouin Eichi Zero's son.

**Eichi** I am but i have a 2nd nickname am i right?

**Nagi:** Yeah you have and Riku was fine by it or more like understand each other.

**Tenn** What nickname?

**Eichi:** Hmm White Emperor and Riku's Shadow.

**Momo:** What do you mean Riku's shadow?

**Eichi:** We are the same because i have too a week body like him,but i have more weak body,his is only a resperitory.

**Eichi:** That's why we have a bond of understanding each other and im glad i have someone who has a sickness like me.

**Tenn:** So your close to Riku and you have a bond..?

**Eichi;** Hate to say this but don't make Tamaki-kun suffer Kujou Aya.

**Aya:** What do you mean? I did not make Oni-chan suffer i did not make him.

**Eichi:** Hmm well he is mine and i can do everything to my power to make avoid him suffering to the Kujou Family.

**Riku:** Eichi stop it now your facing a child.

**Eichi:** Oh alright atleast i have Kujou Tenn's third throne..make a deal with me Riku..i'll stop tormenting the Kujou's if you accepted me as 3rd prince.

**Tenn:** Riku no..don't do it that's mine.

**Riku:** I already did Eichi.

**Tenn:** What!? Why? I can rule our uncle's industry too.

**Riku:** I am doing this because you can't rule and your sched is too much so i gave it to Eichi because he is suitable to rule.

**Tenn:** You broke the bloodline.

**Riku:** No you broke it because you said we are not family anymore but i still treat you like one.

**Eicbi:** See he still treats you a family..but you will not take my member away from me Aya he is mine.

**Yamato:** You know he is in i7 too.

**Eichi:** I know i accepted it but i don't want him to suffer from Aya.

**Nagi;** That's why your a ruthless leader outside the campus because your protective.

**Riku** :He is a devil too..that's why he is nickname Dark Zero.

**Eichi:** That's why i became like this i Tenshouin Eichi will became a idol like father.

**Aya:**...

**Eichi:** Goodbye i must track down my father since Tamaki-kun found him already.

**Aya:** How?

**Eichi:** Hacking of course Sazanami Jun's technique.

**Nagi:** You taught Tamaki a bad thing.

**Aya:** You..don't need to teach Oni-chan a bad thing you demon!

**Eichi:** Call me whatever you want i don't care i am a devil after all you won"t get near Tamaki-kun ever goodbye

**Eichi left the chat.**

**Aya:** I'll save you Oni-chan i swear..

**Nagi:** Not unless _fine is around his unit._

**Aya:** _fine?_

**Riku:** Ah that unit that Eichi formed the New _Fine_

**Nagi:** The old _fine_ was composed of Eichi,Aoba Tsumugi,Tomoe-shi and Nagisa and Tamaki in contract.

**Yuki:** Contract?

**Riku:** Oh that past i can remember that.

**Nagi:** Oh..i still remember that..some students commited suicide.

**Momo:** WHAT!? 

**Gaku:** Students committed suicide..?

**Nagi sents a** **video of students comitting suicide....**

**-Stop it pls AHHHH**

**-No..pls not...**

**-Nagi stop them!**

**-Riku don't look!**

**-Nagichhi im scared..i don't want to see this..**

**-*Stab *Hang* Gunshot***

- **T̴̮̙̜̩̃̐͝ḧ̶̩͇̬́͗͠į̴̝̳̈̐s̵͙͆̐ ̴̛̤͖̤̭͓̎͠ĭ̵̜̲͇̉͌s̶̡̝͐ ̴̦̓̆W̶͕͗͂̕a̵̢͈̰̍r̷̛̯̩̰͒̅ ̴̮̬͗͌̅̕Ȩ̵̭͎̫̑m̸͔̤̘̺̈͘p̸̘͓̥̉̕ë̷̬̹r̸͍̣͈͎̹̂̓ó̴͖̟ṛ̵̪͔͂͜ ̸̧̤͉͒̽̃͛N̶̘̅͒̍͝͠a̸̯̽n̷̺̯̩͔͒̏ͅa̵̺̚s̷̫͈̘̼͛̄̒̐̏e̷͓̤̥̰̐͊ ̵̧̠̤̰͗̒͝͠R̴̙͖̅̉͑i̶̩͑͋̅̚k̷̫̪̻̱̂̓̏̓u̵̟̠̭̖̓̑̍̃,̴͍̦͚̹̯̒͗͝R̸̨͉̐a̴̧̞̮̅ṅ̶̫̺͛ ̵̞̭̯͍̊̔͊N̵̳̗̮̭̄͑͜a̸̖̟͖͆̃͝g̵͓̩̮̰͙̉͝į̴̭̰̩̖̅s̶͓͕̈̿͗͠ͅä̷͓̪́ ̶̯̬͉͚̮̔a̸͍̩̻͈̓͆̽̄͘n̷̢͕͖̜͑̍̓̉̊d̴̡̩̟̖͊̕ ̷̜̼̽̅̕T̶̗͈̘͖̟̒e̵̬̗̕ñ̶̺̻̻ͅŝ̷̢̢͓̾͂̒h̶̨̏̎̃̚ȯ̴̩̼̱̂̋̔u̸̹̖̎̐i̷̛̛̱̯̳̇͌n̷͕̦̪̉ ̵̡̳̗̹̌́̍̐Ě̸̥̞̤̠͍͒̾͠i̸͖̪͎͊͂ç̸͈̈́̐͠͠h̷͖̟̭̫͐̎i̸͕̇̓ ̴̝͓͚̓̿̕͝y̶̛͎͆̄͐͆o̶̢̗̰̝̱͒̄̿̏͘ǘ̵̞̖̫̐̃͝ ̶̱̖̉̀̒͂̐ͅw̸̛̳̼̎́̌ị̴̧̪̟̏̔͋͋͊l̶͖̗̈́̽l̷͕̯͙͌͂̔͝͝ ̴̢̉̓͑͆̕f̷̪̩͔̩̏͆̋̑̆ã̴̧̛̬̜̞̣̈́c̵̳͖̥͗̃͂͝ë̶̲ ̶̡̘̿̌͐̎G̸͎͉̽ẹ̴̼͎͉̏̈́̈́͂n̸̖̻̝͓̂̏̋̐̍ͅo̸̗͍͆͑͌͆̀c̶̼͙̈̓̄̇i̵̧͇̼̭̇̊̓̔d̸̩̯͈̃̂̓ͅe̷̛̥̣̭̦̽͠͠ ̸̧͖̩͚͔̈́̍͝A̵͖͍͠c̷̡̮͓̰͉̕͝ạ̵̀̇̓̅͘d̷̯̤̾̈́̕͜͝é̴̗͝m̶͓̞̬̘̰͌y̵̨̟̺̼̹͂͛̊̕͝'̴̰̞̺̌̋͑̉̓s̶̘̙̓̋͜ ̶͚̘̘̈̏̒ḋ̸̛̩͈͉̳̯͠e̷̙̣̾͋s̸̩̃͗̋͛p̷̨̈́ạ̶̡̘̞͐̓͋ĩ̸͎̼͑r̴̗̰͎̒͛̕**

**-** End of Video

**Mitsuki:** ".."

**Tenn:** ".."

**Gaku:** ".."

**Yamato:** ".."

**Tsumugi:** **".."**

**Anssagi** **:".."**

**Ryuu:** **".."**

**Aya:** **"..."**

**Momo:** **"....."**

**Yuki:** **"..."**

**Touma:".."**

**Torao:".."**

**Momo:** War..between schools..

**Riku:** This is our worst year that we ever had..all students were involved in so called War Era.

**Gaku:** War Era?

**Anesagi:** What's that?

**Riku:** We..planned to help Eichi to...

**Nagi:** Overthrown me..

**Tenn:** Riku..

**Riku:** I helped Eichi to overthrown Nagi's emperorship or the student council..

**Nagi:** That's why he is ruthless but i know why he did that because he knows that i watched him or i was ask and even beg by Zero to watch his son.

**Mitsuki:** Zero begged you?

**Nagi:** I don't want to watch his son but the situation occuring when the former emperor wants to know where Zero is..i need to go now Leo asked me to spend time with my unit.

**Mitsuki:** Ok..

**Momo:** Is Ritsu still hate his older brother?

**Nagi:** Only when he fights or annoys but still loves him.

**Momo** :Thanks..for being with my nephews..

**Nagi:** Yeah..honestly Rei can be a devil but inside he is a good person.

**Riku:** That's why he was called..black emperor or demon lord.

**Yuki:** That's a scary name..

**Nagi:** Well he is kinda but i remember when he told me about something regarding _fine._

**Iori:** What is it Rokuya-san?

**Riku:** The older fine leader was...a Nanase...

**Tenn:** What?

**Riku:** I don't know if this is true but..i need to confirm something..

**Anesagi:** About what?

**Riku:** Otou-san was a Legendary idol..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Riku:** Before Zero

**Riku:** And i need to train my apprentice..

 **Tenn:** What!?

 **Nagi:** Well then i need to go now..


	22. A Liar's secret

**RTIZ**

**Momo:** Riku. Nagi mentioned you have a apprentice?

**Riku:** Um..yes..

**Tenn:** Your still 18 and your teaching one?

**Riku:** Actually 2 students at my hands. Do you have a problem Tenn-nii?

**Gaku:** Can you send a picture of your apprentice? Nanase?

**Riku:** Ok.

**Riku sents a picture of Himemiya Tori and Amagi Hiro**

**Ryuu:** Rinne..

**Riku:** Do you know him Tsunashi-san?

**Ryuu:** Ah no i must mistaken for someone.

**Riku:** I need to go now attend class now.

**Gaku:** Ok be good in class.

**Riku sends a picture of Sagami Jin in his class**

**Riku:** Yay Sagami-sensei is here the special instructor.

**Momo:** Wait..the Sagami Jin the Super idol who beat Sazanami Haru!?

**Riku:** Yeah he is a sub though because Hidaka-sensei's sched is full for now.

**Nagi:** Well i need to attend class now 20 days left before summer vacation and i'll finish my studies.

**Riku:** Bye now.

**Tenn:** Bye Riku.

**Riku:** Bye.

**Iori:** Nanase-san can you tell me where is 3-A?

**Gaku:** Did you transfer school Izumi-Otou?

**Iori:** Apperently yeah yesterday and Yotsuba-san had to left me because he has to attend student council duties..

**Riku:** Second floor take right then you will see 3-A..btw the class representative there is a friend of mine.

**Iori:** Oh wait someone approached me a blacked haired man with dark blue eyes and looks like Hidaka Seiya..for some reason.

**Riku:** Oh that's Hokuto he's the son of Hidaka Seiya and Hidaka Hina

**(Note:The main game dosen't reveal the name of Hokuto's mother only the father Hidaka Seiya so i created her own name)**

**Iori:** Ehhh really!?

**Sogo:** Iori-kun can you send us the picture of Hidaka Hokuto?

**Iori sents a picture of Hidaka Hokuto.**

**Tenn:** He looks like Hidaka Seiya-san.

**Riku:** Iori you might be best friends with him too since you are similar to him.

**Iori:** Ok?

**Riku:** Need to go now bye see you at lunch.

**Sogo:** Riku-kun i thought you are a Reimei?

**Riku:** I am but every 2nd week the three school can enter here for same education like every monday 2nd week Reimei transfers to Yumenosaki,Tuesday Shuetsu transfers to Reimei,Wendsday Yumenosaki transfers to Reimei,Thursday Shuetsu transfers to Yumenosaki and fruday Shuetsu transfers to Yumenosaki.

**Iori:** That's intresting.

**Riku:** You wanna know who is your adviser?

**Iori:** Who?

**Riku:** ゼロ(Zero)

**Mitsuki:".."**

**Tenn:".."**

**Ryuu:".."**

**Gaku".."**

**Tsumugi:".."**

**Anesagi:".."**

**Sogo:".."**

**Yamato:".."**

**Momo:".."**

**Yuki:".."**

**Riku:** Oh..

**Iori:** This will be an opportunity to get closer to Zero.

**Tenn:** Is it really truth Riku?

**Riku:** Yes its true he is here but do not tell Kujou-san Zero is here.

**Tenn:** Why? Kujou-san needs to know.

**Tenn & Riku**

**Riku unblocks Tenn**

**Riku:** Do you want to know why i can't let you do that?

**Tenn:** Why?

**Riku:** You are also hiding something about the fake Zero am i right?

**Tenn:** I am not Riku why would you think i know that? We all know that we didn't see his face.

**Riku:** Then i'll ask you. Is Kujou-san the fake Zero?

**Tenn:** No he is not and why are you acussing him?

**Riku:** I thought you hate liars Tenn-nii.

**Tenn:** Then i'll ask you did you lie about Zero being there in Yumenosaki City?

**Riku:** Want proof?

**Riku sents a pic Zero talking to Hidaka Seiya**

**Tenn:"..."**

**Riku:** Here's your proof.

**Tenn:** But im telling the truth Kujou-san is not the fake Zero.

**Riku/Ruki:** If you lie to Riku you won't be near to him Tenn.

**Tenn:** Wait who is this?

**Ruki/Riku:** Your uncle..he needs to attend classes now bye, and he already knows that Taka is the fake Zero but you kept lying to him.

**Tenn:** I..Yes its true.

**Riku:** Oh you told the truth Tenn-nii.

**Tenn:** Wait..Riku?

**Riku:** Did i really tricked you? Hahaha well thanks for the secret you shared.. bye love you.

**Tenn:..**.Love you too..

**Tenn:** Im going to punish..you for this..Riku just you wait..i'll make you mine..again..you won't escape from me you'll regret tricking me 

**Chat cleared by Kujou Tenn**


	23. Ruki &  Takamasa's Secret Past

**RTIZ**

**Riku:** Can i ask something?

**Sogo:** What is it Riku-kun?

**Riku:** Does..um..boys can be a couple too?

**Sogo:** "..."

**Mitsuki** :"..."

**Iori** :".."

  
**Tamaki:** I thought girls only loved boys?

**Tenn** :"..."

**Anesagi** :".."

  
**Gaku:".."**

**Tsumugi** :"..."

**Ryuu** :".."

**Touma** :".."

**Torao** :".."

**Aya** :".."Um do they?

**Minami** :"..."

**Torao** :"..'

**Haruka** :"..."Eh really?

**Momo** :"..."

**Yuki** :"..."

**Tenn blocks Aya temporairly.**

**Eve has hacked**

**Hiyori:"..."**

**Jun:** "Ohi-san what's gay?

**All except Riku:** "..."

**Mitsuki:** Riku from where and how did you manage to know to ask that?

**Riku sents a picture** **containing Takamasa and Ruki kissed in the lips while dating** **in a ice cream shop in Reimei City**

**All:"..."**

**Jun:** Taka-Oji was dating Ayanokoji-san?

**Riku:** I thought only boys and girls date?

**Hiyori:** Riku we are heading to Reimei Archive room right now..

**Riku:** You know we are getting trouble or getting killed if we enter that place.

**Jun:** Yup its too dangerous.

**Hiyori:** We know that but we need to know what your uncle is hiding from us..think you can get info too about your father Riku and Jun you can get info about Kujou Takamasa.

**Tenn:** Don't listen to him.

**Riku:** I..

**Jun:** I'll go i want to know..Leader your decision?

**Riku:** Ok this is i want too i want to confirm it..Otou-san being a idol.

**Iori:** Nanase-san you might get killed we don't want to lose you again.

**Riku:** I promise i won't die ok bye.

**Momo:** Follow them! and Tenn get Kujou Papa and Aya, Kujou Papa might know something about that place

**Tenn:** Ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear..in the name of fics..i will curse this chract for doing this in my dreams.
> 
> Twitter:@RAyanokoji


	24. Extra 5

All of them without Tamaki arrive on Reimei city just what Takamasa said and they saw 4 figuires standing and talking about something.

"Are you sure you want to do this Riku? I may have to warn you about this place although i want to learn about my father's wheareabouts"

"Yeah i want too although we can blame Hiyori at this"

Hiyori pinches Riku's cheeks resulting to hurtimg and Jun laugh with Eichi

"What so funny you two?"

"Its too cute Leader is too cute when Ohi-san pinches your cheeks"

"Im not cute!"

Eichi laughs stop and begans to be serious at the time and Eve begans to look at the door. While the others are starring at Eichi.

"Is that Zero's son?"

"Yeah he is his name is Tenshouin Eichi the White Emperor of Yumenosaki Academy and a close friend of Riku"

"Why does he named Emperor?"

"Yumenosaki City,Reimei and Shuetsu are city of idols which ruled by the three princes Eichi in Yumenosaki Riku in Reimei and Nagisa on Shuetsu and they have an allianced called YumeReiShu"

Suddenly Takumi saw the 4 groups and his son looking at them and he startled Iori and everyone hushed Iori and they were almost caught by Eichi and Eve

Takumi sighs heavily and looks at Jun smiling and he crossed his hands as he wants to confort his grandson but he suddenly speak.

"You know Jun can be very difficult but he had his father in him Takamasa when i was in his body..i knew his main objective becoming an idol"

"What is it?"

"Yuki from Re:vale do you know Sagami Jin the super idol and Re:vale's rival?"

"Yeah i know him.."

"When Haru fall Jin promised he would continue but he did not he wanted to teach some generations so he retired with Akiomi Kunugi, so he called Jin a liar that he became an idol for no reason and why Jun became an idol its because he wants revenge at Sagami Jin."

"About Tamaki..Eichi..?"

They were startled upon hearing Tamaki's name and Aya is completely and i7 began to worried that Tamaki hadn't return or chat for a few days..so they began to eavesdrop but secretly Takumi knows about it.

"Tamaki-kun will ever learned that he has no longer had a sibling ever again in his dear life."

"You know Aya still loves him"

"You know she will never ever comeback to the Yotsubas and you know she betrayed her adopted parents"

"And you were abandoned by your father Eichi"

Suddenly Eichi slaps him and everyone tried to run but Takumi stopped them and they protest.

"We need to help Riku he slapped Riku"

"I know but he knows what he is saying"

Back to the arguement

"You were weak like me and i wished you were never loved by your parents"

Riku then slapped Eichi hard and they realized they fought one another and they started to choke themselves or each other and Eve tried to stopped them

"Oi do not killed yourselves Tenshouin-san & Riku!"

"Don't interfere you two!"

"What your too weak Eichi that's why he abandoned you"

"Oho you are the one that's who's weak you were never loved by Kujou Tenn"

The others are watching them fight or rather kill each other but they want to stopped it but Takumi knows what will happen but Tenn protest it.

"Kujou Takumi-san stop them"

"Just stop"

"How can i stop if Riku and Tenahouin Eichi are killing each other!?"

"Oh please you and Yaotome Jr are fighting"

"That's different"

Sudddnly Jun and Hiyori used force choke and they choke Eichi and Riku to the point of killing.

"Wait no were sorry...can't breathe ***coughs***

"Sazanami-kun wait..i..can't breathe ***cough***

 **"** You two should stop and apologize at each other ok if not we would not hesitate to lock you two both in a white room tied up until you apologized"

They latter vigurously nodded and Jun gave them an inhaler and they apologize each other.

"Latter than this you two are best friends and you understand each other but you two can be very much a sibling fight"

"And Tenshouin-san you are very posessive about Yotsuba-san to the point you are in love with him.."

"Eh?"

"Eichi-kun i can notice you love Tamaki..."

"So that what is Gay means..Hiyori.."

"Ohi-san told me about it too you know"

While they are talking the others can't believe 5% of Riku's innocent is gone, and Aya can't believe Eichi has a crush on Tamaki.

"Oh Riku-kun's innocent is 95%"

"Tomoe is sure a innocent breaker"

"One day for sure Jun and Riku-kun will have a one night stand to Hiyori-kun...and he had lots of ideas

Takamasa had to cover Aya's ears to make sure she dosen't hear it.

"Like Rope bondage...S&M Painplay..Blindfolds..S*x toys..Deepthroat,Wax play whips..paddle and more.."

"Oh that's too cruel to say Kujou Takumi-san..."

They look at there backs and it is Eichi who is standing there smiling with dark siding but Eve was already inside so they had to confront the 3rd prince of this industry so they stand up facing **"the real deal"** and Takamasa was horrified that Zero had left a national treasure.

"My father did really abandoned me..but i understand him..i only want to see him..."

"So your Tenshouin Eichi..then"

"I am Tenshouin Eichi Zero's only son and _fine's_ leader"

"As i expected you had his face but your different from him though"

"Hahaha as expected from the modern day angel and Riku's former older brother"

"Former? I am his brother"

"Your a Kujou now so don't you see i have yearned for revenge to the Kujou's not Takumi-san though but i want my revenge so crueling to the point you'll experience what me and Riku had gone through with Sazanami-kun..i yearned for a father..a family but only my grandfather the emperor of Japan only taked care of me.."

"Wait..are you Tenshouin Rentaro's grandson?"

Eichi nodded and everyone but except Takumi stand back that they can't fight back.

Eichi pulled out a crossguard lightsaber that is colored lightblue and points it to Takamasa with lust of anger in his eyes that engulf with a sith eye on the left.

"Your eye Tenshouin Eichi becomes a sith..don't try it.."

"Nee..i'll tell you this..Tamaki-kun is mine.."

Aya was terrified of Eichi what would happen if Eichi brainwashed Tamaki to make him forgot her..

"No matter else..i am not jealous of i7 but i am angry at Aya..that Tamaki-kun couldn't care less being an idol so..i tried to manipulate him..

"Stay away from Oni-chan!"

"Oh no little lady Tamaki-kun is mine your not his sister anymore Kujou Tenn is your older brother now"

"But i must say me and Riku can disagree sometimes or rather fight but we always helped together"

"Eichi-kun your too ruthless you know that but..your too protective too"

Suddenly Tamaki walks infront or appears to Eichi.

"Minna.."

"Oni-chan stay away to that man..pls"..

"I can't..he's my friend..Aya..i served him.."

Aya was horrified and everyone does because Tamaki's eyes were...blank..as it is control..

"Tamaki-kun who do you choose Aya or me?"

"What did you do this time Eichi-kun?"

Nagisa appeared suddenly and looked at Tamaki with worriedness and despair but with a smile on his face..

"Its been awhiile Nagisa-kun how's your relationship with Ayanokoji-san?"

"Its great he was so lovable father and he even treats me with desserts he also teached me some concepts only 1 though so i won't pressure myself.."

"You know i envy you and Riku you had your family but me..i only have Oji-chan..but its not enough..i want father to do that to me too.."

Eichi was suddenly hugged by Tamaki and Eichi suddenly cries and lean forward to Tamaki..

"Why..i am always cursed i have no father to love..he abandoned me..

"Eichin..don't cry..its not you either..you were loved by everyone and Riku loved you as a friend..even you'll be left out i'll always be with you...i will never leave you.."

"Promise?"

"Promise..Eichi.."

"Thanks..lets go home..i'll inform Riku that i'll go home for now..can you sleep with me..?"

"Ok.."

Tamaki and Eichi started to walk away but Aya grabs Tamaki's arm griply signalling him not to let go..

"Don't go..with him..Oni-chan..he's just-

"Using me.. i know..but he is suffering from abandonment of his father...pls let go now..pls..forgot about me..about being your brother..Aya.."

Aya gasped in horror did shw hearded wrong " **forgot him"** so Tamaki shrugged her hands off and left with Eichi..

"Im sorry.."

Far away..that is the last time he will call Aya her first name..,Nagisa looks at them with a sad smile..

"You cannot do anything..now..Kujou Aya..he chose his fate..no one will ever know what will happen im sorry but its for the best that you have your new brother Kujou Tenn..atleast you understand each other..goodbye.."

Nagisa left with a wave and they saw Eve crying..and they entered the car and goes away..

And everyone got back with worried..at them..


	25. Kept

**RTIZ**

**Momo:** Should we ask this?

**Gaku:** Mabye not give Nanase a time..

**Riku:** I..can't chat with you all for now..

**Momo:** What happened Riku did something happen?

**Riku:** Its nothing ok..

**Tenn:** Riku tell us..what happened?

**Riku leaves the chat temporarely**

**Yuki:** I hope he is ok..

**Aya:** What happen to Riku-san?

**Sogo:** We don't know too..?

**Aya:** Btw..where's Oni-chan?

**Sogo;** Eating king pudding..and he is texting..Tenshouin-san..

**Aya:** That..man..

**Touma:** Hey i think i saw Hidaka Seiya just now..

**Gaku:** Where?

**Touma:** In Zero arena, he is talking to Ayanokoji-san about Riku's parents..

**Tenn:** What!?

**Touma:** I heard there's possible way to revive them they said.

**Nagi:** Ayanokoji-shi must found a way..because he loves his family. 

**Minami:** He plans to revive the Nanase back again..

**Gaku:** Its impossible to revive a dead person.

**Nagi:** Actually there is a way by giving your life with force bond.

**Touma:**..The capable to do that is..Riku and Ayanokoji-san and Ran Nagisa..

**Haruka:** It depends..but Ayanokoji-san dosen't want to deduce Nanase's life but there's a way..

**Minami:** Inside Reimei Academy there is a fountain called Eternal Water if you drank that that fountain will give you imortality and gives you the power to age and de-age physically but your mental health stays and your emotions.

**Gaku:** Who created that?

**Haruka;** Nanase Sakuya Nanase's and Kujou Tenn's father.

**Tenn:** How!?

**Minami:** So Nanase-san didn't tell you..that your father was a legendary idol before Zero.

**Tenn:** So the reason he cried was because our father..

**Haruka:** Hey do you want to see your father's performance?

**Tenn:** If this is true..then why did he hid this?

**Nagi:** Your father wanted to protect you i guess from being an idol because the time might repeat itself.

**Iori:** I found some info..regarding the Nanases.. it seems Mrs. Nanase was a producer & a composer.

**Tenn:** She..is..?

**Iori:** Nanase-san..saw me..

**Riku joins the chat**

**Riku:** Iori..why are you in the Archive temple?

**Iori:** Ran-san told me to.

**Riku:** I see..

**Tenn:** Riku..

**Riku:** I guess i want to be like otou-san..he is a great idol..and i have..bad news..

**Momo:** What is it Riku?

**Riku:** Hiyori declared Kujou-san blacklist in Reimei city for 2 weeks therefore he cannot enter the city premisis for now.

**Tenn:** WHAT!?

**Riku:** Im sorry but its for the best for now because.. Jun had a nightmare of Kujou-san..

**Riku sents a video of Jun having a nightmare**

**-No..pls stop it Taka-Oji..i'll be a good boy.**

**-Jun? Are you ok?**

**-NO PLS I DON'T WANT TO BE ABANDONED!**

**-Jun-kun wake up its only nightmare.**

**-NO PLS DON'T HURT ME!**

**-Jun stop wait..don't hit me hey!**

**-GAHHH STOP**

**-Jun-kun AHHHHH**

**-Hiyori!!**

***Imagine Hiyori fell on the stairs with 20 steps***

**-No..wait..what i have done..IM SO SORRY!**

**-Jun wait don't shake me AHHHH**

***Imagine the same thing happen to Hiyori***

**-I..pls..i don't want this..nightmare.**

**-Jun..call..ahhh..Hidaka-san..**

**-Im so sorry..pls..**

**-Its ok..i don't blame you..**

**-Kill me pls..i don't deserve to live**

**-Jun-kun...calm down..just call Hidaka-sensei and Nagisa-kun.**

**-..Alright..im sorry..**

**-When this is over..i'll take you to a psycharatrist**

**-Ok..**

**End of Video.**

**Tenn:** Riku What hospital are you in!?

**Riku:** No im in home with Hiyori 

**Tenn:** Who's taking care of you?

**Riku:** Ruki-Oji while Jun was acompannied with Takumi-san in a psycharatrist.

**Momo:** I hope nothing goes wrong..

**Riku:** Ruki-oji..is angry...and he wants Tenn-nii to go here and talk to him right now..

**Gaku;** Can we acompany Tenn im afraid Ayanokoji-san will slap him.

**Riku:** Ok.

**Mitsuki:** Can we go to because we want to see your house?

**Riku:** Ok.

**Touma:** We'll go another time Ran Nagisa invited us for dinner because we've been friends for Haru.

**Nagi:** Btw when you talk to Saegusa-shi just keep up with him mabye you'll get along with Adam.

**Touma:** I hope so..

**Bonus scnce**

Takumi & Ruki had break a glass knowing what happen


	26. A New threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one i litaral forgot to post..and im ashame

**RTIZ**

**Momo:** Ok before we can react like that Riku is the Emperor of Entertainment industry and Kujou Papa's reaction to Jun's sickness..a while back when Tenn said it..

**Tenn:** He said..he congratulate Riku for being the next emperor but he feared Tenshouin Eichi..

**Nagi:** That's your problem now..but the only feared Aya will make is Tamaki is slowly forgetting Aya..

**Yuki:** What did Zero son do?

**Nagi:** He force memory break him causing Tamaki to slowly forget Aya.

**Tenn:** He's too much he shouldn't do that to Tamaki-kun and not Sazanami Jun to make him hate him more.

**Aya:** Nagi-san..what do you mean..Oni-chan he's forgetting me..

**Nagi:** Eichi can be ruthless no mercy when comes to _fine_ and his friends..nor to Kujous except Mister Takumi..

**Iori:** Even though he can be ruthless they were times he can be friendly..

**Gaku:** What is this another Tenn?

**Nagi:** I think?

**Iori:** Btw Kujou-san what did Kujou said when he learned he was blacklisted at Reimei City?

**Tenn:** Angry and sad.

**Haruka:** Well you can't do anything...by it..Hiyori is the brother of heir of Tomoe Foundation so if you mess Hiyori..things will get messy..

**Aya:** Haru-chan..

**Hijacked by Ibara**

**Ibara:** This is Saegusa Ibara.

**Momo:** What is Adam's member doing here?

**Ibara:** Im just checking if Haruka is here.

**Haruka:** What?

**Ibara:** His Exellency is finding you..where are you?

**Haruka:** Being chased by Genocide Students!

**Ibara:** WHAT WHERE ARE YOU!?

**Haruka:** HERE IN REIMEI BUT THEY ENTER THE PREMISES.

**Aya:** Haru-chan..what's happening..?

**Ibara:** No matter happens..hide for now..

**Haruka:** I DON'T WANNA DIE IBARA!

**Momo:** What's happening?

**Aya:** Haru-chan..he's in trouble..i need to save him..

**Haruka:** DON'T GO HERE ACCHAN! I beg you no.

**Aya:** No..but..

**Ibara:** No worries help is on the way..i'll just hack your phone for location..and where is your lightsaber?

**Haruka:** I left..it..

**Ibara:** Next time..BRING YOUR LIGHTSABER!

**Haruka:** Im sorry..

**Ibara:** Its fine..

**Haruka:** Tell Hiyori lockdown Reimei City for now..

**Ibara:** On my way.

**Aya:** Pls save..Haru-chan..

**Haruka sents a pic that Genocide students are looking for Haruka while Haruka is hiding under the car..**

**NagI:** Oh this is worse than TRG kidnapping..

**Iori:** How come?

**Nagi:** Lets just say..that school is the one who killed Mr.Ayanokoji..

**Yuki:** How..cruel..

**Tenn:** Kujou-san needs to know this..

**Ibara:** You are not telling anyone in this chat.

**Aya:** But he needs to know..

**Ibara:** Im sorry but do you want me to ban all Kujous except Mr.Takumi enterimg Reimei City.

**Aya:** That's..

**Ibara:** The blood of a Tsukumo runs through me i am Tsukumo Ryuusei's great grandson Saegusa Ibara..idols are really intresting..secrets,lies,scandals..affairs..all of them.are dark histories..

**Yuki:** What is your aim to be an idol..then.

**Ibara:** I don't have one..but it intrest me hahaha ever since i was trained in the military camp with Haruka.

**Aya:** What..why?

**Ibara:** Mr.Godfather wanted me and Haruka can be fully prepared.

**Haruka:** Where are you now!?

**Ibara:** On my way now just hide ok.

**Haruka:** Ok..

**Aya:** Haru-chan..

**Mitsuki:** Why is Genocide Academy wants to kill Isumi?

**Ibara:** Actually me and Haruka are targeted..

**Ryuu:** You too? 

**Ibara:** Yeah but they failed to assasinate me a year ago..and..i saw so many blood..no mercy begging..

**Haruka:** No stop..Ibara don't tell them!

**Tenn:** About what?

**Aya:** What is Haru-chan hiding?

**Ibara:** Not gonna tell unless your adoptive father told us his biggest secret.

**Aya:** Kujou-san has no secret.

**Ibara:** Hmm..alright..then excuse me i'll be going to kill someone...in front of Haruka.

**Aya:** What...no don't..

**Ibara:** Bye..almost forgot to tell you all..His Majesty and Emperor will be bathe in blood there eyes will shove in darkness they will end the war of idols..Angel and Monster will fall in darkness and return to the light..wonder who is it then..solve it before you can see them kill a genocide students.

**Saegusa Ibara left the chat..**

**Haruka:** He started to kill..now..Ibara..and i am watching it..

**Aya:** Close your eyes cover your ears!

**Haruka:** I can't..i..enjoy..it...i want Ibara to hurt me..

**Aya:** What are you even saying Haru-chan!

**Haruka:** I..love..Ibara..Acchan..i love him..

**Touma:** What the..oh god Haru is that true?

**Haruka:** He..just kissed me..now..

**Aya:** Wha-What!?

**Yamato:** Pls don't tell this in the GC..there is a child here.

**Aya:** Haru-chan..are you gay?

**Haruka:** Idk..i think Bi?

**Mitsuki:** So you like both genders?

**Haruka:** I think?..are you disgust you all..even you..Acchan..?

**Aya:** I..don't know..

**Haruka:** I see..i..don't even know..if we are still gonna be friends..Acchan..

**Aya:** No we are still friends Haru-chan..even you have a relationship...with boys..

**Haruka:** Thanks..

**Touma:** Haru..you are ŹOOĻ's centre you are important to us.

**Haruka:** Thanks..Baka Touma.

**Touma:** Still gonna call me that..

**Haruka:** Haha yeah..i need to go now..Ibara is treating me to a dessert buffet.

**Aya:** Goodluck on your date.

**Haruka:** I will.

**Gaku:** Well that's unexpected of Isumi.

**Tenn:** That Isumi Haruka is dating Saegusa Ibara?

**Gaku:** I wonder does the public knows about it?

**Nagi:** Yeah they know apparently..they made some fanfics about those two..

**Aya:** Can i see it?

**Nagi:** No you can't its for adults only though but i can send you a non explict one but i doubt Kujou-shi and Mr.Kujou will not allow you.

**Aya:** He just allowed me..because he told us..he and Ruki-san had a relationship before..so it is true..Kujou-san had a relationship with Ayanokoji-san.

**Gaku:** Oh god..what type?

**Aya:** A master and apprentice type he said?

**Momo:** That's..shocking..btw is there any fanfics about all of us?

**Tamaki:** Nope.

**Iori:** Took you awhile to be active Yotsuba-san.

**Aya:** Oni-chan..

**Tamaki:** Aya...

**Tamaki:** Im sorry if i said that..you need to forgot me..

**Aya:** Its..ok..but..why won't you oppose him?

**Tamaki:** I can't answer that..Aya..im sorry..

**Tamaki & Aya**

**Aya:** Tell me why won't you oppose him!?

**Tamaki:** I don't wanna..Aya i need to stay at his side..

**Aya:** You don't understand he is only using you!

**Tamaki:** I don't care if he use me as long i make him happy.

**Aya:** Oni-chan pls listen to me..he is only using you...

**Tamaki:** Even..so..i loved..him..Aya..

**Aya:** No! You won't love him its disgusting.

**Tamaki:** Im..disgusting..me and Eichin..I..

**Aya:** Yes its disgusting but don't love him..

**Tamaki:** But..Isumin-

**Aya:** He's my friend of course i support him..

**Tamaki:** Then why not me..then..aren't you happy for me?

**Aya:** NO I DON'T HE'S DISGUSTING AND HE ONLY USED YOU!

**Tamaki:** I...need some time..

**Aya:** Oni-chan..wait!

**Tamaki blocked you.**  
  



	27. Extra 6

I7,TRG and Re:vale had arrive to Riku's house and the others were staring how big it is that Riku lived a (not) normal life in a big house, Mitsuki was the first one to react.

"Seriously.. how many yen did Riku spend this house!?"

"Actually this was a gift from Ryuusei-shi himsef when Riku was turning 16"

Suddenly the gate was open by Hiyori and he smiles at them and greets them.

"Welcome to Eve's house"

"Tomoe i thought your still injured?"

"Hmm yeah but Takumi-san massage our neck and foot in his technique with force power so it practically healed us"

Hiyori lets them enter the gate but before that he looks at them with serious eyes with a half sith eye which they send a shiver and horror to Hiyori and he suddenly spoke.

"If you do something to Riku and Jun-kun Kujou Tenn i won't hesistate to blacklist you to enter the city premisis for 5 months"

He really said it in unhappy voice which is more scary.

"Hiyorin your still scary me.."

"Gomenen Tamaki-kun i am protecting the Unit Riku created.."

Ruki suddenly opens the door and waves at them but when they saw Ruki he is 50 yrs old now but young as ever but taller like Takamasa.

"I only drank the Eternal Fountain water to get my age back but it cursed me with De-age and age with imortality..."

"Ayanokoji-san..why do you want to talk to Tenn?"

"Come inside for now.."

They latter did come in the house and they were stunned how big it is but Ruki makes TRG seat and the others to Riku so they can see if he is ok,

The 4 of them seated infront of them and Hiyori serves Ruki a tea and he goes upstairs to take care of Jun.

"So what do you want to talk about Ayanokoji-san?"

"Its about my student Taka"

It became serious and the aura was very intensly cold like snow storm so they listen what he can say about Takamasa.

"Jun-kun had a nightmare which it is Taka's abuse so it affects his mental state so the doctors warned him not to meet Taka for 2 weeks..do you understand?

When they saw Ruki's eyes it is..cold and bloody blank they nodded but Tenn wouldn't think if Takamasa will accept this or not.

"But Kujou-san will not accept this Ruki-

"Don't you dare call me Ruki-Oji your a Kujou now so call me only my last name"

Its very cold but the two members understand Ruki..what he been through in Riku's body..

Suddenly i7 and Re:vale goes down and they saw Ruki with cold bloody death stare eyes and they were shivering if TRIGGER did something.

"What did TRIGGER do?"

"Im only scolding Tenn and im sorry for my attitude"

"Ruki-Oji pls don't be like that..your tired from your concert..and do you want me to sing you a myth song?"

Ruki shook his head knowing the Myth concept can be uncontrollable force in idols but Riku attacked Ruki with puppy eyes and it didn't worked at all.

"You know i have dealt with many puppy eyes Riku and no one can affect me through it hahaha."

He laugh like a child and its cute and they can think he is similar to Riku.

"Riku how's Jun-kun?"

"He's ok and he is recovering now and he is taking his meds"

"Oh ok..btw Riku..i heard from Seiya you've been teaching two students at your hands am i right? particurlar i met them a few days ago named Amagi Hiro and Himemiya Tori.

"Um yes i've been tutoring them"

"Hmm Amagi Hiro is a intresting boy..he may have the potential to be a great idol and force user too..but i feared one thing in him"

Riku gulped in fear and he is now in dileama and he would not think he's apprentice Hiro would be feared in his force ability.

"You won't abandon him Riku even he is feared to have that power he is still your student but your teachings are more superior than Taka.

"How?"

"Lets just say you are drilling there minds to knowledge of mine or Seiya's knoledge depriving your own teachings into them..but you won't sought tbe truth of the dark and light idols Riku..because you are balancing it"

Riku eyes were blank but he knew this was gonna happen so it worries him that his student might betray him..but suddenly a doorbell rang when Riku opened the door a boy with red hair with blue eyes and a messy spike hair appeared at the living room and smiles and introduced himself.

"Konichiwa Amagi Hiro desu 2nd highschool at Yumenosaki academy and leader of ALKALOID unit its nice to meet you i7,TRIGGER and Re:vale and im Nanase Riku's apprentice."

They look at him with a fake smile and Ryuu had been pale that he met his childhoodfriend's brother which Hiro is..Ruki had to leave because of the sched he had

"I have to go now you boys have fun..and Tenn if you do something to Riku..i wouldn't mind to make a distance between you..alright?"

Tenn nods at him with a sad smile and Ruki left in his car and drove..away.

"Nanase your uncle is pretty scary...in a way that he can be damn cute.."

"He can be..strict also..too well he is a same as me..btw..Hiro why are you here?"..

"Just gonna visit Ohi-san hahaha.."

"Well he is on Jun's room and...Hiro lets continue your lesson kay?"..

"Alright!"

Hiro runs upstairs and open Jun''s room and saw sleeping Hiyori at his side and he close the door with a chuckle and calls Riku.

"Senpai come here quick you need to see this"

"Ok"

Riku goes upstairs and looks the door and he smiled at Hiyori and Jun sleeping together, he goes inside and caress Jun's head and he suddenly wakes up with Hiyori.

"Ahh what time is it..eh Riku?"

"Ah gomen..if i wake you two up"

Jun shooks his head and hugs Riku and Jun suddenly.

"Gomen..i hurt you two..its my fault..but i'll be better now ok?"

"Mhm mhm Hiyori will take care of you too Jun-kun"

"I wished my nightmare should go away..so i can please my fans"

"Jun you really are the best center."

The three of them hugged each other and Hiro waved at them and he close the door and went downstairs to confront someone and they stare at the boy.

" Senpai is really considerate despite he is gave me this nickname.."

"What nickname?"

"Asassin of Idols Hahahaha"

They look at the boy with horrified expressions and he glares at Kujou Tenn with half sith eyes..

"I know he will realize the flaw being with you Kujou-san.. a flaw of 5 years of hole in his heart..and he will realize your a mistake that senpai made..all the flaws.."

"How can you be so sure Amagi Hiro?"

"Hmm well Tenshouin Eichi is the one pulling the strings..Sazanami's hate for his dear uncle Yotsuba's being control..he is the one who bond with senpai a bond of a friendship..that will never played..well then i need to leave i just talked to senpai he will tutor me tomorrow.."

Hiro leaves with a smirk and he looks at Ryuu with death glare.

"I will assasinate your dreams Tsunashi-san just what you did to Nii-san you betrayed him"

He leaves and slams the door and they were dumbfounded at that child..

"That boy..he can be a threat..to us..can he abandoned that boy?"

"He cannot because he will feel bad and iresponsible but he is trying his best to make him not take revenge..Yaotome-shi.."

"Amagi Hiro..he is nicknamed Asassin of Idols..he is big threat"

"He can be but he deeply respected Riku and he is a leader of ALKALOID a new unit."

They all sigh and went to Jun's room and saw three of them sleeping but Riku woke up and yawns and saw everyone.

"Ah i forgot..i need to go"

"To where Riku?"

"Uh..to Ensemble Square..its on Yumenosaki City.."

Riku goes to his room and changed and they saw his room its nice but there is his father's poster saying.

_**Archangel** _ **Nanase Sakuya**

When they saw it they were mesmerize how good the twin's father they were mesmerize how this is their father is..they looked at Riku's room and saw some CD's containing Sakuya's songs in the shelf.

"How did Riku manage to get this?"

"Probabbly he got somewhere."

Riku got out in the bath and he was dressed casually and he was confused why they were looking at the shelf.

"Um..Minna what are you doing?"

"Nanase is this your father's CD's?"

"Yeah..i listened to it..and it was good..i even memorize Cloudy Days.."

"Can you sing it Riku?"

"Of course Tenn-nii.."

Riku grabs his guitar and he sings with a melodic voice.

'Shining through the clouds"

When he sang the chorus they were started to felt a tear...

"Hajimari"

When he ended he looks at them with a sad smile as he puts down the guitar.

"I'll sing this song onstage..alone.."

When Tenn heard that..he didn't want that..in fact he wanted to sing that song too.

"..Riku..i want to sing that song too.."

"Im sorry but..you said were not family anymore..so..pls..i just wanted to sing otou-san's song..this is i only have in the Nanase Family.."

Tenn was gonna protest and he was grabbed by Gaku and everyone waved and said goodbye to Riku as they leave the door..

"What the hell Gaku!"

"Pls respect Nanase's decision Tenn he is hurt because you've said that months ago.."

"This is not your concern Gaku"

Suddenly Riku opens the door covering his left eye and Nagi feels it he shrugs Riku's hand and they saw a Sith eye in him.

"Balance it Riku don't tempt the full dark side.."

"I know..its just im just scared..gaping hole in my heart..anger..in me..i just can't..control it..even now.."

"I know that but still..when your a Jedi..don't let your personal feelings interfere into it."

When Nagi said that they all lookef at him and they want to know about the Jedi history more and more even they want power to protect.

"The Rules of the Jedi was made to obey Nagi..but i changed it..it can interfere but not too much only a little one.."

"As i expected crown emperor of idols Riku.."

When they heard that they immedietly they turn around Riku and they were silent how they are supposed to react when Nagi said that Riku is now crowned emperor of entertainment industry.

**Let the star shines again.**


	28. I Love you Tamaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning;Mature Content here read it on your own risk.
> 
> Underage S*x  
> Consual s*x  
> Top Tamaki  
> Bottom Eichi.

**_Fine_ **

**Yuzuru:** Young master..can you..call President..Yotsuba-sama is crying..and having a tantrums...

**Tori:** Yuzuru who is your master?

**Yuzuru:** You..

**Tori:** And..why is Yotsuba-senpai having a tantrums?

**Wataru:** I can sense Eichi-kun is having a dark aura..behind me..now..

**Tori:** Ah its scary now!

**Eichi:** Why..is..Tamaki-kun..C.R.Y.I.N.G?

**Yuzuru:** In the name of Kujou Aya...

**Eichi:** Tell me where are you?

**Yuzuru:** In his dorm room here..

**Eichi:** I'll go..there ok..

⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇

Tamaki was crying in his dorm room in Yumenosaki Academy..Yuzuru calm him down with a king pudding. 

They heard a knock and Yuzuru opens it and Eichi was infront if the door he then nodded at Yuzuru telling him to leave for now.

"Tamaki-kun are you ok?"

Tamaki shooks his head telling him he is not ok..of course.

Eichi cleaned up Tamaki's room and it was fully cleaned and he chats with Riku.

**Emperor Riku**

**Eichi:** Riku-kun can request something.

**Riku:** Hmm what is it Eichi?

**Eichi:** Ban Kujou Takamsa for 1 month entering Reimei City?

**Riku:** Why?

**Eichi:** Kujou Aya hurt Tamaki's feelings.

**Riku:** I know that but it dosen't mean i'll ban him or her.

**Eichi:** Just this once..only 2 days then..i beg you..

**Riku:** Ok..its been a long time..since you beg for me..well i begged at you alot of times.

**Eichi:** And it was so cute.

**Riku:** Stop it..its embarassing..

**Eichi:** Just two days and that's her lesson.

**Riku:** Fine but..you will treat me some cake.

**Eichi:** Ok..

**Riku:** Need to go now..my sched is tight and Iori is helping me.

**Eichi:** Sometimes i envy you too i want him to control me.

**Riku:** Ehhh im jealous too you know..but i can ask him..

**Eichi:** Ok bye tell me his answer later.

**Riku:** I know ok..can i do me a favor Eichi..?

**Eichi:** Sure what is it?

**Riku:** Jun..asked me to acompany him to Genocide city..

**Eichi:** Riku..your lying right?

**Riku:** I am not..Eichi..and can you keep this a secret..the senate and Takumi-san and Ruki-Oji knows this..and you can tell to your senates too and Tamaki knows this too.

**Eichi:** What is it then?

**Riku:** Genocide City's Emperor is a girl..

**Eichi:** You mean..an Empress..

**Riku:** And i cannot believe..it was an acquaintance of mine or a friend..

**Eichi:** Kujou Miho..

**Riku:** Yeah..i knowed her since she was Jun's cousin.

**Eichi:** And i have a new target.

**Riku:** Oh do not dare..Eichi..

**Eichi:** I want to make them feel what i feel Riku.

**Riku;** Actually when i confronted her..i couldn't stop their anger..because they were abandoned by their father..Kujou-san..

**Eichi:** And Tsukumo-san threatened you to keep it a secret.

**Riku** :Well there the ones who told me.

**Eichi:** Oh..well i need to go..im conforting Tamaki-kun

**Riku:** Ok..bye.

⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇

Eichi was suddenly hugged by Tamaki as he sobs in his shoulders knowing what he would say right now to him straightly..

"Nee..Eichin..am i..disgusting..?"

"Why would you say that Tamaki-kun..he said it in a calm matter."

"Because..she..said..you and me are disgusting if we have..a relationship.."

"Tamaki-kun..who said that?"

"Aya.."

Eichi grips into Tamaki's arm and he pins down Tamaki and Eichi's eyes was full of darkness and sadly smile..

"No...you are not Tamaki-kun.."

"Eichin..i want you..make me yours..make me..pls.."

Eichi started to lock the door and he stripped himself infront of Tamaki. 

Tamaki then strips himself and Eichi was fascinated of Tamaki's body he then pins down Tamaki and kissed him passionately.

"Ahh..Eichin..more.."

"I will teach you more Tamaki-kun..this kind of thing. 

Eichi begans to suck his nipple and Tamaki moans into pleasure.

Eichi whispers into Tamaki and he submits to it..and Tanaki lays Eichi to the bed but before that Tamaki spits his salova in the fingers as a lube.

"Eichin..can i make you feel good?"

Eichi nods at it and Tamaki inserts a finger making Eichi moan a little..but Tamaki stops for a moment and ask something to Eichi.

"Does Zero..knows our..um..relationship?"

"He already knows..my feelings..a year ago and he supported me..."

Tamaki deeply smiles at him and Eichi felt a tear on his eye..and Tamaki licks it and Eichi smirks a little.

"Ehh how did you know thay Tamaki-kun?"

Tamaki smirks at him and kissed him roughly and sloppy..

He thrusted his finger slowly making Eichi moaned in pleasure in Tamaki's finger.

"Mggh..Tamaki-kun..so good.."

Tamaki adds another 2 finger and he thrusted fast-slow pace to avoid Eichi collapse during session..

"Mggm..soo good Tamaki-kun..i want you inside me now.."

Tamaki sits up mad gets a lube as Eichi said and they do a Zodiac position..

"Mggm..ahh..its so big..Tamaki-kun.."

"Eichin..i want you more call me more.."

Tamaki started to thrust slowly with fast pace making Eichi drool with eyes close as Tamaki wants to make him feel good.

"Eichi..its tight..your squeezing me..ahhh"

"Gomen its too good..i'll cum"

After a few mins..they came at the same time..and they went to shower..and talk about Aya.

"Even Aya dosen't love you..i'll love you..more.."

"Eichin..i know Aya still loves..me..but..i hope she will accept our relationship.."

He hug Tamaki and they fell asleep..


	29. Eve's Rabbitube channel

**Eve**

**Riku:** Are we sure were gonna do this channel? I can upload it to my channel.

**Jun:** How many subscribers you have Riku?

**Riku;** 30 Million.

**Hiyori:** Mine is 25 million

**Jun:** Mine is 20 million.

**Riku:** Eve's channel is 49 million subs..and im planning to get i7 make there i7 too to boost our popularity too President..already agreed but we need to keep it a suprise.

**Jun:** What video shall we do?

**Riku:** Ah i know house tour since the fans wants to see what our house looks like.

**Hiyori:** I have a twist in mind.

**Jun:** Should i be worry?

**Riku:** Pls this is not your one of your harrasments.

**Hiyori:** A Room Raid.

**Riku:** That's great.

**Jun:** I can't wait to see what's Ohi-san is hiding.

**Hiyori:** Ok ok now here is the room raid..Riku will look into Jun-kun's room while Jun-kun looks at my room and me i'll look at Jun-kun's room.

**Jun:** Great idea then we'll upload it in our own channel.

**Riku:** Then our house tour we'll upload it on our unit channel.

**Hiyori:** Lets make our channels go to public on japan.

**Riku:** I want to see Tenn-nii that i can do so much more then he'll praise me.

**Jun:** I'll show Taka-Oji who is the real family here. And i'll make Ojī-chan proud of me.

**Hiyori:** Now lets go.

**Riku:** Yes!

**A few days later.**

**RTIZ**

**Momo sents a video that contains Eve's latest channel and public release.**

**Momo:** Look at this.

**Gaku:** Is that..Eve's Rabitube channel? They are idols..but why do they have a channel?

**Nagi:** Oh i have one too on Knights. 

**Yuki** :So persistent but what content are they having?

**Tenn:** There Idols why they have a Rabitube channel?

**Momo:** Look at the subs of the channel.

**Mitsuki:** What the..that many..

**Gaku:** Lets just hope their content is good..


	30. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edittes:Aug 17 2020
> 
> Changed the OCS name

**RTIZ**

**Yuki:** I think i saw Ayanokoji-san's car with Nagisa-kun..

**Gaku:** Oh mabye father-son bonding since Ran Nagisa is Ayanokoji-san's son.

**Momo:** I am scared to get info to Ayanokoji-san.

**Sogo:** That's because he is Riku-kun's uncle and he is strict too.

**Anesagi:** When i told president about Ayanokoji Ruki..he..was shivering.

**Gaku:** Never i thought this day my old man will be scared.

**Anesagi:** He told me..he was scared by Ayanokoji Ruki because he was being pranked always.

**Gaku:** What is this..mixture of Nanase and Tenn?

**Ryuu:** I think?

**Iori:** Btw i am accompanied by Nanase-san.

**Mitsuki:** Oh are you gonna be lesson by Ayanokoji Ruki now?

**Iori:** Yes i am in fact there is one person he would like me to meet to motivate me.

**Sogo:** Who?

**Iori:** I don't know?

**Tenn:** And where is Riku going with you?

**Gaku:** Tenn stop..you know Ayanokoji-san is angry at you for being cold to Nanase.

**Riku:** Tenn-nii..do you want to know the reason why Ruki-Ojī is angry at you?

**Tenn:** Why?

**Riku:** He is reflecting your attitude towards me so you can feel what i feel..

**Tenn:** I see.

**Riku:** I have...bad news..very bad news..

**Momo:** Did something happen?

**Nagi:** I hope your gonna respect this..Kujou-shi.

**Tenn:** Why?

**Riku:** Tenshouin Eichi the Emperor of Yumenosaki City has ban Aya..entering..the city premisis...

**Aya:** What!..that cannot be..what is Tenshouin-san thinking.

**Riku:** Im sorry..but its his request..i can't forfiet it.

**Tenn:** Riku are you serious? Your the Emperor of this industry and you just let him?

**Riku:** I saw..your chat..Aya..but..pls..support your brother..just like Haruka..

**Aya:** No..i don't want to because he is just using him!

**Tenn:** Remove him from prince of Yumenosaki City then.

**Riku:** Rules are rules..im sorry but its only 2 days..though..and pls..don't..make me join your problems with Eichi.

**Tenn:** Why?

**Riku:** Just..no..

**Momo:** Your hiding something from us...Riku..

**Gaku:** If you have a problems you need us.

**Riku:** Its a idol-political problem..and this is not goimg to involve to all of you.

**Yuki:** Why?

**Riku:** Just..no..im just gonna go..she wants to see me and Jun..

**Tenn:** Who?

**Riku;** Im not gonna tell who she is..because Jun told me..

**Momo:** Can you give us a clue?

**Hacked by Sazanami Jun**

**Jun:** No means no.

**Gaku:** Sazanami what did you and Nanase hid?

**Jun:** This is not all to worry or your concerns.

**Tenn:** Why? 

**Jun:** Not gonna tell.

**Tenn:** Just what are you hiding?

**Jun:** And what are you hiding Kujou Tenn..what are you hiding at your friends.

**Tenn:** My Private life dosen't concern you.

**Jun:** Then my and Riku's life dosen't concern you.

**Tenn:** ".."

**Momo:** Look we don't war with Riku's unit..we just wanted to help.

**Jun:** Look..as we want to..but we are keeping you safe.

**Sogo:** Just what is happening anyway?

**Jun:** A war has broke..out..Reimei Vs Genocide.

**Riku:** We called it..Idol War.

**Yamato:** I heard it from..my father..that..many..idols.. died in that war.

**Tenn:** Who declared a war?

**Riku:** Fine i'll tell you. Kujou Rui..Kujou-san's real child.

**Tenn:** What..

**Aya** :Is it True?

**Jun:** Damn..yes its true..Kujou Miho is.

**Tenn:** Where is she then?

**Riku:** Find her Tenn-nii i'll not stop you..you can see she might be the one..who will..kill me..

**Tenn:** What do you mean..

Riku sents a picture with Kujou Rui and Jun at his side.

**Tenn:** Are you playing..games with me..

**Riku:** Hahahaha..do you think..you'll save..your brother Kujou Tenn

**Hijacked by Kujou** Rui

**Miho:** Let me introduce myself i am Kujou Miho. Kujou Takamasa's daughter.

**Tenn:** Well then..nice to meet you.

**Miho:** Riku...is such a naive..person..well..that pic is old..and..are you gonna ask me..where is Riku?

**Momo:** What do you mean..?

**Miho:** And where is my dear cousin..Jun..Oh i know..those two might be dying right now!

**Gaku:** What the hell are you playing at.

Rui **sents a video**

**-LET GO OF US Rui WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!**

**-*Punches Riku* Oh..sorry it must be hurt right..**

**-Stop it Ri-chan..i begged you..**

**-FINE ALL OF YOU ARE NOT GOING to escape unless..i can kill Kujou Tenn..now..**

**-DON'T YOU DARE HURT TENN-NII!**

**-I thought he never loved you since he replaced you.**

**-HE STILL LOVES ME I KNOW IT AND YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE THE FACT..YOU BETRAYED ME *coughs..coughs***

**-Oh is that so..well then..lets play shall we..can you guess what i will do to you..my Ex boyfriend..**

**-Hurt me as you please..but i will not tell where Tenn-nii and Aya are.**

**-i guess i have no choice then.**

**End of Video.**

**Sogo:** You..monster..WHAT DID YOU DO TO RIKU-KUN!?

**Gaku:** Let him go Kujou Rui

**Tenn:** LET HIM..GO I BEGGED YOU YOUR FINDING ME RIGHT JUST PLS..LET THEM..GO....

**Miho:** Ok..your gonna go alone..no friends just you no police..is that clear?

**Tenn:** Yes.

**Rui** **leaves the chat.**

**G** **aku:** No police since we zre not gonna make this worse..but lets keep this a secret..for..now..and we'll think a way to save those two..

**Tenn:** Riku..i'll save you just you save..me..


	31. Extra 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just killed a chract here...

Nagisa saw a man with hood with orange hair and blue eyes sadly smile at him.

"Its been a long time..my apprentice..how are you?"

"Gazing through my dreams..and Aniue's dream.. "

The man chuckles and smiles at him and he remove his hood and he smiles and pats his head.

Nagisa smiles through him and he was deeply link to him.

"Its..been awhile..Akehoshi-san..my and Aniue's mentor."

"Hahaha still the Nagisa i know..how's Riku..is he still pampering you?"

"Hehe he still is..btw..have you heard now..my father is Ayanokoji Ruki?"

"So..he cameback alive..after all..Aine's brother..and Sakuya-san's bestfriend."

Nagisa recives a phone call from Ibara and he picks it up.

**-Ibara what is it?**

**-Get here immedietly your exellency.**

**-Why? Is there something the matter Ibara?**

**-Its His Majesty..has..been kidnap.**

**-What..your lying right Ibara..Aniue is the most powerful Jedi-Idol he has been.**

**-Jun asked him to accompany him to...Kujou Rui..Empress of..Genocide Academy and City.**

**-That..boy..i'll go straight immedietly tell i7,TRG,Re:vale and ŹOOĻ if they want to save Aniue..they have to go to Shuetsu.**

**-As you may.**

**End of call**

Nagisa hurried up and he was picked up in a limousine and he waved back to Akehoshi Shintaro as a goodbye for now.

**At Shuetsu City**

The 4 groups arrive..with Aya and Takamasa..at Shuetsu..city..

"Tell me..why i am dragged to this.."

"Kujou-san..tell us..do you have a daughter name Rui?"

Takamasa perked up and..he was shaking..through his spine that 5 years..he heard his daughter's name..

"She...is..my biological daughter.."

"What kind of father are you Kujou-san.."Gaku was angry at him to the point..he will kill him..

"She didn't want..to surpass Zero.."

"Your the worst father i ever met.."Gaku was in terrible attitude that..he wants to punch..Takamasa..

Suddenly a black limonsuine arrives and the window was going down and Nagisa was not in a mood that he saw Takamasa.

"Not..gonna ask..why is he here?"

"Ran Nagisa..Ayanokoji-san's..son.."

"Iori-kun..as i expected from Otou-san's student."

"Pls..can we just save Sazanami-san and Nanase-san..before Kujou-san's daughter..is gonna kill those two..

Everyone entered the car and they saw Haruka and Ibara sleeping at each other as they tried to pic it..they cannot, the car went away as they headed to Genocide Academy.

"Tell me..Ran-san..does Nanase-san had a lover before?"

"Hmm..yeah..and it was Rui-kun."

Takamasa was shocked that his daughter was in love with Riku..and he was..not sure he was happy for her or not.

"How..the hell..did Riku loved her..you know his..innocent."

"Aniue is naive..his feelings were unsured..and..he was just being used.."

This make Tenn angry..at Takamasa's daughter if he wants to torture her or not,but it was Takamasa's daughter so he needs to respect her.

"Hmm..i remember..something about those two..actually."

"What?"

"Rui bit Aniue's neck and licked it..to mark him"

"WHAT!"

Nagisa shows a picture of Riku closing his eyes and bit his lips..and Miho bit Riku's neck.

"His innocence!"

"Just a momment..Tamaki-kun can you hand over me the big chest there"

Tamaki hands over the boc and Nagisa opens it and gets a Big Nerf Gun.

"Be quiet for now..i'll be ruining some moments here"

Nagisa points the Nerf gun to Haruka and Ibara as he shoots it the two woke up.

"Ahh..is it morning..Ibara?"

"Huh..Your Exellency?"

"Haruka,Ibara * **laughs*** that was too romantic.."

When Haruka looks around he saw Aya and he blushed the taught he is seen sleeping with his boyfriend infront of her.

"Acchan..you..didn't heard anything in my sleep right?"

"No i didn't heard actually"

Nagisa took his phone and started to play what Haruka said and the others blushed what Haruka said to Ibara.

**Audio**

**-Ibara..i love you..**

**-Your too handsome.**

**End of Audio**

Haruka grabs a Nerf gun and shoots at Nagisa and the two smirked at each other and they started to attack one in other.

"Adam..unit..is a weird unit.."

"More like Eve though where they pranked each other."

Suddenly they arrive at Genocide Academy  
 **____________________________**  
 **Warning:Violence ahead and blood and gore.**  
____________________________

Tenn goes out of the car and he saw Rui frowning with smile at him

"The famous Modern Day Angel Kujou Tenn..as i expected..he used Nagisa-kun's car."Miho said it with a dark tone with a shiver.

"I don't know what are you talking about..but where's Riku and Sazanami Jun?"

"Oh those two? Hmm..well find them..Kujou Tenn before the smoke hits them in the heart and lungs."

Rui shows a video to Tenn that they are now healed but lock up in a tank with 10 mins of smoking fire that is gonna go to the tank.

This make Tenn boliled to anger that he wants her to die not him.

"You have 10 Mins to save them or you'll say bye bye to your precious twin."

Tenn runs to the hallway and he stumbled two lock doors..with two questions

Tenn reads it and he was shock to see that question.

1 **Who is Riku's Former Lover (Hint:Nah he told you)**

**2:Who trained Zero before Takamasa (Hint:N.S)(Door:Sazanami Jun)**

**Rules:When you save one person there is a bangle on there wrist and contains fast poison** **if you save them Kujou Tenn..don't ask them or neither** **of them..would be alive..Bye bye my replacement.**

Tenn crushed the letter in anger and enters the code in the door on the 3rd floor.

When it opens it he saw Riku tied up and gagged with a hankerchief.

"Mpphm!"

"Riku!"

But they were Genocide Students at his back and when they are gonna hit him..Riku's eyes became a sith making him..a sith for now and he escapes sudddnly.

"HAHAHA don't you dare move a little Genocide students..follow my orders..you will forgot your doings for now and remove this bangle."

The genocide students..blanks and complies the order of Riku,Tenn stands and..he couldn't believe..what is Riku doing..to the students..

"Oh..Rui..you think you would..do this to me..well let see...for now..Hahahaha."

Tenn pins down Riku and he became cold for now and stared at Riku.

"Who are you?"

"Call me..Darth Riku..Tenn-nii Ahahahha."

"Stop it."

Riku blinked his eye and he went back to normal and Riku was confused why he was pinned down?

"Tenn-nii? What are you doing?"

Tenn unpins Riku on the floor and Riku standup.

"Tenn-nii..why are you here?"

"Im saving you of course! What else?"

Riku was silent..but..he can sense..Nagisa told them..so he blinked his eye but in a half sith.

"Looks like...someone..has defy..me..can you save Jun for me..i'll gonna lecture someone.."

"I don't know the answer.'

"Our Father..who trained Zero and Kujou-san assisted him..go now..leave me for here now..i'll get my and Jun's lightsaber.."

Tenn goes to the second door and he..grips it..as he learns a truth..about his father..

**Meanwhile.**

Rui opens the door of the limosuine and saw Takamasa and forced chokes him and pulls him out of the car while everyone goes out to stop her.

"Long time no see my dear father..do you still know me..?"

"I never forgot you..Rui.."

Miho unchokes Takamasa as he coughs amd Aya helps him, Miho looks at her and frowns darkly.

"Is that..another..replacement Jun was talking about too?"

"I-"

"Rui!" 

She turn around and he saw Riku holding his lightsaber with Tenn helping Jun to walk for now.

"My Ex Lover..Riku-kun..did you enjoy my gift for you..it was fun tormenting you both..after all..you only..break up with me its because of Kujou Tenn or because of me?"

"Rui you know what i am talking about..and Nagisa..lets talk alone later.."

"Aniue's gonna talk to me? I am greatful"

"But before that Ri-chan..why did you..do that to us?"

"Ahh Jun is really perseptive..i am angry to the man who abandoned us."

"Then _goddamn_ you -chan why did you hurt us!?"

Miho runs to Riku and grabs him and Riku swifts it and he then..

***Slaps***

Miho was quiet and she started to look at him with a tear.

"You know..why i did this..ITS BECAUSE OF MY FATHER WHO ABANDONED ME!"

"Rui .."

"I always..make..you happy that's why.!"

"..I loved you..more than you imagine..but..we can't make this relationship..approve..but do you want to...make a final request?"

Miho nodded and he hugs Riku..and carres her cheeks and Miho kissed her in the cheeks while there eyes close..forgotting everyone..they were here"

"Oh..look..RIKU'S INNOCENT is gonna be broken!"

"Tamaki-kun cover your eyes!"

Sou-chan!?"

Tenn and Takamasa cannot believe what are they seeing as the two Ex-lovers kissed each other..

  
"Riku..why..did you hid that you have a Ex-lover..i..asked you..if you love someone..but..why?"

The two ex lovers backed off and Riku blink his eye with Miho and they..became Sith again.

"You..know..Tenn-nii..i always..know why..i lied to you about this..but..yet again..i can't still not forget..you left me..with a gapimg hole..no..from you and Kujou-san..both me and Rui.."

"Riku.."

"Nee Kujou Tenn..tou-san..and Kujou Aya..do you really think..he is right.?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"As the infinite stars..he always shines bright..as a starry night..fall"

Takamasa recognize that line..and he stepped backed as he feared that man..to be Zero's Equal.

"Did..you met..that man?"

"He's the one who mentored me,Rui and Nagisa..the one who equals Zero."

"Who is he Riku?"

"Akehoshi Shintaro..the Star Zero"

When Miho interjects that name Takamasa & Tenn was shock even everyone..that the three of them..met Star Zero.

"Actually..Jun also met him.."

Takmasa looks at Jun who is standing at the two of them..

"Taka-Oji..its your fault.."

"I..

"Aniue stop being in dark for now."

"Shut up Nagisa..i don't need your worries.."

They were stunned that Riku is being consumed in darkness at all and Tenn begs for him to stop.

"Stop it Riku..it dosen't suits you..stop it.."

"It seems..its my fault..these three are in the darkness."

A man with a hood appears and he uncovers it and they were shock it is...Akehoshi Shintaro.

"No need for introductions for now...I need..to..kill them.."

"WHAT NO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SHINTARO!"

"Its for the best...but..i can revive them in 3 days.."

Shintaro opens his lightssber and immedietly attacks the three as they sped up in their attacks...Jun was hit in the heart..

"Gah"

"JUN!!"

They watched as Jun's body bleed to death..as they cannot stand infront of the battle..

"Riku-kun..im..sorry..that i tainted you..im so sorry pls..forgive..me..my Red Star.

Shintaro stabs Riku in the heart as everyone screamed in horror that Shintaro stabbed him..

"RIKU!!!"

"Gah"

Miho then was stabbed after that...and they bled to death..

Takamasa grabs Shintaro in the shirt and pins him in a tree with burning anger.

"WHY!? THE THREE OF THEM DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!?"

Taka..understand this..its my fault..so i need to kill them..for now..im sorry"

"YOU BASTARD..YOU KILLED RIKU!"

"As the star gazes..for them..there is a chance..one of them..will become the next.. **him"**

"Who are you reffering to?"

"Nanase Sakuya of course the Archangel of idols"

Everyone was stunned that..and Tenn as Akehoshi Shintaro knew his father to the point he wants to know the truth but the thing..is..why Akehoshi Shintaro is alive?

"Wait..a minuite..?"

"Yes what is it? Yaotome Jr?"

"...i thought..your dead.."

This make them unclear when Gaku mentioned Shintaro was already dead but Akehoshi Shintaro sadly smile and answers it.

"I fake my death..by Tsukumo Ryuusei helping me..because i was framed that i killed one of my fans.."

"The evidence didn't go to public but how?"

"Lets..just say..my friend helped me gather the evidence..it was pointed there was some traitors on Cosmic Productions..so they framed me..and this make Ryuusei so angry to the point he killed those traitors.."

When they heard Cosmic Prod Riku & Jun was in that prod..it seems there was something off..in the prod.

"During the Sagami Incident..Sazanami Haru..fall when Jin won but Haru failed..so Jin decided to keep his promise to keep being an idol. But Jin was threatened to quit....so he was mad at Jin so..he has a VHS tape that contains..Jin was liar but not..so Haru..decided to go to Taka to help him..but he didn't even to his own nephew..so Jun-kun decided..to enroll to Reimei Academy with his father's money..after Taka abuse him..and Haru's and his wife's death..after Jun-kun..enrolls to Reimei..he studied hard to be an idol..and fate was luck he met Riku-kun."

Takamasa looks at Jun with a sad..face..thinking..it is fault..Jun..was suffering..all these years..of his life Akehoshi continue's to talk.

"When Riku-kun met him..Riku asked him if he wants to join Eve..so he immedietly accepted that after that..those two became Eve when Riku was 16 and Jun was 15..but when Riku was 15..Hiyori was in Eve...both of then but due to a situation in Yumenosaki Academy..i'll stop from here..Riku-kun will tell you about this all..someday.."

"Tell me..who trained you?"

"Your father Nanase Sakuya..who trained me..as the 2nd Zero."

When Tenn heard it was his father created the idols...it make him think..his father is a 2nd God of Idols. 

Shintaro takes Riku's body and Jun's and Miho to his car but he was latter stop by Takamasa and Tenn.

"Where..are you gonna take those 3?"

"Reimei Academy..secret room"

oOo

When they arrive at Reimei Academy..and goes to the underground..when Akehoshi opens the room..they saw..

The Nanase's

Sazanami's

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

The bodies were uncorrupt and..it was perfectly fine but Tenn wants some answers to what happen..

"What is the meaning of this..?"

"I told Riku..to hide this from you."

"Why Why Why! Im their son too!"

"So much you hide from Riku-kun. so its now fair to you..unless Riku-kun or you know who is the Fake Zero you've been chasing months ago"

When everyone look at Tenn..Gaku was so pissed that Tenn knows who is the fake Zero but Akehoshi Shintaro..signal them not to ask.

Shintaro took the 3 and put them to the crystal glass to make their bodies uncorrupted and not to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editted:Aug 17 2020


	32. Goodbye Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Major charact death again

**Warning:Death and Suicide**

**___________________________**   
**Ruki**

**Takumi;** Ruki there is something bothering me..not Riku-kun's death..

**Ruki:** ".."

**Takumi:** Gomen..i shouldn't say that..

**Ruki:** No..its ok..its bound to happen..Shin told me.

**Takumi:** My Grandson too..

**Ruki:** Im still on photoshoot but im taking a break for 10 mins.

**Takumi:** There is still bothering me..about Izumi Iori.

**Ruki:** Yeah..i visited the Izumis pretty much their parents are still fan of me..and regular customers.

**Takumi:** it bothers..me a little..is Iori-kun..a Kujou..i mean..when i saw him..its like Takamasa..

**Ruki:** I'll contact Izumi Iori..i'll appoint a DNA Test..

**Takumi:** I'll get Takamasa's saliva..

⬇⬇⬇

Tenn and Takamasa..are still silent to their room to the point they haven't eaten yet because of the death of Jun & Riku.

Suddenly a doorbell rang as Aya opens it and it was Takamasa's father Takumi.

"Aya-chan can you get Taka for me?"

"Hai Oji-chan."

Aya calls Takamasa and Tenn heard Takumi's voice humming softly.

When Takamasa saw his father he immedietly sits in the sofa with Tenn and Aya on his side.

"How many?"

"Huh?"

"How many children do you have?"

This make Takamasa shivered to his father and he answers it..to his father.

"3"

When Aya and Tenn heard they were 3 child that Takamasa had in the past Takumi frowned at him that his own son abandoned 3 child.

"When Izumi Iori's your son..you will soon realize..Riku-kun was being controlled by a Kujou..just like Zero."

Tenn gasp as in shock that Riku will be the same as Zero..that he will dissapear like him.

Tenn grabs Takumi's hand..and grips it harshly and spoke up.

"Are you saying..Riku..will dissapear..if Izumi Iori..suceeded?"

"Know the answer you must but it may cause a differ between you both.."

Tenn grips became tighter but no pain in his grips but something was wrong that Takumi was sad..at him.

"Tell me..Tenn-kun..did Riku-kun..really deserve your love for him..for all these years of suffering.."

Tenn eyes were watery..and he sobs..that Riku was already gone..now..

"How much..did Riku-kun..suffer from Takamasa..honestly..that child was..really..like his uncle.. he never gave up..ever..when i spoke to Riku-kun..about this:What do you choose..stand alone..or stand with your brother."

There something bothers..about that question, that make Tenn realize that Riku is already accepting it in fact that his brother will never

Return

**Ruki**

**Takumi;** I picked up Takamasa Ruki.

**Ruki:** Alright

**Hacked by Ran Nagisa**

**Nagisa:** Tou-san cancel the appointment right now!

**Takumi:** Nagisa-kun calm down what's happening?

**Nagisa:** Hiyori-kun just..dissapeared..and i track him down..and..he is near on a cliff..

**Takumi:** What! Hold on ok i'll go i'll go there.

**Ruki:** Which location Nagisa?

**Nagisa:** I'll send it on you.

⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇

Takumi grips his cellphone and shrugs Tenn's hand and the three are confused why Takumi had to run fast and drive fast so they insisted to follow him.

Ruki had to drive fast as i7 Re:vale and TRG and ZOOL had seen it and decided to follow them.

**RTIZ**

**Momo:** Don't ask if everyone is on the car.

**Momo adds Rinto**

**Rinto:** I manage to call Ran Nagisa-kun..or rather..hacked..

**Momo:** What did it say?

**Rinto:** Tomoe..Hiyori-kun..is gonna commit suicide.

**Ryuu:** What..

**Iori:** Just what is Tomoe-san thinking?

**Nagi:** Due to..Riku's and Jun's death..2 days ago..Hiyori began to cut himself in the arm.

**Aya:** That's..too cruel..

**Gaku:** I..need to save him..

**Tenn:** Gaku? What do you mean?

**Mitsuki:** What do you mean Yaotome?

**Gaku:** Anesagi drive faster.

**Ryuu:** Gaku what are you gonna do!?

**Gaku:** Mabye..you need to know something.

⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇

When everyone arrive they saw Hiyori walking slowly to the clif and Gaku stopped him as everyone except Nagi,Minami and Tamaki are confused why Gaku stopped him.

"Tomoe no..Hiyori stop this..your the only one left in Eve."

"The traitor spoke..up now huh..you never spoke up to Adam or Eve after all these years."

"Im sorry that i leave Adam Hiyori..its because of my old man"

Now everyone was stunned,shock and even gasp as Gaku mentioned he was in Adam and Gaku also gulped he has many explaining to do.

"You really reveal yourself..Gaku as i expect from my former partner but you also reveal..you met Aniue in the past."

"Gaku..did you met Riku in the past?"

Gaku hands were shaking and Hiyori shrugs off Gaku's hand and walks to the cliff faster as he fell Gaku and Nagisa grabs Hiyori's hand.

"We won't let you die Hiyori"

"Such words Gaku..Eve is no more i7 became i6..what else.."

"Hiyori-kun listen to me..even he is dead..and yes..i tried to commit suicide.. too" Eichi said with fear..

Eichi began to walk and grabs Hiyori's hand..but Hiyori smile sadly.

"Thanks Eichi-kun but..you have Tamaki-kun now..haha but its time for me to go now..its imposibble to revive them..but we'll see each other..take care bloody mary too (Dog) again..goodbye Gaku,Eichi-kun..Kujou-san..wins..huh"

Hiyori ungrabs them and Hiyori fell to his death..making Gaku and Nagisa screamed.

"HIYORI/HIYORI-KUN!!!!!"The two silver head screamed in agony.

Hiyori fell into the sea and the body drowned in deeper in the sea.

The others..were..standing watched the whole scnce where Hiyori fell to the ocean.

"Reimei..will cease to war..if Eve is gone..Eichi-kun.."

Ruki steps in and took his blazer off and gives it to Nagisa.

"Nagisa don't jump ok just gonna save Hiyori-kun, i don't want you to suffer my only son that is..i don't want to lose another family so..i'll be back."

"Ayanokoji-san you.."

Ruki stretch his arms wide and smiles at them and they are horrified what are they are gonna see even Takamasa is horrified to it.

"Takumi i'll be back kay!"

"Just be careful Ruki i don't want you to die.."

"Nah i won't Jaa-nee"

Ruki falls and dives through the deep sea to save Hiyori while Nagisa clenched his fist that this is Takamasa's soon to be fault if his father died. 

Nagisa glares at him with cold eyes and anger that to the point his eyes became a sith fully and they were horrified to see that eyes.

"If my father dies because of you Kujou Takamasa..i wouldn't dare..to kill your daughter Kujou Harumi."

When Takamasa heard that name he kneels that Kazuki is still alive and well but there is something about Nagisa's words.

"After all..i hold Harumi's her life just like Aya if you let her out you'll scold her..but as for me i hid her to a safe country where you cannot take her from me my Kazuki"

"What do you mean?"

"Im her dearest lover..am i right Takumi-san?"

"Yes i know although you have kissed her many times."

Takamasa was even shocked even his eldest daughter was Nagisa's lover he didn't know if he should be happy or not.

Suddenly Ruki flies using his power while carriying Hiyori..but he is dead..and Eichi and Nagisa are shocked that Eve is no longer exist.

"Im sorry..Nagisa..i did not save him in time.."

"Its..its..ok..Otou-san you did your best.."

Gaku grips his fist as this is Eve's downfall to the point where Eve unit is **gone.**

"Eve...is..gone.."

"Reimei & Genocide has fallen"

"Izumi Iori..i'll tell you something.."Ruki said it with a calm tone."

"Yes Ayanokoji-san"

"Become the substitute emperor for now until Riku has been revive"

Everyone eyes widen and looked at Iori with fear and nervousness as Iori calm and smiles.

"I deeply accept it Ayanokoji-san."

"Good..because its prior to Nagisa's Request. Nagisa tell him"

Nagisa walks to Iori in front of him and smiles at him.

"Izumi Iori you are Aniue's most trusted friend and sub unit partner i deeply respect Aniue very much, mabye your not bad at all unlike his older brother who i cannot trust his throne because of Kujou Takamasa.

"Yes.."

"I am going to tell everyone what i feel about Kujou Takamasa and i don't care if his father nor my father's Ex Lover is here."

Tenn wanted to protest..but Eichi grabs Nagisa's hand and grips it while..he's having a attack.

" ***Cough..cough*** Nagisa-kun.."

"Oh no not again..where's your bangle i'll press it!"

"No..i don't want to..just need..what..where's my inhaler..shit..i left it.."

Gaku grabs Eichi's arm and Nagisa pressed it then the signal went came as a helicopter and a ambulance came.

Eichi was carried back to the ambulance and a inhaler was put and Tamaki goes to the ambulance..and he bids for now.

"Eichi-kun..don't die.."

**Zero**

**Gaku:** Zero..

**Zero;** Yaotome Gaku..i expected a call from you..former Adam centre and TRG's leader.

**Gaku:** Comeback to Japan now immedietly..your son..has an attack just now.

**Zero:** Eichi..ok i'll comeback..mabye its time i face my own problems..and that manager of mine.

**Gaku:** Face him..because its his fault..many lives were suffer..

**Zero:** Do you think its my fault Yaotome Gaku..

**Gaku:** Partly yes..but deep inside..i know you were pressured..so you dissapeared..in thin air..

**Zero:** I..Tenshouin Zen must return as the original Zero of this industry that Ayanokoji-san and Nanase-san made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editted:Aug 17 2020


	33. Red & Silver Past

**Ran Nagisa**

**Gaku:** Nagisa you ok?

  
**Nagisa:** Am i?

 **Gaku:** Sorry..

 **Nagisa:** Am i unlucky person..Gaku..

 **Gaku:** No.. its just..not..

 **Nagisa:** Tomoe Foundation just had some concern regarsing Hiyori-kun's death, otou-san just talked to them and they understand his father is close to otou-san.

 **Gaku:** Nagisa your not unlucky its just..fate..

 **Nagisa:** Mabye..i'll return your force abilities back and your lightsaber back because you cherished your unit.

 **Gaku:**...Do you forgive me...for leaving you and Nanase behind..?

 **Nagisa:** Honestly no i don't forgive you but Aniue does.

 **Gaku:** After all these years when Nanase became a center of i7..i was shocked..and i thinked.. did he leave Eve and he contact me privately.

 **Nagisa:** Send me your chats.

 **Gaku:** Ok.

**Gaku sents a audio**

**-Yaotome-san i'll be joining another prod because i was scouted.**

**-Congrats..but what about Eve?**

**-I'll trust Hiyori the leadership of Eve and Nagisa to Eden for now.**

**-I see..**

**-We'll meet again Yaotome-san..and this time..i'll meet Tenn-ni** i!

**-Nanase...**

**-How's Tenn-nii is he good person is he telling you about himself and his real family?**

**-He's a cold dagger and a sadist..Nanase..**

**-Don't prank me with that..Tenn-nii is an angel**

**-See it for yourself if im not wrong.**

**-I understand..but im exchange..we'll pretend** **that we have met for the first time.**

**-Ok.**

**-Honestly i wanna know why Tenn-nii left me..and our parents.**

**-Nanase..**

**-Well we'll meet again former Adam** **leader**

**-We'll meet again Eve's and Eden's Leader.**

**-If..something happens..i'll protect you and Yaotome Prod if your father tried to reveal our secret in the unit i'll be joining .**

**-I understand..but Tsukumo-san will protect our past units because** **if old man tries to denounce you..we are dead.**

**-Need to go now for auditions.**

**-Goodluck Nanase**

**-Ok**

**End of audio**

**Nagisa:** Aniue..

**Gaku:** Gomen..

**Nagisa:** Iie daijoubuu

**Gaku:** Im curious..about something..

**Nagisa:** What is it then..

**Gaku:** Recently..i've been thinking about Izumi-Oto being a Kujou.

**Nagisa:** Yeah me too..and he controls Aniue because his ability.

**Gaku:** I've been thinking if Izumi oto is really is a Kujou if Ayanokoji-san will re sched the DNA test.

**Nagisa:** Just..he did..well meet me at Shuetsu Academy i'll return your force power back

**Gaku:** Great make sure block all entrance to Shuetsu City Tenn might follow me.

**Nagisa:** I'll ask Iori-kun to block all paths to Reimei.

**Gaku:** Its time to take what is mine now.


	34. Extra 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i restored this because i was fixing or adding chap 26 titled new threat

When clock hits at 1:00 am midnight Gaku walks through his closet and changed his casual clothes and sneakly walks downstairs to avoid noise in the apartment that Ryuu owned since they were dis contract by Sousuke to protect them.

Gaku immedietly saw a Taxi and calls it and enters it and he told the driver to head to Shuetsu Academy. The driver complied and drives away.

Little did he know Tenn & Ryuu saw where he is going and Ryuu had to borrow Anesagi's car and follow Gaku to Shuetsu.

Gaku calls Ibara at his phone and it was answered.

**Ibara**

**Ibara:Heading to Shuetsu at night..but there's even more problem now.**

**Gaku:What problem?**

**Ibara:His Emperor,His Majesty and Jun's body are currently missing.**

**Gaku:** **WHAT!?..excuse me for a sec.**

Gaku spoke to the driver and the taxi driver was confused but he complied to it since he was an idol and Gaku would later pay the driver but the driver tooks out his wig and it was...

"Tsukinaga-Ani." Gaku's eyes widen and he gasp that Leo drive a taxi.

"Yahoo Yaotomeme how did you like your driver in disguise?" Leo smiled at him while driving a taxi.

Gaku spoke to Ibarra again and texted him.

**Ibara**

**Ibara:** How's our Taxi driver in disguise?

**Gaku:** You know Tsukinaga-Ani has a sister.

**Ibara:** Haruka is babysitting her.

**Gaku:** Oh.

**Ibara:** Look at the sky..

**Gaku:** Ok..

**Meanwhile at Reimei Academy.**

Nagisa looks at the sky..bloody red of course it is effect by Eve's death all three were completely dead..without a leader..Reimei has fallen and bloodshed has return to the city.

"Ran-san how can we fix this situation?"Iori asked him with a calm tone while fighting all Reimei Students who have fallen to the darkside.

"We just need Eve's Crest it may locate to aniue's body,Hiyori-kun's and Jun's body."Nagisa said it with a serious tone.

After there fighting and knocking down all students Nagisa taps Iori's shoulder.

"Nee Iori-kun..you lost Aniue right your supposed to be superstar."

Iori grips his lightsaber to the point of breaking it to pieces but it dosen't matter he still have Tenshouin Eichi at his hands.

"Do you want to know how Adam met each other me and Gaku? & Aniue?"

"I've been curious about that..for awhile."

**3 years ago.**

A man in his age of 19 scrolls down in Shuetsu Garden and seats upon the bench but he didn't notice a another silverhead with red eyes reading a book.

"Oi that's my spot can you move?"Gaku said it with a stern tone but the silverhead ignores it.

Gaku scolfed in pissed way as he grabs the silverhead and opens his lightsaber and attacks him but the silverhead boy was fast and used his force lightning, making Gaku shocked that he is facing a Jedi-Idol.

"Yaotome Gaku am i right?"Nagisa said it with a soft tone with a smile at him but Gaku was shocked deeply he hadn't meet this boy sometime or seen him quite often.

"How did you know me?..who are you?"Gaku interffered and turned off his lightsaber as tge other silverhead who turned off his lightsaber.

"You can call me Ran Nagisa i am Adam's leader..actually im alone..for now since i don't want weak members." Nagisa said it with a pride in his face.

This make Gaku pissed off at Nagisa who grabs him in his collarbone and tried to punched him but he used force push on Gaku making him fall.

"Hmm intresting Yaotome Gaku i might consider you as a friend." Nagisa said it with a dark smile with a small smirk on his face.

"Gaku!" A man in his mid 30's appears and he gasp and shock making Gaku confused at his father that he may know this boy.

"Well i need to go for now-"Nagisa spoke now but Gaku grabs his arm and Nagisa stays.

The three silverheads decided to seat and talk to Nagisa to confirmed something.

"Ran Nagisa"the man with the glasses suddenly spoke to him and Nagisa smiled"Yes what is it?"Nagisa answered too.

"Are you..Ayanokoji Ruki's son?"

Nagisa nods to him and Sousuke begans to violently pale and he stands and walks back at Nagisa making Gaku intrested.

"Oh. Old man is scared by this Ayanokoji Ruki? Who's that anyway he is in our lessons and he is mentioned to be a **God** of idols." Gaku said it was intentional to him..

"He..'s the first idol.."Sousuke...glanced at the other silverhead.

Gaku did not believe it was true to that words but someone had to appear who looked like the first idol and Sousuke began to pale again.

"No..no..no..this. can't be..Ayanokoji Ruki!?" Sousuke nearly shouted outside but he can't because..it may caused a scandal.

The redhead was confused and he was very confused..how did Yaotome Sousuke knows the first idol..the reicarnated idol beside him.

Suddenly the readhead was in lost of thoughts as someone whispered to him or spoke to him of course.

None other than himself..the God of Idols..

**"**

  
**Nee Riku..he's Yaotome Sousuke he is my dear friend and my Manager's student and i heard he is a friend of your mom..my sister** " Ruki said that in a serious tone..

Suddenly he was tap in the shoulder non other than his cousin Nagisa.

"Nii-san your talking to him again.."Nagisa said to him with a serious tone.

"Ah gomen he just said that the old man with a glasses is Yaotome Sousuke..and his son Yaotome Gaku. "Riku spoke with a smile on his face.

Sousuke walks to the Riku and asked him if he is related to Ayanokoji Ruki the first idol and Gaku was intrested but when he look at Riku he wears a Reimei uniform.

"Who are you..why do you look like him.?"Sousuke's voice began to stern at Riku forgetting Gaku and Nagisa in.

"Oh..you mean..Ruki-Oji?"Riku's voice began to make it serious..

This make Sousuke realize..he is the son of Ayanokoji Aine and Nanase Sakuya because of the family resemblance and that man so he grabs the boy's arm but when he was grabbed he is suddenly had an attack.

"*cough,cough* ah..my inhaler..Nagisa..lend it to me.."

Sousuke ungrabs him and realize what he had done but the students are looking at him with death glare..vety much but Riku insisted it so they stop looking at the man.

The 4 goes to Adam's reception room where Nagisa's room is there.

"Tell me..where is Nanase Sakuya?" Sousuke asked him with a stern serious tone.

"....He is dead..along with Kaa-san.."Riku started to cry a little and Nagisa hugs him..

Sousuke's eyes were widen..that his acquaintance was dead but he was suspicious..why he is the only survivor in the Nanase family and the other one..where is he..he waants to know the answer.

"Ah gomen..i shouldn't trust you..Yaotome Sousuke-san.. it might be difficult because you might able to betray me..just like **him."** Riku's voice became serious amd more dark as he id careful who he trust.

Sousuke steps back and realize..Riku knew Otoharu of course mabye he met him and he wants to brainwash the boy but Riku's eyes were turned into red in the left and white on the right, this makes Sousuke paler as he figuired Riku is the reimcarnation of the first idol.

"Hisashiburri Sousuke..have you miss me?" Ruki spoke in his voice leading in a huge confrontation.

"Ayanokoji...Ruki you.."Sousuke's stern voice makes it more serious than before..

Gaku can't believe it is the first idol of Japan and it was in Riku's body and Ruki saw Gaku and walks in front of him making Gaku shiver because he dosen't want to be rude at the first idol.

"Yaotome Gaku huh..it seems you are quite an idol in training here at Shuetsu Academy it seems you haven't joined a unit..or left.. well i don't want you to be rude but..may i ask you to join Nagisa's unit..because you will expirenence some of the best performance and it may have you the potential to surpass Zero."Ruki was determined that the boy was gonna join Nagisa's unit.

Gaku was stunned, did he said he can surpass Zero, but there is a smile on him so he became serious.

"The Dark Zero..Hidaka Seiya my mentor right?" Gaku said it with a serious tone.

.....

Iori was snapped out of a thought when he heard a click sound of a car opening and it was Gaku and Tsukinaga Leo.

**Meanwhile..**

Tenn and Ryu contacted i7, Re:vale and ZOOL and came along except there manager and Takamasa and Aya, they were terrified by the look of the sky..red and a crack on the skies..

"What happened here at this city?" Tenn suddenly spoked at a worried tone as Reimei has fallen into a serious state of breaking apart.

Students of Reimei started to attack the 4 groups but Nagi,Tamaki and Minami open there lightsaber and gracefully attacked the students knocking them out.

"Wow..that's so cool!" Momo shouted to the point where the students try to attack Momo but Nagi used a forbbiden force.

**"Listen well Reimei students don't attack us..help us to lead where Nagisa is.."**

The students eyes were blanked and the others gasped at what Nagi did and horrified..when Nagi looked back his eyes were shoved in darkness.

"Nagi..what is the meaning of this.. your eyes..is.." Yamato began to worried for Nagi as his eyes are on full sith.

"Tell me.. _everyone_ do i really..betray..him.."Nagi's voice began to dark.

Minami began to used forced choke Nagi as everyone tried to stop him but Nagi was crying and everyone stopped but suddenly..

**Cracked**

The skies began to crack more and Minami unchokes Nagi and helped him stand up and Reimei students began to help them.

**At Reimei Academy.**

Nagisa was tired and his breathing was not stable as Gaku was too powerful and Gaku helped him stand up,Iori was watching them fight and he was impressed by Gaku's fights after all.

"Never expected the Master of Jedi-Idol was defeated by my former apprentice." A man spoke in a mannerful tone.

Iori,Gaku,Leo and Nagisa looks at the man and it was Hidaka Seiya the Dark Zero of Zero Era.

"Hidaka-sensei.."Gaku spoke up and Seiya pats him in the head and ruffles him.

Seiya smiled at Gaku and Gaku was determined to surpass Hidaka Seiya at this point.

**Meanwhile.**

A boy with crimson hair,a boy with dark blue hair, a boy with a green cabbage hair and a girl with pink hair in a ponytail was in tears because they were holding..a baby.

"..Twins..Nanase Hikaru the older brother and the younger sister is Nanase Hikari.."Riku was in tears holding his children.."

Jun was happy too but he is underage but he carress his son's face and the baby smiled at him.

"Sazanami Jin..my son's name.."Jun was happy..he can no longer verge for revenge because his dad talked to him...

Now Jun & Riku understand now..they were wrong..hafly but they wanted to apologize each other and end the war of Kujous and Eve.

In the other hand..Rui was happy and she finally understands his father's pain so she is happy that she had a son.

"Kujou Momo..Miho named her child as she carres his face and the baby smiled."

Hiyori was happy too he has a son as he carres his baby's face and he names him.

"Tomoe Yuma is my child's name.." Hiyori is happy to the point he can cry.

A man with a spike messy hair with sky blue eyes and blond-white hair smiled at Eve.

"..Thank you Zero for reviving us..but why did you chose white..panel..?" Riku was holding his children..with care.

"The dark one is memory erase..but i don't want you three suffer..and..im gonna confront my manager now."Zero spoke in a mannerly tone.

The Eve was silent and suddenly the sky was starting to crack even bigger and Zero holds the Eve's crest and he told to the Eve Unit to meet up with Nagisa..

**Meanwhile at Reimei Academy.**

The others arrived and Gaku and Iori eyes widened that their friends follow them.

What the hell is happening Ran Nagisa!" Tenn screamed at Nagisa that the ground is shaking now.

"Reimei is starting fall apart so does Genocide so this is the end of Reimei and Genocide!" Nagisa started to screamed at them.

When they saw Gaku he was holding a lightsaber and Hidaka Seiya was not there as he already left giving Nagisa the Adam's Sun, Tenn looked at Gaku with dissapointment even his leader kept it a secret.

"Im sorry that i hid this.."Gaku's voice was soft and calming.

Tenn gritted his teeth that Gaku really did hid this kind of power a power to save a love one he wanted that power to save Riku.

" **Eve Crest..regain your power and return the light once more to Genocide and Reimei"**

When someone spoke..they turn around and everyone gasped the boy who spoke even Tenn gasped that the boy who spoke is..

"Ri..ku?." Tenn's words shivered and he cannot dream this is.

The Eve Crest started to shine and the skies went back to normal and Reimei students return to their normalselves while the Eve crest returned to Reimei's secret room.

Everyone was quiet and no one spoke not even everyone not Nagisa and Tenn as they saw Eve alive...and Kujou Rui alive as well but they saw babies in each of them.

"Riku..who's child is that..Tenn spoke to Riku holding two child who is both 1 yrs old of course it is the effect of their revival.

Riku gulped and he was ready but scared to admit it but he was ready to tell them.

"Meet Nanase Hikaru and Hikari..my children.."Riku said it with a sad smile.

Everyone gasped at what Riku said and Tenn is horrified..did Riku slept with Miho..or another girl. Tenn wanted some answers.

"Tell me..who did you slept?"Tenn's voice was cold nad ruthless that he wanted to know who is the mother of Riku's child.

Suddenly the twins cried and Riku hums a song and the babies went back to sleep as everyone was looking at Eve and Miho that they have a child.

"The reason why we have a child is..it is the after effect of our revival it has 2 choice when Eve's Crecsent is used, white is revival with child born which is cuts a our skin in our hand" Riku showed a small cut as Eve and Miho showed it.

Everyone gasped at what happened but they want to know who really revive the 4 of them.

" ***sighs*** he dissapeared again.." Jun said it with a sad tone.

"Who dissapeared?" Mitsuki interjected.

"Zero..is the one who revive us the original Zero." Jun.. told them with a smile and a sad tone.

Silence were upon everyone no one spoke no one dare to ask..but..how did Eve manage to meet Zero and most of all Zero revived them.

So much questions they wanted to asked so many..but Jun had a better idea.

"Ohi-san take the children home me,Riku and Ri-chan will deal with these" Jun told Hiyori with a serious tone, Hiyori takes the children and puts them to the stroller and Riku gives a kiss on his son and daughter in the forehead.

"Bye for now Riku,Jun-kun and Miho-kun i'll talk to your uncle to explain and i think the timeline is wrong it supposed to be 1 pm right?" Hiyori told them in a soft tone and leaves them with a wave.

Silence were again to them and can't talk since they are facing the three, Riku uses his force pull to get the Eve Crest and Adam's Sun and the two treasures were brought.

"Eve Crest and Adam's Sun return the time to its normal state i leader of Eve-" Riku stops at the chant and Nagisa continues."I leader of Adam"Nagisa spoke and raise the two logos and spoke again.

"Return the time fix the clock" Nagisa and Riku spoke and time itself return and the other gasped what Riku and Nagisa did.

"Nanase-san..did you and Ran-san..did that?"Iori asked suddenly and Riku nodded and it make them scared..they might abused this treasury.

The two logos went back to their place and everyone began to silent once again.

"So..um..how should we put this..shall we end our revenge on Taka-Oji? Mi-chan?"Jun spoke to Rui and nodded and Riku nodded and everyone was suprised..Eve will end their revenge and Tenn sighs that Takamasa will not suffer now.

"Jun you still know what you and Mimi did at Nagi's speech and the Grand Re-opening ..of Zero arena."Riku looked at them with sadness but emotionless eyes.

"..Do you still regret your betrayal on us Riku..just like Yaotome-san did.."Jun answers it back to Riku with emotionless eyes but sadness."

Everyone looked at Eve and Miho and they are starting to get suspicuous when they heard the grand re opening of Zero arena and Riku's betrayal to Eve and Tenn wanted to learn a dreadful truth to it.

"Riku..what did Sazanami mean..about the grand re opening of Zero arena did they do something?" Mitsuki asked Riku and he looked at them with a sad face and gazed upon Jun

"Tenn-nii what if you made out a fool yourself because Kujou-san didn't know he was being controlled by Miho and Jun."Riku avoided there gaze and he look at Jun and Miho with a -_-

Everyone except Nagi,Minami,Tamaki ,Nagisa,Riku,Miho,Jun & Ibara were were in total shock of course and Tenn looked at Jun with a disgust face why did he do that and his daughter is one of them too and Riku had to hide it for them and Tenn's anger was on top of a boiling water.

"How..dare you two..you let Kujou-san suffered and made Riku hid your secret to me-"

"Hmm but i will always tell a secret that tou-san never told you about Tenn"Rui cutted him with a smirk on her face making them nervous on there face.

She grabs a knife and cuts a skin on Riku's neck slightly and making him bleed and almost screamed in pain. Jun had to cover his mouth to avoid revealing his family secret.

"WHY the hell did you do that to Riku!?"Tenn was in his OOC and he was grab by Gaku to avoid fighting.

"Rui-san why did you do that to Nanase-san!?"Iori was panicking too that Riku might die again and lose him.

Jun cannot hold it anymore he grabs Riku's neck and bits it and Riku moaned to the point someone will be killed by Tenn and everyone,and everyone gasped that they learned..

**Sazanami Jun is a vampire..**

And Eve and Rui escaped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit:Aug 17 2020


	35. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editted Aug 17 2020

**Eve**

**Hiyori:** Riku where are you and Jun? Rui-kun just got home in her apartment. And my family agreed to take care our children until the age of 15.

**Riku:** We are here on your family's restaurant to eat lunch me and Jun.

**Jun:** We are so hungry Ohi-san did you eat already?

**Hiyori:** Yup i already eat and where's Nagisa-kun & Ibara

**Jun:** Nagi-Senpai just go to their photoshoot with Isumi-san and Ibara.

**Hiyori:** Btw..what happen when i left a few mins ago?

**Riku:** Uh..Jun carried me in a bridal style..and we escape them..

**Hiyori:** Ohh Jun-kun such a brave boy and yet romantic Riku is heavy and tall just like you..but why though..

**Jun:** Let's just say..Ri-chan revealed my family's secret..

**Hiyori:** Oh god..Kujou Tenn might kill you..

**Riku:** Tenn-nii will not kill Jun unless if its Kujou-san...

**Hiyori:** Oh Riku..your too obvious right..that you are still our leader

**Jun:** Oh stop it Ohi-san he is our leader.

**Riku:** What i will do to you both..i want to protect you both and idolish7.

**Hiyori:** Btw if Rui-kun just revealed your secret Jun-kun..what will you do?

**Jun:** I don't know..Ohi-san..i don't want to fall..again just like my old man..

**Riku:** Jun..

**Kujou Rui Hacked in**

**Rui:** Im..sorry i got carry away..and i made Jun bite Riku's neck.

**Riku:** Its not your fault Miho..its just you know..um..anger issues with Tenn-nii.

**Rui:** Did Jun bandage the bite mark?

**Riku:** Yeah it hurts..though why did it felt good? Weird.

**Jun:** I thought it would be hurt biting in the neck.

**Hiyori:** Im..going to buy something..Miho-kun your gonna explain it to them bai bai

**Rui:** Eh? Ehhhh? Comeback here you Ohi-san!!!

**Riku:** Um..explain..Miho? Does Vampire bites are good or bad?

**Jun:** Mi-chan?

**Riku:** Hello?

**Jun:** Oh..she left...

**Riku:** I'll order something and we go to Twisted wonderland now before Tenn-nii will kill you.

**Jun:** Ahh right..


	36. On the Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editted Aug 17 2020

**RTIZ**

  
**Momo:** Do you know where Sazanami Jun went with Riku?

 **Nagi:** Oh lord why did Sazanami-shi do that..

 **Tenn:** Why did that bastard do that to Riku!? That monster.

 **Gaku:** Calm down and watch your words Tenn.

 **Tenn:** How the hell i can calm down if Sazanami Jun is a vampire..and..mabye Kujou-san is a vampire too.

 **Riku:** Nope Kujou-san isn't a vampire.

 **Tenn:** Riku! Where are you?

 **Riku:** Not gonna tell because your gonna hurt Jun..

 **Tenn:** How can you tell isn't a vampire?

 **Riku:**...Why do i have to explain everything...

 **Momo:** Because you know everything.

 **Riku:** The father of Jun Sazanami Haru was kidnap in the past and he was experimented and he was turn into a vampire.

 **Mitsuki:** That's cruel..they created a vampire and kidnap a person..

 **Riku:** Of course Kujou Takumi-san had to create something well..lets just say Ruki-Oji's manager can create magics and anything.

 **Tenn:** What do you mean by that?

 **Riku:** Kujou Takumi can use demon and black magic and can create anything with Ruki-Oji on his side.

 **Yuki:** Ah scary...that man resembles Kujou-san but is he a demon?

 **Riku:** He is a human but the intresting is..Otou-san can use black magic too!

 **Tenn:** What...our father can?

 **Riku:** Ah its scary though because he can create a world..

 **Sogo:** Wait..Riku-kun..your just drifting us to find you aren't you?

 **Riku:** Oops..ah well ah..um oh i forgot we need to eat now me and Jun bye!

 **Momo:** He's offline now...

 **Yuki:** Ah how can we find them? Momo can you hack through Riku-kun's phone?

 **Momo:** I'll try.

**Adam**

  
**Nagisa:** Oh..Momo-san is hacking through Aniue's phone..Ibara can you warn them?

 **Ibara:** Of course your Exellency i have a plan in mind.

**RTIZ**

  
**Momo:** Ah i patched it now where is...Ah..

 **Yuki:** Momo?

**Momo sents a video (A Bloody Gore Video with Rape and killing)**

**Momo:** Wait! I didn't send this!

 **Gaku** :Momo-san..are you watching that?

 **Yuki:** Did your phone got hacked?

 **Tenn:** Did that Sazanami Jun did the hacking?

 **Momo:** I don't think so..its Adam Unit.

 **Nagi:** OH its that Viper!

 **Sogo:** You mean Saegusa-kun? And Tamaki-kun has left us..he's been called out by Sagami Jin for a job..

 **Ryuu:** Oh..goodluck on his job then.

 **Mitsuki:** Tamaki is lucky..and im nervous that his doing a job with a super idol Sagami Jin.

 **Gaku:** Well he's doing a dance for the preschool children with Sagami-sensei and Kunugi-sensei.

 **Sogo:** Oh..that's good dancing with children.

 **Tenn:** Momo-san can you still find Riku?

 **Ryuu:** And we met up.. again in a restaurant..

 **Gaku:** ".."

**Eden**

  
**Gaku:** Nanase..i think we've found you..

 **Riku:** What!? Ahhh im scared i don't want them to torture Jun especially Tenn-nii he will hate Jun and i don't want that ><

 **Nagisa:** I thought Ibara had to do something..

 **Ibara:** I accidently sent that movie clip that me and Haruka watched last night..

 **Gaku:** Yeah i fucking saw that.

 **Riku:** What movie clip?

 **Gaku:** You will not see it Nanase..i don't want my life to be ended by Osaka.

 **Riku:** Ok?

 **Jun** _ **:**_ _GODDAMN_ Ahh mou can't we just confront him!?

 **Riku:** But...if you do..i can't lose you because your our center..

 **Hiyori:** Even its his decision Riku..he will need to confront your brother.

 **Riku:** Alright..might as well confront everyone..

 **Nagisa:** I haven't notice..something..

 **Ibara:** What is it Your Exellency?

 **Nagisa:** Why did Momo-san hacked through Aniue's phone..if he knows he is..a Reimei Student formerly.

 **Riku:** Ahhh...um..he told me he will tell everyone so he asked me to remove all of our informations when we debut as i7,TRG and Re:vale.

 **Gaku:** So that's why our Idol names are not recognizable in public..

 **Jun:** Oh that's why my name as an idol can't be recognize..

 **Gaku:** You just copied my word.

 **Jun:** Oh shut up otome game.

**Momo has hacked in.**

  
**Momo;** Hello there..

 **Riku:** Momo-san.

 **Momo:** Thanks Riku for hiding our info although im sorry that i hid it..and i don't want Yuki to disown me..so might as well tell them when we find you.

 **Nagisa:** That's a conicedence that is..

**Ruki Ayanokoji has hacked in.**

  
**Ruki:** I see..that's why your fans didn't recognize your idol names...

 **Nagisa:** Otou-san..

 **Ruki:** Its kinda..no rather suspicious why won't you reveal your idol names..though..im not dissapointed though..

 **Riku:** Uh..your not mad?

 **Ruki:** Im not mad of course your my nephew and Nagisa is my son and im happy that i have a family..

 **Momo:** I was wondering..why won't you treat Tenn the same way you also do to Riku and Nagisa Ayanokoji-san?

 **Ruki:** Its because he always hurt Riku's feelings..and i don't dare to why did that Ex of mine did that to Tenn..i would rather stay away from him for now..even i want to treat Tenn like my family.

 **Gaku:** The way you talk about Kujou-san...you still love him right?

 **Ruki:** I...

 **Riku:** So you still love him..but if you love him..why did you go to the states..

 **Ruki:** You know i am base here in the states to continue my idol works here in Cosmic Prod U.S branch and Takumi is the presisdent here though.

 **Gaku:** So your finish here in Japan?

 **Ruki:** Yeah..but in 2 months i will stay there for 1 month for a concert. Do you want to watch my dear Kouhais?

 **Ibara:** Intresting..i want to watch the God of Idols..concert.

 **Ruki:** I need to go now oh and Riku did Takumi gave you the pills?

 **Riku:** Yeah

**Kujou Takumi has hacked in.**

  
**Takumi:** Riku-kun don't overdose on does pills ok its only once a day if you take, if you run out just message me..ok?

 **Riku:** Ah Arigatou Takumi-san im greatful to you.

 **Jun:** What did you give to Riku Oji-chan?

 **Takumi:** Ah Jun my grandson glad you ask, its a pill that makes your breathing stable for 24 hours until they can be permanent to be healed.

 **Nagisa:** That's wonderful you are a true life saver of Aniue.

 **Ruki:** Ehhhh you didn't tell me that you were gonna make a concutions..

 **Takumi:** If i would then you'll escape photoshoot again God of idols

 **Ruki:** Ugh..fine *pouts* but i will help you when you make some weird things..

 **Takumi:** Ohh is that sooo my concutions are weird? Riku-kun do you know want to see a embarrasing photo of your uncle when he was 17-

 **Ruki:** Ah well look at the time i need to go to a photoshoot Takumi we need to go now OK!

**Takumi and Ruki has left the chat.**

  
**Gaku:** I want to see an embarrasing photo of your dad Nagisa.

 **Nagisa:** Choose Heaven or hell?

 **Gaku:** Heaven..

 **Momo:** Ohh threatining Nagisa.

 **Nagisa:** Of course god knows im a protective son.

 **Momo:** Whoops we found you Riku and Jun..and-

...

Yuki tooked Momo's phone and scans it and he began to dark aura and smiles at Momo and everyone was stunned that he look so scary as usual and he showed Momo's messages and later was shock.

"Momo was is the meaning of this?" Yuki asked him with a creepy smile and Momo was sweating hard and he was now cornered,."Um..i can explain..Darling~"Momo looked at the restaurant and everyone does until they saw Riku and Jun.

Everyone enters the restaurant and they saw Jun and Riku now are trying escape and now Momo blocked them and they've esceped with the help of Gaku..


	37. Don't mess with Eichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 17/8/2

**RTIZ**

  
**Yuki:** I don't like it when this is going now..  
  


 **Momo:** Darling~ when will you let me go and pls don't lock me here on your room..  
  


 **Yuki:** Its your fault that you kept secrets from us and let Riku-kun and Sazanami-kun escape and made the Reimei City on lockdown.  
  


 **Tenn:** Well who knows someone is lock too  
  


 **Gaku:** TENN DON'T LOCK ME HERE TOO! RYUU PLS HELP ME HERE!  
  


 **Ryuu:** Gomen Gaku..but your keeping secrets from us..too it makes me worried.  
  


 **Mitsuki:** Nagi though he went to Nothmare because of his brother..  
  


 **Sogo:** That is a prince..  
  


 **Yamato:** Pls don't involve us in politics Nagi.  
  


 **Nagi:** Don't worry i won't.  
  


 **Tamaki:** What happen when i was gone?  
  


 **Sogo:** Nothing Tamaki-kun..oh btw how's your job with Sagami Jin?  
  


 **Tamaki:** It was fun! the children was hugging me when when we finish and Sagami-sensei let me had freetime with the kids.  
  


 **Gaku:** That's great and TELL NANASE THAT ME & MOMO-SAN WERE BEING LOCK!  
  


 **Tamaki:** Ah gomen the kids are playing with me and Eichin.  
  


 **Yuki:** Oh Zero's son.  
  


**Eichi has hacked in.**

  
**Eichi:** Did you call?  
  


 **Yuki:** Pls..don't hack us..  
  


 **Eichi:** Ahh..you can't do this to me after all..im a prince of Japan.  
  


 **Tenn:** Don't include your status in here Tenshouin Eichi.  
  


 **Momo:** Ahh pls don't fight him Minna you don't want to know what he do to a Non-Yumenosaki,Reimei,Shuetsu & Genocide Students and Graduates.  
  


 **Eichi:** Good to hear haha after all Riku knows it very well.  
  


 **Tenn:** Just what are you really to Riku?  
  


 **Eichi:** He's a dear friend of mine who understands me and i understand him too, that's why don't hurt Riku's feelings Kujou Tenn or you might wanna know..what i did to my own father.  
  


 **Momo:** Just what did you do?  
  


 **Eichi:** I emotionally torture him!  
  


 **Mitsuki:** You..Why? He's your father...  
  


 **Eichi:** Father..he was never to a father too me after he dissapear and left me HAHAHAHAHA what he wants to sudden hug me after he shows up yesterday! Oh no he will not.  
  


 **Tamaki:** Eichin..you have to stop that..when you argue with Zero..you just had a attack and im scared that you'll die..  
  


 **Eichi:** I won't die Tamaki-kun of course go home and i'll take care of something.  
  


 **Tamaki:** Kay.  
  


 **Iori:** Tenshouin-san about me..joining fine..  
  


 **Yuki:** Your joining Tenshouin-kun's unit?  
  


 **Mitsuki:** Im fine with it though.  
  


 **Eichi:** If you don't want to join its ok there a lots of units you can join Iori-kun.  
  


 **Iori:** I'll join..  
  


 **Eichi:** Very well then, i must say Iori-kun..its kinda...upbringing what you did...to me..hehe..  
  


 **Mitsuki:** What Iori did to you?  
  


 **Eichi:** Shall i tell Iori-kun?  
  


 **Iori:** Fine..  
  


 **Eichi:** You provoke me..and tried to overthrow me as Emperor of Yumenosaki..  
  


 **Iori:** Because i learned what you did and you involve..Nanase-san in this..  
  


 **Tenn:** What did he do?  
  


 **Riku:** Iori don't tell!  
  


 **Eichi:** About time though..  
  


 **Iori:** Nanase-san they need to know..  
  


 **Riku:** If i say no NO!  
  


 **Tenn:** Riku what are you hiding..?  
  


 **Eichi:**..You will never know..  
  


 **Iori:** Just let me tell them Tenshouin-san..  
  


 **Riku:** Eichi!  
  


 **Eichi:** Yeah i don't wanna talk about it right Nagi-kun?  
  


 **Nagi:** Your the worst Eichi..  
  


 **Riku:** Iori if you tell im gonna suspend you..  
  


 **Iori:** Tch..fine..  
  


 **Mitsuki:** Did..Riku just..threat..?  
  


 **Riku:** Ah Gomen..  
  


 **Tenn:** Just what you and Tenshouin Eichi did?  
  


 **Ei** **chi:** Why should you..no..all of you know..?  
  


 **Yuki:** Because your a sadist?  
  


 **Eichi:** Well..yes..practically you will not force me or Riku to tell because if you do...i won't hesitate to hire some snipers to kill all of your presidents.  
  


 **Ryuu:** That's...  
  


 **Eichi:** Cruel? Of course so that's why no one should never try to pick a fight on me or fine.  
  


 **Riku:** You haven't change at all..  
  


 **Eichi:** Just what my **father** said..if someone torture you make them suffer...  
  


 **Mitsuki:** I thought you emotionally tortured him?  
  


 **Eichi:** That was a few days ago..it was satisfying..to see my father beg for me to forgive him..  
  


 **Riku:** Your a friend of mine..and i still consider you one even you are a evil person..  
  


 **Iori:** Just why did befriend with him?  
  


 **Riku:** Dunno..  
  


 **Eichi:** Im a busy person and you know that..well i need to go now..tou-san needs something from me..and..Riku..  
  


 **Riku:** Me?  
  


 **All:** EHHHHHHHHH  
  


 **Riku:** Uh..what is it then?  
  


 **Eichi:** Just go to the Ensquare..agency..  
  


 **Riku:** Fine...Iori wanna come?  
  


 **Iori:** Just where are you?  
  


 **Riku:** Reimei Academy..  
  


 **Gaku:** Nanase can i come too..?  
  


 **Riku:** I can't..  
  


 **Gaku:** Why?  
  


 **Eichi:** You know why hahaha  
  


 **Gaku;** Oh..  
  


 **Eichi:** Besides..all 4 Idol cities are on lockdown because 'that' man said so.  
  


 **Riku:** I constantly..not gonna ask why did i have him persuade me to get a lockdown..  
  


 **Yuki:** Who?  
  


 **Eichi:** Momo-san.  
  


 **Yuki:** "...." Four days on you locking my room..Momo  
  


 **Momo:** Noooooo Riku help me!!  
  


 **Riku:** Ahh..gomen..Yuki-san is scary if i go to his house..  
  


 **Eichi:** And besides who knows if Yuki-san hurt you you'll never know...what will i do to Oogami Banri.  
  


 **Yuki** :You don't dare..  
  


 **Eichi:** Why do i even care..about Re:vale..i mean...Momo-san was originally a Solo Idol..  
  


 **Yuki:** What!?  
  


 **Mitsuki:** Eh really!?  
  


 **Eichi:** He is was called a Black Viper he was standing in the stage alone..no one on his side.  
  


 **Yuki:** That's...  
  


 **Eichi:** There is a evenly a high chance...he will..leave you due to what you are doing..  
  


 **Momo:** Eichi you snake..  
  


 **Eichi:** What..just need a medicine to expose you..Black Viper  
  


 **Eichi:** Wonder why no one ever remebers your idol name Momo-san? Its because you told Riku to erase all of information..no you threatened him..  
  


 **Riku:** EICHI NOO  
  


**Eichi sents a 2 videos of Momo threatening Riku..**   
  


**1st Video:Momo threats Riku to overthrow him.**   
  


**2nd Video:Momo pointing a gun into Riku.**   
  


**Yuki:** Momo..why..did you do that to Riku-kun..  
  


 **Momo:** I...  
  


 **Tenn:** I don't need an explenation..  
  


 **Riku:** Tenn-nii..he just..  
  


 **Tenn:** DON'T TENN-NII ME!  
  


 **Riku:**...!!  
  


 **Riku** Im..sorry..  
  


 **Ryuu:** Tenn where are you going!?  
  


 **Tenn** To confront Riku.  
  


 **Eichi:** Ahh if you find him...  
  


 **Gaku:** Tenn stop it don't go!


	38. Extra 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 17/8/20

Riku was shaking due to fact Tenn is angry at him so he decided to meet up with Iori in Reimei Academy with Jun.

"So what does that angel do to you?"Jun asked in angry voice with an irritating mark om his head.

"Tenn-nii is angry..and i think he is gonna harshly scold me and im afraid."Riku was shaking to the point where he and Jun will be dead if Tenn finds them.

Little did he know..he is too late..

Tenn manage to sneak past due to someone getting tortured..of course..

"Ahh lets-"Riku stop when he saw Tenn angry and he went upstairs and grab Riku's arm.

"Come here! Right now!"Tenn was pulling Riku harshly he forgot he has an asthama and Riku was scared now at his own twin..

Jun and Iori pulls Riku to their side and Tenn glares to the two and he clicked his tongue and Jun was pissed but Riku grab him and Jun went beserk.

"DID YOU JUST CLICK YOUR TONGUE HAH COME HERE!" Jun was very angry that he wanted to punch Tenn but he was held by Iori

"How did you get in here Tenn-nii?.."Riku asked with a shiver and Tenn didn't like this and grabs Riku's arm and they run.

Jun tooked out his lightsaber and throws it like a boomarang shocking the twins and they stopped infront of the school entrance.

Riku shrugged his hands on Tenn and he looks to him straightly and a steps could be heard upoon looking to the entrance it was i7,TRG and Re:vale.

"Oi Tenn what did you do!?"Gaku yelled at Tenn but he was ignored by Tenn and Teen looked at Momo with devilish smile, Momo shivered and smile nervously.

Jun walks to Riku and whispers somerhing and Riku nodded in agreement, suddenly Riku's phone vibrates and he took it and he was suprised it was Ruki Ayanokoji, he answers it and puts it on a loudspeaker mode.

**-Hello Riku.**

**-Ah Ruki-Oji what is it?**

**-Can you give the phone to Tenn?**

**-Um ok?**

"Tenn-nii..Ruki Oji wants to talk to you..."Riku asked Tenn with a worried tone and gives the phone to Tenn.

**-Uh..Hello?**

**-Tenn do you want me to suspend you?**

**-Huh!?**

**-Don't play dumb on me you pulled Riku** **harshly.**

**-Im..sorry..Ruki-Oji..**

**-Don't call me Ruki** - **Oji you don't deserve anyting to me nor your parents.**

**-I..**

**-Goodbye.**

Tenn gives the phone to Riku amd he was so embarrased that he was humilate infront of everyone including to Riku.

"That hurts..for you."Iori glance at Tenn and he glared back at Iori and he wants to kill this guy for ruining everything.

Suddenly a clap was heard upstairs and a girl came down and they realize it was Kujou Rui daughter of Takamasa.

"How very intruding that you came here my dear stepbrother, well what do i care about you though."Miho scowled at Tenn glares him with a smile and it terrifies all of them.

Rui runs and hugs Riku and kissed him in the cheeks so suddenly to the point he blushed at his Ex, everyone stood blankly and they are now thinking.. this girl is a innocent breaker.

"Ru..Ru..Rui!"Riku was red as tomato and he covered his face in embarrasement.

Rui glanced at Tenn and she walks infront of him then she smiles and she..suddenly

 ***Slaps (Left)***  
 ***Slaps (Right)***  
*Slaps (Both side)*

Riku held Rui from slapping Tenn again and Gaku held Tenn from getting revenge, Jun chuckles from what Miho did.

"How does it feel my slap does it hurts?..oh wait it didn't hurt because he dosen't give a damn feeling about someone's feelings who dosen't care about anything"Miho was angry at somepoint and she continues to provoke Tenn.

"1 your a sadist 2 fake angel 3 family steeler 4 replace a sibling 5 he missed my father not Riku nor his dad or mom 6 he dosen't care about Riku."Rui felt a tear on her eye and she is on her breaking point in this momment.

She continued to provoke Tenn but he dosen't break so she stopped provoking Tenn and she cries to Riku's shoulder..

"Its not fair...anymore....why i can't break this..person..."Rui was crying and suddenly Riku ruffles her hair slowly to calm her down.."Shh...Rui calm down..ok..you can't break Tenn-nii but im always here for you ok.."Riku caress her hair into a gentle touch and calmed her down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly Riku's phone was vibrating then Rui wipes her tears and she backs off carefully from Riku, Riku then took his phone and he looked at it and it was Eichi, he then answers it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Riku where are you? I've been waiting though..**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Ah gomen Eichi!**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Treat me later for this..**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Ok..**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-** **Hey Riku..why do i feel like i wanna die..again..**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Eichi..**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-I feel like..my sickness will kill me any days,months or years..**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Eichi you don't have to think anymore of that..**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Im always the unlucky guy..even my father..i only want..someone to love me..**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-And you are still my precious friend..though i still want to see you suffer..**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they heard the word suffer they shivered the thought Riku was harsh on Eichi even in suffering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Oh please i want to see something that satisfy me..though...is Miho-kun their?**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Yeah why?**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Ask** **her about the** ** _fine's feather_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Riku had to whisper to Rui and she nodded about what Eichi asked, on the other hand they were suspecious about Miho's whisper and Tenn began to worry about Riku.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Then it settles then..**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Thanks Riku..and the location for the summit has changed..**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Very well then..where?**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Twisted Wonderland.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Good Eve..ok**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Soreja Bye-bye.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Bye Eichi.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Riku hanged the phone and he sighs from his phone and contact someone and he dials it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Excuse for a sec"He left to go upstairs to talk and leave everybody alones, Jun tooked a packed of (Candy)Cigarettes and put one stick on his mouth,everybody looked at Jun with wide eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What?"Jun asked i7,TRG and Re:vale who is looking at Jun with eyes widen."Sazanami-kun..how old are you?"Sogo had to asked Jun in his age."Ah sorry this though?"Jun eats the cigarrete and everybody was shock that he ate a cigarette made out of chocolate."Sazanami-kun! Why did you ate the cigarrete you might die from that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At this momment Ryuu had to go back of Jun and held him and unchokes him makimg him vomit the choco cigarette.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wahh-don't...its..ahh..only..ahhh..a..chocolate.."Jun said it and he almost vomits it and Ryuu unhand him."You'll regret this..Tsunashi Ryunosuke"Jun suddenly tackles Ryuu and he suddenly bites and suck his blood."AHHH" Ryuu had to scream that is painfully hurts and Rui had to eyed everyone:Do not dare to move.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jun stopped and he lift his fangs and he licked his lips."Wine huh..i don't like it.."Jun frowned amd he walks away and he came back with a band-aid and put it on Ryuu's bite neck."There and if you do that Tsunashi-san..i might do it again..or worse turn you one like me.."Jun stood up and clean the blood in Ryuu's neck leaving no evidence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ryuu you ok?" Tenn was the one to spoke and Ryuu nodded nervously and touched his neck and a little sting due to the bite."Just how much blood did you drank from Ryuunosuke-kun?"Yuki was the one who ask and Jun sighs and answers it."Just a lil bit not too much because his blood flavor is alcohol and im a damn minor..it taste like Yaotome-san's Soba Noodles.."Jun avert his gaze and everyone looked at Gaku and he then avert his gaze too but Tenn stomped Gaku and he tried not to screamed in pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Who else did get bit by Sazanami Jun?"Tenn asked the who knows all ( **i just laugh at what i type now)** and Momo raised his hand and Yuki was shock that Momo was bitten by Sazanami Jun. "Momo..when did you get bitten?"Yuki asked with a dark tone which everyone felt it..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hmm..it was when Jun was a 15 yrs old kid."Momo insured by it and Jun nodded and Yuki cracks his hands and looks at Momo with a terifying smile." Momo do you want me to lock you in 1 week in my apartment?"Yuki said it with a dark tone and everyone felt it.."Jun~ can you help me.."Momo goes to Jun and he hugs him from behind. "As much i want to..nope i don't want to be killed by your partner.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Good for him he knows"Yuki said. "As expected from my student and the Yakuza leader Sazanami Jun.."Momo said it with a dark tone and he lets go pulls out a gun and so does Jun and everyone gasp at was is happening now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh Momo-san..the Black Viper and my father's succesor..who knew that he spilled my and Riku's secret..having a Yakuza on their side."Jun scowled at Momo and Tenn was not hearing right did he said Yakuza.."What do you mean you have a Yakuza on your side?"Tenn asked and suddenly a gun was pointed at their backs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Young Master, Young Miss..are you hurt?"a man with a black suit appeared with a gun on his hand pointing at Momo now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Of course Gao-san..im sure im ok who knows..someone will kill me..if someone didn't point a gun on me."Jun puts his gun down and so does Momo, suddenly Riku goes down and he saw Gao.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Just what are you doing here Gao-san.. i didn't order you to go here.."Riku frowned at Gao but Gao bows and kneels down."Im very sorry Young Master Riku my instict tells me that you are in trouble.."Gao spoke in a mannerly tone and he raised his head and face Riku.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wait..wht is Tsunashi-san's neck has a band aid?"Riku tilt his head in a confusion, Gaku pointed Jun and Riku smacked Jun in his head and yelled."WHAT THE HELL? RIKU IT HURTS!" Jun yelled at Riku and he laughs, suddenly he carried Riku in a bridal style and runs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They chased the two and they reached at the pool and Jun stopped at the poolside, he throws Riku in the pool and everyone screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW RIKU HE CAN'T SWIM!"Tenn yelled at Jun but Jun points at Riku and they are shock that he can swim."Gao-san..do it"Riku smirked at Jun and Gao smirked too as he carries Jun and throws him to the pool as well." Ahahaha Riku really command Gao...to throw Jun"Momo laughed and Jun smirked and Gao throws Momo to the pool.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"There happy now?"Jun smiles at Momo and he laughed at Momo now."Its not fair..Haru-sensei's son is a bully. "Momo faked cry and he hugged Jun."Momo..you know Sazanami Haru?"Yuki asked him in a calming tone to avoid with the Yakuza, Momo nodded and he was suprised he knew Sazanami Haru.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Momo,Riku and Jun got out of the pool and they get a towel to the bathroom and they bathe for now, Tenn looked at Gao who is glaring at them." Tell me who are you?"Tenn asked Gao at him amd Gao sighs and decided to tell." I am Inako Gao 20 yrs old Yakuza and an Idol."Gao said and everyone but Gaku & Momo were suprised that Gao is an Idol." If your wondering how? Its because im affilirated at CosPro and im a Shuetsu graduate and im a underclassmen of Yaotome Gaku.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone looked at Gaku but they cannot argue with him espically a Yakuza member is here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Gao..tell me..do you still hate me..after what i done..to your eye.."Gaku looked at Gao..and Gao smiles at him and shook his head off, he took his eye patch they were shocked that he has a scar on his eye but he has a eye though."I still remember..that day..Gaku..when you were angry at me..when i shouted at you..when your revolution at Shuetsu Academy was not an expecting to me and Young Master, you see"he looked at the sky with a smile"Its your fault..Young Master Nagisa is a cruel boy its because your influence had got better of him..he follows Young Master Riku's Orders with no question"Gao finish what he said and looked at everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Gaku..tell us..what does he mean Shuetsu Revolution?"Tenn was the one to asked amd Gaku sighs and decided to tell."My revolution to success was a deep scar towards to other students, my inteded revolution was to make the NSS students into slaves to a strict form.'Gaku avert his gaze and sadly smiles and everyone gasped what did he did.."It was never i expected to happen..that.."Gaku paused a bit and he gritted his teeth"I accidently lead into a mass suicide.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Momo, Jun and Riku finished bathing at the shower room and soon as they got out they were met with gloomy atmosphere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Um..is there something wrong?"Momo was first to snap them out and they looked at Gaku with still gloomy atmosphere."Tell me Gaku..how many students did die?"Tenn's tone was cold and Riku realize Gao told them and he sighs from it."It was 30 idols who died from his revolution."Riku told them and they looked at Riku who knew about it and Tenn turned his gaze to Riku.

"Tell me Riku..did you..helped him.."?

"Nope it was Gao-san who helped him and he agreed to it; but after that incident i used Eve's Crest and Adam's Sun to revive all of them, eventually after Yaotome-san suceeded he and Gao-san argued about what he did eventually lead to losing an eye"Riku looked at Gaku with a sad expression"After that he asked me if..i can hide all evidence of what Yaotome-san did.."Riku explained and Tenn looked at Gaku with a glare"Gaku..don't you dare to use Riku ever!"Tenn yelled at Gaku

Suddenly the phone rang and Jun looked at it and it was Hiyori. Jun and Riku gulped at Hiyori and decided to answer it.

**-Hello?**

**-HOW LONG ARE YOU TWO GONNA MAKE ME WAIT IN THIS MEETING!?**

**-Oh shut up Ohi-san.**

**-Come on Hiyori just give me 10 mins and i'll arrive.**

**-Then you'll be cooking dinner Riku.**

**-As you wish Ohi-san *chuckles***

**-Btw the location has changed and it is back on Ensquare.**

**-Give me one sec**

Riku and Jun breathes and they decided to yell " _GODDAMN"_ Jun and Riku looked at the phone and they returned the call

**-Ohoho nice one well i'll be waiting bye**

Hiyori hanged up the call and Riku and Jun sighs from their member and they walked ahead and the others follow.

"Isn't just me or did we just heard Riku saying Goddamn?"Mitsuki said."Yeah it was very loud and we'll talk later since that Gao guy is staring at us."Sogo said and they looked at Gao and they shivered at his hands that is still holding a gun.

When they go outside they were confused why they are gonna go up in a tower,when they reach the end and they don't want to look since its 600 feet.

"Riku what are we gonna do here?"Tenn asked and Riku smiled at them and answers it."Zipline here from Reimei to Tokyo."Riku said and they were suprised that they are gonna zipline here to Tokyo.

The staff in the zipline waved at Riku,Jun and Rui and they waved back too, Riku,Jun and Miho goes to the staff and they wear there helmets and the staff counts down to 3..2..1 and they pushed the three and they go off..

"YAY"Riku,Jun and Rui screamed.

"Who's next?"The staff asked and Gaku and Gao raised hands and they looked at each other and smirked."Ok Gao lets go the two went off as they hug each other at the zipline.

Well they are going to that place now


End file.
